Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree K I S S I N G
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: what if Harry and Ginny got together in Harry's third year? crazy dreams, almost cannon pairings, humourus situations and of course lots of romance and friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is an idea that's been poking into my mind every minute or so. What if Harry and Ginny got together in Harry's third year? Slightly AU-ish but follows the series. This chapter you're going to read will be Harry's feelings in the second year, more like a prologue than a proper chapter. **

During Harry Potter's first year, he loved to do nothing more than sit down with Ron Weasley and hear the tales of Ron's family. He heard stories of cool Bill, dragon fanatic Charlie, perfect Percy, and the troublesome twins. The one person that grabbed Harry's attention the most was Ginny Weasley, Ron's baby sister. He heard all about her adventures that put Fred and George to shame. She was brave, pretty and intelligent. A perfect mixture of her brothers.

When the twins and Ron saved Harry from the Dursleys, Harry finally got to meet Ginny. She came running down to the breakfast table, she took one look at Harry and froze. Harry couldn't take his eyes of her; she had long fiery hair and dark brown eyes. She was pale but not too pale with a few freckles delicately splattered on her nose. Harry went pink, she wasn't pretty, she was perfect. He looked away and Ginny ran off.

He admired the way she stood up for him in the book shop, but was too shy to tell her. He wanted to talk to her at dinner but was too nervous. He wanted to sit next to her on the Hogwarts express but wasn't able too. His insides were jumping for joy when he found out she was in Gryffindor as well, it meant he could watch her in the common room when he was playing chess with Ron-err I mean doing homework.

She grew paler and even shyer over the months. Harry would even say scared, she looked so sick and ill. He was tempted to drag her to madam prompfrey, but he never did. He wanted to ask her if she was all right but again was too shy.

He was furious when he found out she was taken into the chamber. When Ron was with his brothers, Harry punched his pillow to death. He went down, there for _her not Ron, her._ He thought he was going to die when he saw her just laying there. He wanted to rip Tom Riddle to shreds but he didn't. He almost died for her, when the basilisk's fang went through his arm. He held her hand briefly and thought that if he was going to die at least he'll die with her. Then he remembered Tom's taunting. Tom read out Ginny's thoughts to Harry. She fancied him as well. So he stabbed the diary and watch Tom disappear.

Ginny woke up, Harry was going to die but at least Ginny will be all right. Then Fawkes healed him. Harry looked up and made eye contact with Ginny. He then pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever, I repeat ever do that again" he whispered

"I'm sorry Harry, I am so sorry." Ginny cried.

"It's all right, everyone's safe now" he pulled her back to look at her again and then leaned forward, he gently kissed her on the forehead. He was to shy to try kissing her on the lips.

Ginny started to act like Ginny again, (according to Ron) and Harry spent some time talking to her. Telling her about his first year (which was just as dangerous as this year) he got over his shyness but was still too shy to make a move.

They got of the train and before Ginny went off to hug her mother Harry pulled her back.

"Write to me?" he asked

She nodded.

"I might not be able to write back but I gave Ron my phone number so call me as well" Harry said. He let her go and she stayed there for a second. Before she quickly hugged him.

She ran off towards her mother leaving Harry there on the platform. That's when Harry decided Ginny was the one for him.

**Authors note: I will update a soon as I can but I am writing two other stories as well. Go to my profile to check out my other Harry Potter stuff. I also do torchwood and Doctor Who. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry dipped his quill into a pot of ink. He wrote quickly on the parchment, he stopped abruptly when he heard his uncle mumble in the room next to his. Harry was not like any ordinary boy, while most boys hate to do homework; Harry does it in the dead in the night. Being a wizard has meant to do things like that due to the fact his aunt and uncle dislike magic.

Hedwig (Harry's owl) landed on his window seal along with errol and an owl Harry doesn't reconse. Harry opened the letter and parcel Hedwig gave him first. To find a letter from his best friend Hermione who was spending the summer in france and a broomstick servcing kit. He then opened the letter from the owl he didn't reconse, it was letter from Hogwarts telling him about hogsmead visits and there was a parcel from Hagrid (a strange book that tried to bite Harry's hand off). The letters and parcels from errol were the best.

The first letter and parcel was from Harry's other best friend Ron. Ron was spending a few weeks in Egypt and sent Harry a sneakoscope and a newspaper clipping. The second letter was from Harry's crush-Ginny Weasley.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you, Ron's very sorry about the phone call at the beginning of the summer. Dad said Ron shouldn't really shout down the line like that. Egypt is amazing, Bill showed us all the tombs, I wasn't allowed to go to the one with the mutant skeletons (not that I really wanted too, but the princelpal, I can look after myself you know). _

_Both Bill and Charlie can't wait to meet you, they both think you're rather cool. And coming from them is a complement. After all Bill is probably the king of coolness and Charlie works with dragons!!! I got a letter from Dumbledore yesterday, he wants me to transfer to hermione's dorm this year. Just in case I get anymore nightmares._

_Here's your birthday present, it's not much but I hope you like it. Thanks for writing back it really did help._

_Lots of Weasley love_

_Ginny _

Harry grinned, he knew the phrase Weasley love was how mrs Weasley signed her letters. The idea that Ginny has moved from sincserly to lots of Weasley love meant a lot to Harry.

He opened the small parcel to find a small broom key ring. He doesn't have any keys but the it was the thought that counts.

Harry walked along Diagon alley with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Ron and Ginny were laughing whilr Hermione was frowning.

"I can't believe you blew your aunt up" Ginny said in between laughs

"I can't believe you didn't get expelled" Hermione muttered

"neither can I to be honest, I thought I was going to be arrested"

"well, it's obvious you Harry Potter can get away with anything. If it was me the ministry would have to dig my body up before expelling me" Ron said with Ginny nodding in agreement.

"right I'm going to buy an owl. Any of you want to join me?" Hermione said stopping in front of magical menagerie.

"I will, scabbers is abit off colour" Ron said. Ginny and Harry avoided eye contact it was obvious that they both thought scabbers isn't going to last.

"I'm taking Ginny somewhere to get her a birthday present" Harry said. Ginny attempted to protest but Harry just grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her away.

They entered into Qudditch quality supplies. So they could gaze at the firebolt and find Ginny a present.

"pick whatever you want, Ginny" Harry said

"Harry you don't have too" Ginny mumbled going incredibly red

"but I want too, you brought me a birthday present so I'm getting you one" Harry said

"but I only got you a key ring" Ginny protested

"so pick a poster or a badge" Harry said

Ginny knew it was a losing battle, she wandered round the shop till she picked up a small green badge with three H's.

"you can get me this" Ginny said firmly

"sure, what team is it?" Harry asked passing the knuts for the badge too the shopkeeper.

"Holyhead harpies, the only team that will only take females on" Ginny said as Harry passed her the badge. She pinned it on neatly on her t-shirt. She looked up to see Harry staring at her, she slowly felt her cheeks burn.

The rest of the day was heaven in Harry's point of view. Yeah ok, so hermion brought a maniac cat that's intent on eating scabbers and so Fred and George constantly teased… well everyone. But Harry sat there next to Ginny at dinner and actually felt like he belonged somewhere.

Then he had to find out that Sirius Black mass murderer was after him. There are some things you just don't want to know.

**Authors note: again a bit short but I decided not to do the whole book just the necessary parts that will involve Ginny. The following events are:**

**The train journey**

**Harry spends the first hogsmead trip with Lupin/Ginny**

**Ginny gives Harry get well card**

**Harry gets the map and takes Ginny to hogsmead**

**Harry and Ginny go to hogsmead again**

**Harry wins against Ravenclaw**

**Harry tells Ginny the truth about Sirius**

**World cup**

**Harry and Ginny fluff**

**Events round the first task**

**Yule ball**

**Second task**

**Hogsmead trip/Ginny meets Sirius**

**Third task**

**Summer at the Dursleys**

**Summer at grimauld place**

**Umbridge**

**Christmas**

**Valentines day**

**End of year drabble**

**Summer **

**Ron catches them in corridor**

**Harry takes Ginny to slughorns party**

**Harry tries to break up with Ginny**

**Bill and Fleurs wedding**

**After the final battle**

**Any Ideas Are Welcome!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was mayhem. Percy and Ron were arguing over something, the twins were obviously planning something and Mrs Weasley was talking to Hermione and Ginny about love potions. The ministry sent over a dark stylish green car over that was magically altered to fit in everyone and their luggage. For a brief moment Harry was in heaven, he was sitting next to Ginny, and occasionally when the car swerved their elbows would touch.

They were on the platform when Mr Weasley pulled Harry away.

"**There's something I got to tell you before you leave-**

"**It's all right Mr Weasley I know" Harry said**

"**You know? How could you know?"**

"**I-er- I heard you and Mrs Weasley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing" Harry quickly added "sorry" **

"**That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out" Mr Weasley said looking anxious.**

"**No-honestly, it's ok. This way you haven't broken your word to fudge and I know what's going on"**

"**Harry, you must be very scared-**

"**I'm not" said Harry sincerely. "Really" he added because Mr Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Voldemort, can he?"**

**Mr Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it. "Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but-**

"**Arthur!" Mrs Weasley, who was shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"**

"**He's coming, Molly!" said Mr Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice. "Listen I want you to give me your word-**

"**-that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily.**

"**Not entirely" said Mr Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."**

**Harry stared. "What?"**

Unfortunately if Harry wanted his answers he would have missed the train. So he had to leave Mr Weasley, to quickly get on the train. After the train left the station, the twins went off with their friend Lee Jordan, and Percy headed towards the prefect carriage leaving the trio and Ginny on their own.

"I guess we better find a carriage then" Hermione said picking up her cat carrier.

"Yeah, otherwise there won't be anywhere to sit" Ron said, he then turned to Ginny "get lost Ginny"

"Oh that's nice" Ginny huffed grabbing hold one end of her trunk, she was about to leave when Harry grabbed hold of her wrist.

"No, don't leave, ignore Ron. I have something to tell the three of you" he said trying to find an excuse, any excuse to keep Ginny near by.

Unfortunately the only carriage where they could find to talk privately was also occupied. But instead of students it was occupied by a young looking man wearing shabby robes. He was fast asleep, curled up underneath a cloak.

"Who's he?" Ron asked slamming himself onto a seat.

"Professor R.J.lupin" Hermione replied sitting opposite Ron.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione, leaving just enough room for Harry to sit next to her.

"It say's so on his case" Hermione replied pointing to the briefcase that indeed said professor R.J.lupin. "So what did you want to tell us Harry?"

Harry told him everything Mr Weasley told him. After he finished Hermione and Ron got into a debate about Sirius Black's sanity, and then how Harry can't go to hogsmead. While Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder slowly drifting off…….

The train stopped. It halted so suddenly, that all four of them fell out of their seats.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron mumbled thickly

"Don't know it's not time to stop is it?" Harry asked blowing Hermione's hair out of his eyes.

"No we got ages" Hermione said struggling to get up. To make matters worse the lights went out.

"OH YOU ARE NOT SEROUSE!" Ginny shouted

"Ow Ginny that was my ear" Ron said

The door opened and someone tripped over them.

"Ouch" a voice mumbled, the voice sounded rather familiar.

"NEVILLE IS THAT YOU?" Harry shouted

"Harry?"

"No I'm Hermione" Harry said sarcastically

"Oh sorry Hermione I thought you were Harry" Harry waved a hand as if to hit him.

"Ouch that was me" Ron snapped

"Sorry"

An argument soon broke out between the five.

"QUEIT!!!!!" professor Lupin has awoken. "Now, you five stay here and I'll find the driver" he said calmly.

The carriage door creaked open, something has entered. Everyone's breath became uneven, the temperature declined very quickly. And then….. Then someone screamed.

"Harry! Harry wake up."

Harry's eyes flickered; he saw Ron, Hermione and Neville hovering above him.

"Who screamed?" he asked

Ron looked confused "nobody, Ginny was shivering but that was it. You passed out" a snapping sound made everyone jump.

Professor Lupin passed round pieces of chocolate. "Eat it, it'll help. I'm going to check in with the driver." He turned to Harry who was the only one who didn't eat the chocolate. "Please eat it, I haven't poisoned it".

Harry immediately took a bite of the chocolate and felt the warmth spread. He moved towards Ginny and whispered in her ear.

"You were back in the chamber weren't you?"

Ginny nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. Harry leaned in a placed a dry kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry it's over now" he whispered.

They ignored the funny looks from Hermione, Ron and Neville.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: the bold in the pervious chapter came directly out of Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. I may do the same for future chapters. Normal font is my version of every thing. The following chapter means I can miss a good chapter. **

Harry slammed himself down on the small couch in the corner of the common room. Ginny looked up from the piece of parchment she was writing on.

"Bad day?" she asked

Harry looked at her and a small smile formed at the corner of his mouth causing Ginny's heart to take a dozen flips. "You can say that" he said.

Ginny edged closer to Harry abandoning her potions homework. "If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine" she said

Harry's smile grew "only if you share those chocolate frogs you're hiding" he said

"Fine, but I only have this one left" Ginny said pulling out the chocolate frog behind the red cushion and tossing it to Harry.

"Thanks, well where to begin? At breakfast the Slytherins mocked me about passing out round the dementors" Harry grumbled biting into the frogs leg.

"The gits! No one can help what they do round the dementors, dad went to Azkaban a few years back for a visit and he came back all shaky" Ginny said

"Yeah your brothers mentioned that as well. Me, Ron and Hermione went to divination, it seemed all right at first. Ron said I was going to be happy but suffer. (Ginny giggled at that) then Trelawney said I had the grim and was going to die." Harry said finishing the second leg.

"You what! Our uncle Bilius saw a grim and died twenty-four hours later!" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah Ron mentioned that, Hermione thought it was foolish. Do you know she's taking two or three classes at the same time?" Harry asked

Ginny nodded "I don't see why she has to do muggle studies"

"Well anyway went to care of magical creatures. Hagrid introduced these hippogriffs, they were so fascinating, and I got to ride one. Then Malfoy had to go ruin it."

"What did he do now?" Ginny asked

"He insulted buckbeak the hippogriff I rode on" Harry said bitterly

"The git! You're not supposed to insult a hippogriff." Ginny said

"Yeah well buckbeak broke his arm. To make matters worse me, Hermione and Ron went to see Hagrid and after we calmed him down he yelled at me for being out of the castle. I mean come on I doubt Sirius Black is going to come in any minute" Harry said.

"It must be annoying having random people acting all over protective over you" Ginny observed. It was at this moment Harry realised that he had his arm round her shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said enjoying the moment "it must be hard for you to have six older brothers. They got to be overprotective"

Ginny turned to face Harry. She suddenly became aware how close they were. "I can fight my own battles and they know it" she whispered.

Harry leaned in a little closer, trying to get the guts to kiss Ginny. She looked so pretty in the dim light. Her hair seemed like it was on fire, her brown eyes were sparkling and her lips seemed so soft…..

"HEY HARRY, YOU'RE COMING OR WHAT?" Ron yelled standing at the bottom of the boy dormitory stair case.

"Err yeah, just a minute Ron" Harry called back. He turned back to Ginny who moved away from him "goodnight Ginny" he said

"Night Harry" Ginny said

Harry went off with Ron and as soon as Ginny knew he was in his dorm she screamed into a cushion.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks went by, (much to both Harry's and Ginny's disappointment) Harry and Ginny never really got the chance to have a one on one chat like the first day. Harry who's been busy with homework and Qudditch practice and Ginny who's been busy catching up on what she missed last year.

Soon it was Halloween and the hogsmead trip came up. Harry wasn't at the common room after breakfast so Ginny assumed that he was at Qudditch practice though she didn't hear about it. So she packed a small picnic that consisted of sweets and set off to find Harry. When Ginny got to the pitch and found no one there she sighed.

She spent the majority of the morning walking round the lake, roughly round noon she flopped onto the damp grass and sighed. She really did hope that she could spend the day with Harry. She closed her eyes and went back to that moment were they almost kissed.

Something wet and warm licked her. Her eyes flew open to see a black dog sitting next to her head. She smiled at it.

"Hello" she said quietly she sat up and the dog backed up slowly. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." She lifted a hand out for it to sniff. The dog licked her hand. "You're rather skinny aren't you? Hmm do you belong to Hagrid?" she asked

To her surprise the dog shook its head. "You can understand me?" she whispered, the dog nodded. "Wow, well do you have a collar?" she asked edging closer to the dog. It shook his head "no name?" she asked patting its head; again the dog shook its head. "Hmm I guess I'll call you snuffles" she said the dog growled lightly "well it's either that or fluffy you pick" Ginny said looking stern.

The dog whined "snuffles it is then" Ginny said grinning. She then turned to her bag and pulled out some cauldron cakes, she opened the packages a gave half to the dog. It looked at her and then scoffed its half down. Ginny picked one up and took a bite.

"I was going to share this with a boy I like" she said the dog settled down as if to listen to her. "He's a year older; he wasn't allowed to go to hogsmead. I was kind of hoping he would spend the day with me but I couldn't find him"

Ginny pulled out two bottles of pumpkin juice she opened one and left it in front of snuffles. She then opened the other for herself. "He saved my life." She said before taking a sip. The dog looked at her questioningly.

"Last year I got possessed by you know whose memory and almost died. The boy saved my life, we wrote over the summer and he brought me a holy head harpies badge for my birthday" Ginny grinned at the memory.

She took another sip and watched in interest as the dog took the bottle in his mouth and took a swig. "His name is Harry Potter, he has the most wonderful green eyes" she said mostly to herself. Snuffles dropped the bottle spilling juice over the grass.

Ginny spent the rest off the afternoon talking to snuffles about Harry. She fed him half of her pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs as she did. Ginny then got up to leave, before she did, she hugged snuffles.

"You're a wonderful listener snuffles. I hope I get to meet you again; I got to go to the Halloween feast now. It'll be my first one. I missed the last one" Ginny left the dog and wandered towards the castle not realising the dog was following her.

Sirius Black enjoyed the company of Ginny Weasley. He was heading towards the castle in hope to get Pettigrew, when he saw her. At first he thought it was Lily. He ran over hoping the whole thing was a nightmare and he just woke up from it. He licked her cheek in hope that she would wake up and snap "BLACK GET OUT OF MY FACE!" he was shocked to see dark brown eyes instead of green.

Ginny spoke to him and gave him sweets that he hasn't eaten in twelve years. She told him about Harry and how she felt about him. Sirius was willing to bet his life that Harry felt the same way. After all the Potter's are cursed to marry redheads. He hates the name she gave him but it was better than fluffy, he followed her too the castle, so he can make sure she was safe. After all she did have a bad year last year.

Ginny curled up in the thick purple sleeping bag in between Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. Her two best friends. They spent the first two hours whispering theories on how Sirius Black managed to get into the castle. Luna suggested that the Nargles have been helping him, Ginny doubted that but the suggestion was purely Luna.

Ginny watched the enchanted ceiling. She hoped Harry was all right.


	6. Chapter 6

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the snitch quickly-**

**He turned, intending to head back towards the middle of the pitch, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely: the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.**

**Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden fringe out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished. **

"**Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"**

**Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the pitch and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…..**

**With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed towards the snitch.**

"**Come on!" he growled at his nimbus, as the rain whipped his face. "**_**Faster!" **_

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though strong as ever, was to forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned of the sound, as though Harry had gone deaf-what was going on?**

**And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the pitch below….**

**Before he had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the snitch and looked down.**

**At least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing below. It was a though freezing water was rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again….someone was screaming, screaming inside his head….a woman…..**

"_**Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**_

"_**Stand aside, you silly girl….stand aside, now…."**_

"_**Not Harry, pleases no, take me, kill me instead-**_

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain….what was he doing? Why was he flying? He needed to help her….she was going to die…..she was going to be murdered….**

**He was falling. Falling through the icy mist.**

"_**Not Harry! Please…have mercy….have mercy…."**_

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming and Harry knew no more.**

"**Lucky the ground was so soft"**

"**I thought he was dead for sure"**

"**But he didn't even break his glasses"**

**Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he goes there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.**

"**That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life"**

**Scariest…the scariest thing…hooded black figures…..cold……screaming…..**

**Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Qudditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of the swimming pool.**

"**Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How are you feeling?"**

**It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning…..the grim….the snitch……and the dementors…..**

"**What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

"**You fell off," said Fred "must've been – what- fifty feet?"**

"**We thought you'd died" said Alicia, who was shaking.**

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.**

"**But the match" said Harry. "What happened? Are we having a replay?"**

**No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.**

"**We didn't - **_**lose?" **_

"**Diggory got the snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square…..even Wood admits it."**

"**Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realising he wasn't there.**

"**Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."**

**His voice faded away, but Harry hardly noticed. He was thinking about what the dementors had done to him…..about the screaming voice. He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.**

"**Did someone get my nimbus?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked at each other.**

"**Er-**

"**What?" said Harry looking from one to the other.**

"**Well….when you fell off, it got blown away" said Hermione hesitantly.**

"**And?"**

"**And it hit – oh, Harry – it hit the whomping willow"**

**Harry's insides lurched. The whomping willow was a very violent tree which stood alone in the middle of the grounds. **

"**And?" he said dreading the answer.**

"**Well, you know the whomping willow" said Ron "it – it doesn't like to be hit"**

"**Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came round" said Hermione in a very small voice.**

**Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**

Harry spent the rest of the weekend in the hospital wing. In between visitors Harry finished of homework and stared longing at the remains of his broom. Oliver came to say that it wasn't Harry's fault. Cedric came to apologise and Hermione and Ron came a lot.

Ginny visited late Sunday afternoon. She brought a singing card that had a very shrill voice. Harry had to keep it underneath a fruit bowl.

Ginny grimaced "sorry, I must have done the charm wrong"

"It's all right, it's the thought that counts" Harry said chucking a chocolate frog towards her.

Ginny caught it "how are you feeling?" she asked stuffing a chocolate leg in her mouth.

"I…..Ginny what I'm going to tell you is personal, very personal"

"I can keep it a secret if that's what you mean" Ginny said frowning

Harry nodded "when the dementors come near me……I can hear my mum….Voldemort" Harry felt tears run down his cheek.

"Oh, Harry" Ginny whispered wiping the tears away with a handkerchief. "I know you're scared and upset. I felt the exact same thing. When those dementors came near me near me I was back in the chamber with Tom's voice echoing in my ear and you slowly dying"

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug. "What a pair we make" he whispered into her ear. Ginny snuggled into Harry's shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't let go.

Harry enjoyed the moment, he could smell the shampoo on Ginny's hair, and it smelled like some kind of flower. He hoped that this would last forever because with Ginny in his arms everything seemed all right.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny curled up on the windows seat in the common room. She was reading but slowly, her eyes drifting of the page to look at the dazzling snow. She hoped snuffles was all right out there in the cold. Harry told her a few weeks later that he thought he saw the grim causing Ginny to choke on her drink at the moment. Once again Ginny had her hopes up to spend the day with Harry only to find him missing, Ginny suspects that Harry was with professor Lupin.

Professor Lupin had promised lessons on how to defend you from dementors. So Harry might be there. Ginny snapped her book shut, and walked off to her dorm. She pulled on an extra jumper, her cloak, a scarf, hat and a pair of gloves. She might be able to find snuffles and sneak him to the kitchen for a Christmas feast.

She exited the tower only to walk into Harry.

"Oh hi Harry" she said blushing

"Hi Ginny" Harry mumbled looking down at his feet. _Come on you can do this! _"Er going somewhere?" he asked

"Thought I'd go for a walk" Ginny mumbled allowing her hair to hide her face.

Harry reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "how about you go to hogsmead with me?"

Ginny looked up "Harry you can't go to hogsmead and neither can I"

"Fred and George gave me this map, it shows you the secret passages of Hogwarts and the whereabouts of every person" Harry muttered "so do you want to come? As date?"

WAIT! WHAT! DID HE SAY THAT?????

Harry looked at Ginny hopefully; she looked up and smiled "I would love to"

"Great, come on follow me" Harry said pulling Ginny along the corridor with his eye on the map. Inside his head he was singing. Harry stopped at the old crone and got out his wand, Ginny watched in interest as he tapped it against the hump and muttered "dissendium".

The stone slid away, revealing a narrow twisted passage. Harry tapped the piece of parchment and muttered "mischief managed" he put the parchment in his pocket and then muttered "lumos". Harry and Ginny walked through slowly. It could have been twenty minutes when they reached to a dead end. In front of them were steps. They climbed up only to hit the ceiling.

"Ow" Ginny mumbled

"Sorry, I didn't realise this was the end" Harry whispered he patted the ceiling only to find a trapdoor. He wretched it open and got out. He was in a cellar, a cellar full of sweets. He pulled Ginny out.

They **heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.**

"**And get another box of jelly slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out- said a woman's voice.**

**A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Harry leapt behind an enormous crate** dragging Ginny with him. They waited as a man shifted through the boxes. They crept out and quickly ran up the stairs.

They eyed the sweets, both of them never seen so many sweets in one place before. **Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of every flavour beans, and another of fizzing whizzbees, the levitating sherbet balls Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were special effects sweets: droobles best blowing gum (which filled a room with bluebell-coloured bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery toothflossing stringmints, tiny black pepper imps (breath fire for your friends!), ice mice (hear your teeth chatter and squeak!), peppermint creams shaped like toads (hops realistically in the stomach!), fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons.**

"Grab a bag and put in as many sweets as you can in it" Harry said "whatever you think is the best"

Ginny nodded and began shoving various chocolates and toffees. "Ron told me about butterbeer in the three broomsticks. After I pay for this we can share them there" Harry said.

"You're spoiling me" Ginny murmured

"I'm spoiling the pair of us" Harry said pulling Ginny into the queue. "We deserve this after those bloody dementors"

"Thanks" Ginny said smiling up at Harry.

Harry's heart started the beat faster; he leaned down, his lips closing in on hers-

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Hermione shrieked

"Dam it" Harry muttered angrily

"Shh, Hermione let us pay for our sweets and we'll explain everything" Ginny hissed

"GINNY!" Ron shouted dropping a bag spilling levitating sherbet balls on the floor.

"Shh" Harry and Ginny hissed. They quickly paid for their sweets and headed to the three broomsticks. Ron was upset that Fred and George didn't gibe him in the map and Hermione wanted Harry to hand it in to McGonagall. They were enjoying a nice drink in the three broomsticks; Harry reached for Ginny's hand under the table. He liked the small smile she had on her face when his hand clasped hers.

**A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the three broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tank and choked.**

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub in a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conservation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak: Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic. **

In an instant Harry and Ginny ducked down under the table.

**Somewhere above **them**, Hermione whispered "**_**mobiliarbus!"**_

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.**

**Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.**

"**A small gillywater-**

"**Mine" said professor McGonagall voice.**

"**Four pints of mulled mead-**

"**Ta, Rosmerta" said Hagrid**

"**A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella-**

"**Mmm!" said professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.**

"**So you'll be the redcurrant rum, minister"**

"**Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear" said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself won't you? Come and join us….."**

"**Well, thank you very much minister."**

**Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart pounding uncomfortably in his throat. **This meant he had to spend a lot of time trapped under a table with Ginny, what if she wanted him to kiss her?

"**So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, minister?" came madam Rosmerta's voice.**

**Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he was checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "what else m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Hallowe'en?"**

"**I did hear a rumour" admitted madam Rosmerta **

"**Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said professor McGonagall exasperatedly.**

"**Do you think Black's still in the area, minister?" whispered madam Rosmerta **

"**I'm sure of it" said Fudge shortly. **

"**You know that the dementors have searched my pub twice?" said madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away….it's very bad for business minister"**

"**Rosmerta, m'dear, I don't like them anymore than you do" said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution….unfortunate, but there you are….I've met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore-he won't let them inside the castle grounds"**

"**I should think not" said professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"**

"**Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.**

"**all the same" demurred Fudge "they are here to protect you all from something much worse….we all know what Black's capable of…."**

"**Do you know, I still have trouble believing it" said madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over the dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd thought…. I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."**

"**You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta" said Fudge gruffly "the worst he did isn't widely known"**

"**The worst?" said madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"**

"**I certainly do" said Fudge**

"**I can't believe that, what could be possibly worse?"**

"**You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta" murmured professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"**

"**Naturally" said madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here- ooh they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act Sirius Black and James Potter"**

Harry grabbed hold on Ginny's hand tightly.

"**Precisely" said professor McGonagall "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course – exceptionally bright, in fact – but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers – **

"**I dunno" chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money"**

"**You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in professor Flitwick "inseparable"**

"**Of course they were" said Fudge "potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."**

"**Because Black turned out to be in league with you know who?" whispered madam Rosmerta.**

"**Worse even than that, m'dear….." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew you know who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against you know who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, you know who wasn't easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the fidelius charm."**

"**How does that work?" said madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.**

"**An immensely complex spell" he said squeakily "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person or secret keeper and is henceforth impossible to find – unless, of course, the secret keeper chooses the divulge it. As long the secret keeper refused to speak, you know who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"**

"**So Black was the Potters' secret keeper" whispered madam Rosmerta.**

"**Naturally" said professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself….and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' secret keeper himself."**

"**He suspected Black?" gasped madam Rosmerta**

"**He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping you know who informed of their movements" said professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to you know who"**

"**But James Potter insisted on using Black?"**

"**He did" said Fudge heavily "and then barely a week after the fidelius charm had been performed-**

"**Black betrayed them?" breathed madam Rosmerta.**

"**He did indeed. Black was tired of his double agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for you know who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters death. But as we all know, you know who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colours as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it-**

"**Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.**

"**Shh!" said professor McGonagall **

"**I met him!" growled Hagrid "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead….an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn't know he'd bin Lily an' James's secret keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' you know who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.**

"**Hagrid, please!" said professor McGonagall "keep your voice down"**

"**how was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was you know who he cared abou'! An' then he says "give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him" ha! Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncles. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. "I won' need it anymore" he says**

**I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters secret keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night knew it was a matter o' hours before the ministry was after him.**

_**But what if I'd given Harry to him eh? **_**I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His Bes' friend's son! But when a wizard goes over ter the dark side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em' anymore….."**

**A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction "but he didn't manage to disappear did he? The ministry of magic caught up with him next day!"**

"**Alas, if only we had" said Fudge bitterly "it was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew – another of the Potters friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters secret keeper, he went after Black himself"**

"**Pettigrew…that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said madam Rosmerta.**

"**Hero-worshipped Black and Potter" said professor McGonagall "never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him, you can imagine how I – how I regret that now…" she sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.**

"**There, now, Minerva" said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eye-witnesses – muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later – told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing. "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!" and then he went for his wand. Well, of course Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"**

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "stupid boy….foolish boy….he was always hopeless at duelling…should have left it to the ministry…"**

"**I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands – I'd've ripped him limb- from – limb" Hagrid growled.**

"**You don't know what you're talking about Hagrid" said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained hit wizards from the magical law enforcement squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was junior minister in the department of magical catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I – I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…. A heap of blood-stained robes and a few – a few fragments – **

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly, there was the sound of five noses being blown.**

"**Well there you have it, Rosmerta" said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the magical law enforcement patrol and Pettigrew received the order of Merlin, first class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since"**

**Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh. "Is it true he's mad minister?"**

"**I wish I could say that he was" said Fudge slowly "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those muggles was action of a cornered and desperate man – cruel….pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark, there's no sense in them….but I was shocked at how **_**normal **_**Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored – asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him – and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."**

"**But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious minister, he isn't trying to rejoin you-know- who, is he?"**

"**I daresay that is his – er – eventual plan" said Fudge evasively "but we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say you know who alone and friendless is one thing….but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…."**

**There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.**

"**You know Cornelius, if you're dinning with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle" said professor McGonagall.**

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight and madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the three broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow and the teachers disappeared. **

"**Harry?"**

The smell of Ginny became overpowering as she leaned closer.

"It's all right to cry Harry" she whispered pulling him into an embrace.

_Authors note: so sorry it took long to update. Been busy revising for mocks. Never fear in two weeks it'll be over and I get a WHOLE week extra to write more Harry and Ginny fluff. _


	8. Chapter 8

He wandered towards the flame that was lying on the snow. It seemed that it was official he was going mad due to the lack of food. He got closer and he noticed the flame wasn't a flame but a young girl sleeping.

Sleeping in the snow. She must be frozen; he was surprised that she hadn't died of hypothermia. He wrapped his mouth round a hunk of her flaming red hair and began to drag her. He stopped when he got to a tree and released the girl's hair. He began to dig. He made a barrier of snow around the tree, and once again he dragged the girl, he dragged her into the barrier and curled on top of her. Body heat was the best thing for her right now.

Ginny woke up to find herself curled up under a black fur blanket. Her back was sore and her legs felt stiff. She moved slightly, causing the blanket to sit up.

"Snuffles, it's you!" she cried throwing her arms round the dog sitting on her lap. "I missed you, have you lost weight?"

The dog jumped off of her.

"You never guess what happened last night, Harry asked me out" she said blushing slightly. The dog laid on the floor and looked at her as to say go on. So she did, she told snuffles about the Maurders map, the date, everything about Sirius Black.

It must have been hours till Ginny got up to leave. "Come on snuffles, I know the way to their kitchens. The house elves will feed you till you burst and I could use a snack" she said cheerfully.

She loved having someone to talk too about everything. Luna and Colin were great but she can't tell them things. She managed to get snuffles in the kitchens and the house elves were delighted to see her again.

"Miss wheezy, it's lovely to see you again" said one of the elves.

"Thank you pinkie, will you feed this dog to his heart content and I would like hot chocolate and chocolate fudge cake please" Ginny said sitting on a small stool beside the fire.

She spent the time watching snuffles eat a whole joint of ham, an entire chicken and some fat sausages. She finished her cake as snuffles licked up the last drop off mead in his bowl. She leaned in to pat his head as he drifted off.

"Pinkie, can you look after this dog? I need to go" Ginny said standing up.

She left the kitchens and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. She then walked right into someone.

"Oh sorry Ginny" Harry mumbled.

"It's all right Harry, how are you doing?" Ginny asked looking up at Harry. Harry still looked rather depressed.

"I'm…..still depressed, angry, and frustrated" Harry said running a hand through his hair. "I just don't understand why they won't just tell me"

"Maybe they didn't want to upset you" Ginny offered.

"Yeah maybe" Harry muttered darkly.

"_Oooooh potty and weaslett are under mistletoe"_

Harry and Ginny looked up to see peeves giggling and mistletoe hanging right above their head. Both went bright red.

"_Go on potty kiss her!" _peeves said.

Harry slowly leaned in his lips coming closer and closer……

And they then touched hers. Harry's hand reached up and pulled her hair back as he deepened the kiss. Ginny's arms wrapped round Harry's neck.

Peeves started to get a little bored; the two gryffindorks weren't embarrassed or paying attention to him. He began to float off singing.

_Potty and weaslett _

_Sitting in the tree._

_K I S S I N G_

_First comes love_

_Second comes marriage _

_Third comes a ugly redhead scar-baby _

Peeves cackled as he flew past professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore chuckled; he knew Mr Potter and Miss Weasley were made for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

A lot has happened since Harry's and Ginny's first kiss. The next day was Christmas and Harry received a firebolt that McGonagall suspected to be jinxed. Harry was then busy learning the patronus charm with professor Lupin as well with Qudditch practice and going between Ron and Hermione who were once again arguing.

Snuffles, has once again disappeared but according to the house elves, he left with a package of food. It was a fine evening just before the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match. Harry was slouching in one of the sofas with an arm round Ginny, who was curled up against him reading. The rest of the common room was busy admiring the firebolt that has just been cleared of all jinxes and hexes. It was rather peaceful till Harry noticed Hermione was sitting opposite them.

"**How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her.**

"**Oh, well – you know – working hard" said Hermione. Close to, Harry saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin. **

"**Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.**

"**I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalised.**

"Hermione, if you don't drop a couple subjects, you'll drop dead any second being overworked." Ginny cried out, looking worried for her friend.

"**Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated – looking number chart. **Ignoring Hermione's and Ginny's annoyed looks.

"**Oh, no it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly "it's my favourite subject! It's – **

**But exactly what was wonderful about arithmancy, Harry never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. There came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder – and then, Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.**

"**LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled shaking the sheets in her face.**

"**Ron, what - ?"**

"**SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"**

**Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like –**

"**BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence "HE'S GONE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"**

"**n – No" said Hermione, in a trembling voice.**

**Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Harry **and Ginny **leant forward. Lying on top of the weird spiky shapes were long, ginger cat hairs.**

"I get the feeling, that it won't be peaceful around here for a long time" Ginny said her eyes never leaving the cat hairs.

**Authors note: sorry it's short please review and I'll try to update sooner. **


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed to be official; Ron and Hermione's friendship is over. When Harry wasn't at Qudditch practice or on a date with Ginny, he hung out with Ron, Ginny and the twins. Not that he didn't want to spend time with Hermione but…. Hermione's been a bit too busy with work, so it wasn't really much fun. Despite their efforts Ron was still depressed.

"**Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring scabbers was," said Fred bracingly "and he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly. One swallow – he probably didn't feel a thing."**

"_**Fred" **_**said Ginny indignantly**

"**All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself" said George **

"**He bit Goyle for us once!" said Ron miserably. "Remember, Harry?"**

"**Yeah, that's true" said Harry **

"**His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to hogsmead and buy a new rat. What's the point of moaning?"**

After a last ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, (involving a ride on the firebolt) Harry decided to take Ginny out on a ride. It was rather dark, and madam hooch was still sleeping.

"milady" Harry said bowing down.

Ginny giggled "we shouldn't have done this good sir, if my brothers catch me out of bed at this fine hour you'll be killed" she said

Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed it gently "I rather take the risk, than not take such a fine woman on a ride"

Ginny climbed on to the firebolt and wrapped her arms round Harry's waist. "Take me to the stars and beyond" she whispered in his ear.

"I would go further" Harry replied kicking off.

Ginny enjoyed the flight. The wind felt lovely in her hair, and she's never been this fast before.

"It's just as wonderful as it looks" she yelled

Harry merely laughed.

After half an hour they landed. They giggled when they realised madam hooch was still asleep and woke her up to tell her practice was over.

They got into the common room just a Wood said it was time for the team to go to bed. Harry turned and gave Ginny a goodnight kiss.

"See you tomorrow" he whispered

"Good luck, seeker" she said grinning.

The game was wonderful, Ginny stood in the stands cheering, she laughed at Lee Jordan's commentary (he kept going on about the firebolt) and she laughed when Wood told Harry to knock Chang of her broom.

Harry wouldn't he was too much a gentleman to do that.

Ginny gasped when she saw the dementors and she gasped when she saw Harry perform a patronus. It was a beautiful silver stag. After it charged at the dementors it galloped to her briefly before disappearing.

And then Harry caught the snitch.

"**That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina and Katie all kissed Harry, and Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the pitch, Ron **and Ginny **in the lead. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd. **

Ginny immediately pulled him into a kiss. Everyone cheered louder at that.

"Hip, hip for Harry an' Ginny" Hagrid yelled with tears in his eyes.

Harry laughed wrapping an arm round Ginny's waist. "I've been meaning to ask you" he whispered in her ear. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny nodded "but shower first, you stink"

Harry laughed and so did someone behind him. They turned to see professor Lupin standing behind them.

"Lily would say the same thing to James" professor Lupin said smiling "by the way Harry, fascinating patronus"

Harry's grin grew wider "I didn't even feel the dementors"

"Ah, about that" professor Lupin led them towards McGonagall who was shouting at a bunch of crumpled Slytherins. "You gave mr Malfoy quite a fright"

"Brilliant" Ginny said

It was rather late at night, and Ginny was half asleep in Hermione's bed. She's been there since ten o'clock trying to cheer Hermione up. Ron was still being a git to her and she left the party crying. Ginny sighed and got up; ready to go back to her nice warm bed, so she could dream about Harry a bit more.

She crept out of bed, when she heard her brother screaming. She ran down the stairs just in time to see snuffles running out of the portrait hole.

"IT WAS SIRIUS BLACK"

She kept hearing Ron yelling these words to Percy and professor McGonagall. She's been betrayed.

Snuffles was Sirius Black, it was the only explanation.

**Authors note: sorry it took so long to update, I've been working on my doctor who stories. This chapter is a birthday presents to my baby brother Michael (now twelve) and my friend Joe (now sixteen) happy birthday guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was another hogsmead weekend and Harry went with Ron, just in case Hermione tries to get him and Ginny in trouble. Ginny decided to visit Hagrid and attempt to cheer him up. It wasn't fair that buckbeak is being prosecuted due to Malfoys big mouth.

Ginny was halfway there when she saw snuffles near the whomping willow. She should go and get a teacher but Ginny was too angry. And when she was angry, common sense flew out the window.

So she ran after him, followed him in some secret passage way that was under the whomping willow (she wasn't really surprised because it was Hogwarts, the king of secret passages).

She followed him into an old building and jumped onto his back before he could transform and held her wand at his throat.

"I know who you are" she hissed

He wiggled underneath her and transformed. He then pushed her off and edged towards the wall.

"Ginny please…. Let me talk" he croaked

Ginny didn't let her guard down "what so you could mutter an incarnation and blow me up" she snapped.

"No …. It's about your brother…." He gasped

"What do you want with Ron" she asked

"His rat…. His rat is an animagus"

Ginny almost dropped her wand "the rat's dead" she said

"No he faked it….the map….the Maurders map…. It'll show you…. If his still on the grounds"

"What's the animagus name?" Ginny asked

"Peter Pettigrew"

"LIAR! YOU KILLED HIM!" Ginny shrieked

"No… he faked his death …. Cut of his finger… and transformed"

Ginny froze "scabbers got a missing toe" she whispered

Sirius nodded "crookshanks tried to get him for me"

"It all makes sense" Ginny whispered sitting down on the floor "I always wondered why just a finger when it should really be a toe. Why would you betray someone so close?"

"I wasn't the secret keeper" Sirius whispered

"I know, if you didn't kill Pettigrew, you couldn't betray Harry's dad"

"I feel like I did. Peter was the secret keeper. I suggested it."

Ginny closed her eyes "why did you become an animagus?" she asked

Sirius grinned "you told me fascinating stories, now it's my turn. When I was eleven, I made three best friends James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. We were the best of friends and played pranks on lots of people. We decided to call ourselves the Maurders. During second year we found out that Remus was a werewolf and after convincing him we didn't care about that little fact, we looked into way to make him feel comfortable. James found in a book that werewolves won't bite animagus's in their animal forms, so after three years of hard work, we became animagus."

"Wow, I mean WOW! I didn't know professor Lupin was a werewolf. It explains so much. So you're a dog and Pettigrew is a rat but what was Harry's dads form?"

Sirius's smile grew wider "a stag"

"Harry's patronus is a stag" Ginny said

Sirius nodded "I know I saw it in the match. Good seeker he is"

"Why did you come to me that weekend last October?"

"I-I thought you were Lily and well obviously you weren't but-

"You missed them. Your friends I mean"

Sirius nodded.

There was a sound outside, a voice that sounded just like Ron's.

Ginny ran to a boarded window and looked out to see Ron talking to someone invisible.

"**Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it. I asked nearly headless nick…. He says he's heard a very rough crowd live here. No one can get in. Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut"**

Sirius snorted. They watched Malfoy and his goons have mud thrown at them by Harry.

"Just like James" Sirius laughed "something we do to snivellus"

Ginny giggled

They saw Ron say goodbye to the invisible Harry.

"You should go to Ginny" Sirius whispered "promise; you'll look after Harry and Remus for me"

"I promise, just one more question"

"Go ahead"

"Who were who on the Maurders map?"

"I was Padfoot, James was prongs and Remus was moony"

Ginny nodded "look after yourself snuffles"

"Take care red"

"Don't call me that"

She left hearing Sirius laugh "just like his mother, the poor lad will have a hard time"


	12. Chapter 12

The next few months have been stressful for Harry, when he hadn't been practicing for the Qudditch final, he was revising for exams. Ginny wasn't able to tell him about her meeting with Sirius, however she kept an extra eye out for Pettigrew and planned to talk to professor Lupin as soon as she could.

Soon it was the big day and Ginny sat in between Hermione and Ron in the stands. Together they held a banner reading LIONS FOR THE CUP! They sat there and watched the Gryffindor team enter the pitch as Jordan began the commentary.

"**And here are the Gryffindors! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best side Hogwarts has seen in a good few years – **

**Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of boos from the Slytherin end.**

"**And here comes the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill – **

**More boos from the Slytherin crowd. **Ginny, **however, thought lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.**

Ginny watched Wood and Flint shake hands and the teams setting off.

"**And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good Alicia! Argh, no – quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch – WHAM! - nice bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the quaffle, it's caught by – Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina – nice swerve round Montague – **_**duck, Angelina, that's a bludger! - **_** SHE SCORES! TEN – ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

Ginny screamed with the crowd when Flint knocked Angelina off her broom and smirked when Fred knocked the bludger in Flint's head, she knew Fred had a crush on Angelina.

She cheered when Alicia scored the penalty and when Wood blocked the Slytherin penalty; she hopes Harry can win this.

"**Gryffindor in possession, no Slytherin, in possession –no! - Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch – THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"**

**Montague, a Slytherin chaser had swerved in front of Katie and instead if seizing the quaffle, had grabbed her head. Katie cartwheeled in the air managed to stay on her broom but dropped the quaffle.**

**Madam hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin keeper.**

"**THIRTY – ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING- **

"**Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-!"**

"**I'm telling it like it is, professor!"**

Ginny laughed at that, she suspected that McGonagall was not amused. She immediately screamed as she saw the bludgers go for Harry. And laughed again when the Slytherin beaters collided into one another.

"**Ha, haaa!" yelled Jordan, as the Slytherin beaters lurched away from each other clutching their heads. "Too bad boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the quaffle – Flint alongside her – poke him in the eye Angelina!- I t was a joke professor, it was a joke – oh no – Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, come on, now, Wood, save-!"**

**But Flint scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end and Lee swore so badly that professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.**

"**Sorry, professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten and Gryffindor in possession –**

This was turning into one of the dirtiest game Ginny has ever seen and that was including the final in the league three years back. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw George retaliate when Alicia got hurt (he fancies her). She jumped for joy when the Gryffindor chasers scored the penalty and the Slytherins didn't.

It began to get quicker, Katie scored, then Angelina and then Harry spotted the snitch and dived down.

And then Draco Malfoy grabbed hold of his broom. And the snitch disappeared. Ginny was furious. She actually began to scream insults along with Ron. But it was nothing compared to Lee Jordan.

"**YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU FILTHY CHEATING B-**

**Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her fist in Malfoy's direction; her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.**

"**Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal – Montague scores -" Lee groaned "seventy- twenty to Gryffindor…"**

"**Angelina Johnson gets the quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"**

**Harry looked round. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy, even the Slytherin keeper, was streaking up the pitch towards Angelina – they were trying to block her – **

**Harry wheeled the firebolt about, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle and kicked it forwards. Like a bullet, he shot towards the Slytherins. **

"**AAAAAAARRRGH!" **

**They scattered as the firebolt zoomed towards them; Angelina's way was clear.**

"**SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead by eighty points to twenty!" **

Ginny's heart stopped when she saw Malfoy heading towards the snitch.

"Come on Harry, come on, you can do this" she whispered closing her eyes tightly – wishing with all her might that Harry will get there first.

"YES!"

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry holding the snitch.

"Oh thank god" she shouted wrapping her arms round Ron and then Hermione. She then let go and pushed past a jumping Percy, pushed past a sobbing McGonagall and Wood and jumped on to Harry.

Harry stumbled and landed on to the floor with Ginny still on top off him kissing every inch of his face.

He lifted the cup in the air with one arm while the other wrapped around Ginny's waist. Harry felt he could produce the world's best patronus.

**Authors note: sooooooooo sorry it took long to update I was planning to get this done for Christmas Eve but the stupid spacing and word broke. I will try to update sooner. Hoped you had a wonderful Christmas – I sure have!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the end of the last day of exams, and Harry was about to leave to see Hagrid.

"It's not fair" Ginny muttered pacing up and down the boys room

"I know" Harry said darkly

"Buckbeak is completely innocent! Personally I think they should behead Malfoy"

The corners of Harry's lips twitched

"As much as I like that image, it's against the law"

Harry and Ginny turned to see Hermione standing at the door.

"Yeah…. Well I can still dream" Ginny said crossing her arms and looking down at her feet.

"Harry it's time to go" Hermione said looking out of the window. "We don't want to bump into the minister on our way back. Are you sure you don't want to come Gin?"

"No thanks Mione, I need to speak to professor Lupin about my exam." Ginny said putting on Harry's old jumper on.

"Hey that's mine"

"I know"

"So why are you wearing it?"

"Because it smells like you, now be good, cheer Hagrid up, kick Malfoy" Ginny bent over Harry and placed a quick kiss on his cheek and then ran off.

Hermione smirked

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Hermione"

"Do you know that you have gone as red as a strawberry"

"Oh"

Hermione began to laugh.

Ginny stood outside of professor Lupin's office. Taking in deep breaths, she's been planning to talk to him since February but it never really happened. With full moons, homework, dates, Qudditch and exams, Ginny never really found the right time to talk to professor Lupin. She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in"

She opened the door carefully and peeked in to see professor Lupin sitting behind his desk leaning over the MAURDERS MAP!

"Professor" she whispered

He looked up and quickly stuffed the map under a book.

"Ginny what a pleasant surprise" he said "would you like a cup of tea?"

"Didn't you see me coming on the map?" she asked ignoring the offer of tea.

"How did you – Harry told you didn't he? Just like his father. How can I help you Ginny?"

Ginny noted how fast he was talking – meaning he wanted her out of the office soon. She also noted how pale he was looking.

"Oh, is it a full moon? God I'm sorry sir" she said

"How did you know?" he asked his eyes widen in fear.

"Padfoot told me" she whispered

Professor Lupin grabbed hold off her shoulders "what did he do to you? Where is he? Please Ginny don't let last years experiences get in the way"

Ginny pushed him off "he didn't do anything to me – well he saved me from freezing to death last Christmas and he saved me from boredom last October" she said as an afterthought. She turned to look at the teacher "Wormtail is still alive" she whispered

Professor Lupin shook his head "impossible! Ginny he was blown up! Thirteen witnesses-

"He's a rat animagus missing a finger" Ginny snapped "my brother's rat had a missing toe! And it disappeared – probably faking it's death once again. Peter betrayed the Potter's not Sirius"

Professor Lupin sat down

"Watch the map professor keep an eye out for peter – please I'll help, when the moon rises and there's no sign of Peter I'll leave" she whispered

Professor Lupin sighed "very well, but tomorrow we no longer speak of this crazy story and you'll show me where Sirius is hiding"

Ginny nodded, she could only hope that Peter will show up on the map, Sirius needs to be free; Harry needs someone that's not the Dursleys.

It must have been roughly an hour, when Ginny found Peter.

"Shit" she whispered "shit, shit, shit, professor he's with them – they found him"

She stabbed at the map, pointing at the four figures saying Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione granger and Peter Pettigrew.

Professor Lupin leaned back groaning "god, Peter why?"

"Professor, Sirius is heading towards them!"

"Shit, come on Ginny" professor Lupin said grabbing Ginny by the wrist racing towards the door.

They ran to the whomping willow, Ginny was starting to get out of breath, but professor Lupin still dragged her concentrating on hitting that branch.

"Wait!" she shouted she stopped quickly and grabbed hold of a piece of silvery material.

"James's invisibility cloak" professor Lupin gasped

"You know about the cloak?"

"Many times have I been under it"

"For old times sake"

"Yes please"

Ginny draped the cloak over her and the teacher and they began their journey down the tunnel.

8

They crept along the hallway edging closer and closer to the door; they could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione yelling. Then there was a creak.

Sirius walked out and his eyes wandered across the hall missing the pair.

"**No ones there"**

"**This place is haunted!" said Ron **

Professor Lupin snorted

"**It's not" said **Sirius **still looking at the door in a puzzled way. The shrieking shack was never haunted….** But that's not my story"

Sirius walked back in to the room and professor Lupin and Ginny followed.

"However that particular story grows into the one I'm going to tell you so I might as well"

"Padfoot why don't I tell this part"

Ginny laughed when she saw Ron, Hermione, Harry and Sirius jump. She pulled off the cloak.

"Professor?"

"Ginny?"

"Moony! Ginny! Great to see you lot again" Sirius said practically jumping

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Harry, Ron and Hermione exploded

"Guys calm down and let me explain" Ginny said calmly

"Gin, you got to get away from those two one's a psycho killer and the other is a werewolf" Hermione hissed

Both Harry and Ron stepped back – well Harry did Ron was slouching against the wall

"How dare you!" Ginny snapped "professor Lupin is not only the best teacher but a wonderful person. And Sirius is innocent. And you should know by now Hermione that I don't let anyone insult my friends."

"Ginny" Harry whispered "Black, betrayed my parents, he admitted it"

"No he blames himself" Ginny corrected "Peter Pettigrew betrayed your parents and then faked his death"

Everyone stood there silent.

"Now, maybe professor Lupin should start the story, then Sirius and then me – got it" Ginny eyed the trio. They all gulped and nodded.

"As Sirius said the shrieking shack was never haunted." Professor Lupin said looking depressed "**the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me. That's were it starts – with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could happen if I hadn't been bitten….and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"**

Ginny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Sirius did the same on the other.

"**I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my** **mind when I transform…. I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again. Before the wolfsbane potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that, as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…."Lupin sighed and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the whomping willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted **_**because **_**I had come to Hogwarts. This house -" Lupin looked miserably around the room "– the tunnel that leads to it – they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."**

**Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was scabbers's frightened squeaking. **

"**My transformations in those days were – were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour… even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…**

"Apart from the occasional couple that fancies the snog" Ginny added

"**But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life." **Professor Lupin said ignoring Ginny's comment and the snickers coming from Sirius. "**For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… peter Pettigrew… and of course, your father, Harry – James Potter. Now my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made all sorts of stories. I told them that my mother was ill, and I had to go home and see her… I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course they, like you Hermione, worked out the truth… and they didn't desert me at all. Instead they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became animagi."**

"**My dad too?" said Harry, astounded **

"**yes, indeed" said Lupin "it took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the animagus transformation can go horribly wrong – one reason the ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."**

"**But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled**

"**They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals" said Lupin "a werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's invisibility cloak. They transformed…. Peter, as the smallest could slip beneath the willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less with them."**

"**Hurry up, Remus" snarled Black, who was still watching scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger in his face.**

"**I'm getting there Sirius, I'm getting there…. Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now we could transform. Soon we were leaving the shrieking shack and roaming the school grounds and the village at night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and hogsmead than we ever did…. And that's how we came to write the marauders map, and sign it with our nickname. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was prongs."**

"**What sort of animal - ?" Harry began but Hermione cut across him.**

"**That was really dangerous! Running around – **

"HERMIONE SHUT THE HELL UP" Ginny shouted. Hermione took a step back looking terrified "all that matters is that three good friends were helping him" Ginny snarled "and I bet if you lot were in that position you'd do the exact same thing"

Remus sighed "she's right though Ginny. Sometimes it hurts me, just thinking about it I feel like I'm betraying Dumbledore not telling him this…. Maybe Snape was right about me"

"**Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off scabbers for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"**

"**He's here, Sirius" said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well" he looked up at Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

"**Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the defence against the dark arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not be trusted. He has his reasons…. You see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick that involved me – **

**Black made a derisive noise.**

"**It served him right" he sneered "sneaking around trying to find out what we up to… hoping he could get us expelled…."**

"**Severus was very interested in where I went every month" Lupin told Harry, Ron and Hermione. "We were in the same year, you know, and we – er – didn't like each other much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Qudditch pitch… anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me towards the whomping willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be – er – amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree-trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to go after me. Well of course, Snape had tried it – if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf – but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden to tell anybody by Dumbledore, but from that time on he knew what I was…"**

"**So that's why Snape doesn't like you" said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke"**

"**That's right" sneered a cold voice** coming from the doorway; they all turned to see Snape standing there with his wand on professor Lupin. "I saw that map on your desk, very careless Lupin. One glance and I knew everything I told Dumbledore over the year was right."

"**Severus, you're making a mistake" said Lupin urgently "you haven't heard everything – I can explain – Sirius is not here to kill Harry – **

"**two more for Azkaban tonight" said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… he was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin … a **_**tame **_**werewolf…"**

"You jerk" Ginny snapped "letting a school boy grudge get in the way of truth. You are nothing but a greasy git who thinks nothing but himself"

"Shut it Weasley" Snape snarled

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that" Harry shouted

Sirius wolf whistled and everyone looked at him. For a brief moment Snape forgot why he was there. But he then held his wand at Sirius.

"**Vengeance is sweet" Snape breathed at Black "how I hoped to be the one to catch you…"**

"The joke's on you again Severus. As long as that bloody rat comes, I'll come"

"Willingly? I daresay the dementors will be ecstatic. Happy enough to give you a kiss."

Sirius went pale. "You got to listen to me, the rat –

Snape turned to the door "come on, time to got"

Harry knew he wasn't listening. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he crossed the room and blocked the door.

"Out the way Potter, is this the thanks I get for saving your skin?"

Harry looked up at him "just listen" Harry muttered

"Like father, like son. I saved you! YOU SHOULD BE ON BENDED KNEES THANKING ME. NOW GET OUT THE WAY YOU ARROGANT TOERAG, BEFORE I FORCE YOU TO!"

Without thought Harry lifted his wand and shouted "expelliarmus" except he wasn't the only one. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and professor Lupin also caste the spell. Leaving Snape with a very nasty bump on his head.

"This isn't saying that I believe you" Harry said to Sirius "but I'll listen"

"Thank god" Ginny whispered "I think I should take over" Ginny sat down on the floor and gestured the others to do the same. As they did she began the story.

"Sirius was a decoy. A distraction, he thought if everyone thought he was the secret keeper, Voldemort would go after him. The real secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew –

"Why? Why him? Wasn't Sirius practically a brother to my dad?" Harry interrupted

"That's why, who'd thought that the little boy that followed James Potter would be trusted to hold such a secret. If you needed a secret keeper it would be the closet friend. Your parents and Sirius knew that and chose Peter instead"

Harry nodded

"It turned out Peter was the spy. He told Voldemort as soon as he could and then ran off. Sirius tracked him down and cornered him on the street. That's when Peter shouted all of that rubbish. Peter then blew the street up, cut his finger off and turned into a rat."

"Genius idea, really" Lupin said "what I don't understand is how, Sirius knew scabbers was Peter"

Sirius coughed and pulled out a crumpled newspaper clipping of the Weasleys in Egypt.

"So that's why you were muttering he's in Hogwarts in your sleep!" Harry exclaimed

Sirius nodded

"So scabbers is Pettigrew and Black is innocent" Ron muttered "but how does Ginny know?"

"Er last Halloween, I was a bit delusional and thought I saw Lily lying by the lake and ran up to her in dog form. After that we formed a sort of friendship, she told me all about the stuff you three did in your first and second year. Last Christmas I found her sleeping in the snow and kept her warm, and last February, she learnt who I was and listened to my story."

The trio blinked taking all the information in.

"By the way Harry good shot on that Malfoy brat"

"You saw that?" Harry asked his face shining with pride. Sirius nodded and Harry grinned looking up at him.

"Err no offence but I need more proof" Ron said "could you show me that Peter really is scabbers?"

Professor Lupin and Sirius looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Professor Lupin took scabbers off of Ron and gently placed him on the floor.

Scabbers immediately ran off towards the door, Ginny leaped across and slammed the door. Scabbers took off to a hole in the corner only to have Harry blocking it. Sirius and Remus held their wands towards scabbers and muttered the incantation.

In place of scabbers was a small, balding man shaking. He looked up to reveal watery blue eyes.

"R-r-Remus, s-s-Sirius, my friends, s-s-so good to see you"

"Cut the crap Peter" Sirius said

Peter threw himself at Remus "Remus, you got to believe me, Sirius is lying, he was the spy, he's you know who's right hand man, please Remus he betrayed James"

"LIAR!" Ginny shouted

"See Remus, he's got the girl under the curse, did you know she was possessed by you know who? She's probably working for him"

Harry curled he's hand into a fist. Ron looked like he was going to hit the nearest thing, Hermione clutched onto her wand, Remus looked disgusted and Sirius laughed.

"Blaming a little girl? How low can you go Peter? The day I join Voldemort will be a very cold day in hell"

Peter flinched

"What can't stand hearing your master's name?" Sirius sneered

"Why did you do it Wormtail? Weren't we your brothers? Your family? Wasn't Lily your sister? Wasn't Harry your nephew? We Maurders were family and you tore it apart" Remus whispered

Tears fell from everyone's eyes. Ginny pulled Harry into an embrace and Ron began to rub Hermione's arm.

"I-I-I didn't mean too. H-h-he was taking over, I would have died!" Peter wailed

"You should have died!" Sirius snapped "I would have! Remus would have! Hell James would if it was one of us."

"Together Sirius" Remus whispered holding his wand up.

"NO!" Harry shouted

Remus and Sirius looked at him.

"Harry, you heard him, he admitted it" Sirius said pleadingly

Harry looked directly into Sirius's cool grey eyes. "We hand him to the dementors. Clear your name. Dad wouldn't want you to become a murderer"

Sirius nodded and Remus spelled ropes to tie peter up.

Ginny has never seen such a bizarre parade. Up ahead were Sirius and Harry in a deep conversation, next was Ron, Peter and Hermione in what looked like a six legged race or something similar. Then it was her and professor Lupin, with Snape hovering behind them, bashing against the wall/ceiling.

"Do you think" Ginny started "that Harry will be able to live with Sirius. I mean those muggles… they were horrible"

"I don't know Ginny. The ministry is…. Uptight about these kinds of things. They don't like to admit they're wrong"

"It's not fair"

Professor Lupin nodded "life can be very unfair. But you find small moments that make it worth while"

They managed to get out of the tunnel. Peter was still whimpering.

"Oh shut up you sniffling rat" Sirius, Ginny and Ron snapped, they then paused and looked at each other.

Harry and Hermione laughed and Remus paled at the idea of two more Sirius's. Ginny looked up at the sky, watching the dark grey clouds move to show a beautiful silver moon…..

A full moon.

"Shit!"

"Everyone move!"

It blurred, everyone ran trying to hide, to get out of the way. One moment Ginny was next to professor Lupin, the next she was with Sirius and Harry near the lake.

It was cold, so cold.

Peter escaped and it was cold.

Something's not right.

"Hello Ginny, sooooooooo nice to see you again"

Ginny turned to see tom standing behind her. She wasn't by the lake anymore. She was in the chamber of secrets.

She screamed.

Tom laughed.

That high pitched laugh that Harry hears every time a dementor was near him……

**Authors note: happy New Year! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. 11 pages! Check out my profile for some challenges and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Shocking business…shocking… miracle none of them died…never heard the like…by thunder, it was lucky you were there Snape…" **

"**Thank you, Minister"**

"**Order of Merlin, second class, I'd say. First class, if I can wangle it!"**

"**Thank you very much indeed, Minister."**

"**Nasty cut you've got there…Black's work, I suppose?"**

"**As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, **Weasley, Lupin **and granger, Minister…"**

"_**No!"**_

"**Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus charm, to judge by their behaviour. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent, they weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape…they obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They got away with a great deal before now…I'm afraid it's givin them a rather high opinion of themselves… and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of licence by the headmaster – **

"**Ah, well, Snape…Harry Potter, you know…we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."**

"**And yet – is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally I try to treat him like any other student. And any other student would be suspended – at the very least – for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister: against all school rules – after all the precautions put in place for his protection – out of bounds, at night consorting with a werewolf and a murderer – and I have reason to believe he has been visiting hogsmead illegally too –**

"**Well, well…we shall see, Snape, we shall see…the boy has undoubtedly been foolish…"**

Ginny groaned and snuggled deeper into the pillow… it was so soft… her head ached and the memories of the chamber flitted through her head. _It's over _she reminded herself, _Harry saved you, remember? _

"**What amazes me most is the behaviour of the dementors…you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"**

"**No, Minister. By the time I had come round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…"**

"**Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girl-**

"**All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers and brought them all straight back to the castle."**

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, half expecting Harry to lean over her in that dark, dank chamber. Instead she saw the bright, cheery hospital wing. At the end of the ward she could see madam Pomfrey bandage Ron's leg, next to her Harry sat looking around squinting slightly. And next to Harry was Hermione, her eyes were open and she pressed her finger against her lips and pointed towards the door, that was open a jar.

**Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the ward to Harry's bed, he turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.**

"**Ah, you're awake" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.**

"**How's Ron?"** the trio asked

"**He'll live" said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you **three… **you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're – Potter, what do you think you're doing?"**

**Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on and picking up his wand.**

"**I need to see the headmaster" he said.**

Ginny took one look at his determined face and knew exactly what was going on. She got out of the bed ignoring Madam Pomfrey's cries.

"We need to see the headmaster" she said looking directly into the matrons eyes.

"**Potter, Weasley" said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked upstairs. The dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now –**

"**WHAT!"**

**Harry jumped out of bed; Hermione had done the same** and Ginny began to run towards the door. But their shout was heard from the corridor outside and the very next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward, blocking Ginny's way out.

"Harry, and um Jenny, isn't it?" Fudge said looking agitated "you should be in bed – have they had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Sir, please listen to me" Ginny pleaded ignoring the fact he forgot her name. "Sirius is innocent. It was Pettigrew, he faked his own death, and we saw him tonight. You can't let the dementors near Sirius."

"Jenny, dear. You are very confused, but it's all right, you've been through an ordeal. And that's on top of what happened last year. Don't worry your sweet little head; we've got it under control"

"**YOU HAVEN'T" Harry yelled "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"**

"**Minister, listen, please" Hermione said; she had hurried to **Ginny's side **and was gazing imploring into Fudge's face. "I saw him, too. Ti was Ron's rat, he's an animagus, Pettigrew, I mean and-**

"**You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, **the three of them… **Black's done a very good job on them…"**

"**WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared**

"**Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist you leave. **These children are my patients, and they should not be distressed!"

"**I am not distressed. I'm trying to tell them what happened" **Ginny snapped "**if they'd just listen – **

**But madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into **Ginny's mouth. Ginny began to choke and madam Pomfrey grabbed hold of her and dragged her back into her bed.

"**Now, **_**please, **_**Minister, these children need care. Please leave – **

**The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. **Ginny swallowed her mouthful and got up again but was instantly pushed down again by Madam Pomfrey.

"**Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black – **

"**For heavens sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically "is this the hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist – **

"**My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr Potter, **Miss Weasley **and Miss granger" said Dumbledore calmly "I've been talking to Sirius Black –**

"**I suppose he told you the same fairy tale he planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape "something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive – **

"**That, indeed, is Black's story" said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.**

"**And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the shrieking shack, nor did I see any sign of him in the grounds"**

"**That's because you were knocked out, professor!" said Hermione earnestly "you didn't arrive in time to hear – **

"**Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"**

"**Now Snape" said Fudge, startled "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances – **

"**I would like to speak to Harry, **Ginny, **and Hermione alone" said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy – please leave us."**

"**Headmaster!" spluttered Madam Pomfrey "they need treatment, they need rest – **

"**This cannot wait" said Dumbledore "I must insist"**

**Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming her door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold watch dangling from his waistcoat. **

"**The dementors should have arrived by now" he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."**

**He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.**

"**You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.**

"**I wish to speak to Harry, **Ginny,** and Hermione alone" Dumbledore repeated **

**Snape took a step towards Dumbledore.**

"**Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen" he breathed "you haven't forgotten that, headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?"**

"**My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus" said Dumbledore quietly **

**Snape turned his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them and Dumbledore turned to **the three of them. They burst into speech at the same time.

"**Professor, Black's telling the truth – we **_**saw**_** Pettigrew – **

"**- He escaped when professor Lupin turned into a werewolf – **

"**- He's a rat – **

"**- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean finger, he cut it off – **

"**- Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius-**

**But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.**

"**It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is little time" he said quietly "there is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word – and the word of two thirteen year olds **and one twelve year old** will not convince anybody. A Street full of eye-witnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' secret-keeper."**

"**Professor Lupin can tell you -" Harry said unable to stop himself.**

"**Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is a human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little – and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends –**

"**But – **

"_**Listen to me, Harry. **_**It's too late, you understand me? You must see that professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours"**

"**He hates Sirius" Hermione said desperately "all because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him – **

"**Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the fat lady – entering Gryffindor tower with a knife – without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius' sentence."**

"_**But you believe us"**_

"**Yes I do" said Dumbledore quietly "but I have no power to make other men to see the truth or to overrule the Minister for magic…"**

**Harry stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him was falling sharply away. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no…their last hope was gone.**

"**What we need" said Dumbledore slowly, and his light-blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more **_**time"**_

"**but-" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round "OH!"**

"**Now, pay attention" said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the west tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this both of you. **_**You must not be seen. **_**Miss Granger, you know the law – you know what is at stake… **_**you – must – not – be – seen."**_

Before Dumbledore turned he said "I want Miss Weasley to stay here, just in case" and he started to walk towards the door, when he reached the door he turned to look at Hermione.

"**I am going to lock you in. it is-" he consulted his watch. "Five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

"**Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"**

"Your guess is good as mine, Harry" Ginny mumbled "I wish I could go"

"You might get in the way" Hermione said pulling a very long and gold chain out of her robe. "This job is probably for only two people – and, well, I have this and it involves Harry… so –

"So I stay here" Ginny finished "just save Sirius, kill Pettigrew or even Snape, not bothered which"

Harry chuckled and quickly kissed her forehead. Hermione threw the chain round Harry's neck and turned the strange thing three times. Then they disappeared.

Ginny settled back into bed and was just about to help herself to more chocolate when the door banged open and in cam Hermione and Harry panting.

"Wow that was quick, what happened? Is Sirius safe? Did you actually kill Snape?"

Before Harry or Hermione could answer, Madam Pomfrey came in and pulled them into the bed, mumbling about cursing Snape, Fudge and Dumbledore. They accepted the chocolate and tried to hide their smiles.

"Come on guys, what happened?" Ginny begged

"Well-

Harry was interrupted by a scream coming from upstairs.

"**What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.**

**Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.**

"**Really – they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"**

**Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer-**

"**He must have disapparated, Severus; we should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out –**

"**HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS – HAS – SOMETHING – TO – DO – WITH – POTTER!"**

"**Severus – be reasonable – Harry has been locked up-**

**BAM.**

**The door of the hospital wing burst open.**

**Fudge, Snape and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was enjoying himself. Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.**

"**OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed "WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

"**Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"**

"**See here, Snape, be reasonable" said Fudge "this door's been locked, we just saw – **

"**THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.**

"**Calm down, man!" Fudge barked "you're talking nonsense!"**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" Shrieked Snape "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT –**

"**That will do, Severus" said Dumbledore quietly "think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"**

"**Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey bristling "I've been with them ever since you left!"**

"**Well, there you have it, Severus" said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further"**

**Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behaviour, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses, Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.**

"**Fellow seems quite unbalanced" said Fudge, staring after him. "I'd watch out for him, if I were you Dumbledore."**

"**Oh, he's not unbalanced" said Dumbledore quietly "he's just suffered a severe disappointment"**

"**He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge "the **_**Daily Prophet's **_**going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughing stock!"**

Ginny snorted, she has a feeling that buckbeak's escape has something to do with Harry and Hermione saving Sirius. After all Dumbledore did say they might save more than one innocent life.

"See, already got young Jenny laughing at me"

"**And the dementors?" said Dumbledore "they'll be removed from the school, I trust?"**

"**Oh yes, they'll have to go" said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the kiss on innocent **children… **completely out of control…no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight. Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"**

"**Hagrid would like that" said Dumbledore.**

Ginny burst out laughing.

It was now the end of the year and the golden trio and Ginny were settling in the carriage on the Hogwarts express. Sadly their favourite teacher (professor Lupin) has resigned due to the fact some greasy git let it slip he was a werewolf.

"It's not fair" Ginny said the thousandth time. "He was a great teacher and none of the students cared. I mean even the Slytherins were upset he was leaving."

"They were?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, some…. Not Draco Malfoy and his gang but some of the first years and some of the older years. Lets face it after Lockhart; a werewolf is a blessing to them"

Harry nodded, understandingly and wrapped an arm round Ginny's shoulder.

"But, it's a good thing people care about this" Hermione said "I mean it shows that the prejudice is fading. Soon professor Lupin will have rights…. Because this generation cares."

"Course we care, he was the best teacher we ever had. Even Fred and George loved him, but then again, he was good with pranks"

"Yeah, but that's what made him a good teacher, he understood us." Hermione said "he was a Marauder, he knew exactly what we could do and he understood why"

"Bet you ten gallons that Hermione becomes a teacher" Ron said.

Harry and Ginny laughed while Hermione sulked.

"Hey, Hermione, why didn't you tell us about the time turner" Ginny asked when she sobered up.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to keep it a secret" Hermione said "however I won't need it anymore; I've given up muggle studies"

"Good on you" Ginny said "having a normal schedule"

"I still can't believe you never told us" Ron muttered darkly.

**Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and grey was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter which was too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream. Harry quickly pulled down the window stretched his arm and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy snitch. He brought it carefully inside. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes. Ron noticing this, snatched the owl out of harms way.**

**Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter and shouted "it's from Sirius!"**

"**What?" said Ron, **Ginny **and Hermione excitedly "read it aloud"**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.**_

_**Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about the owl's reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.**_

_**I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. **_

_**There is something I never got round to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the firebolt – **_

"**Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly "see! I told you it was from him!"**

"**Yeah, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron "ouch!"**

**The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.**

_I got crookshanks to send the order for me, think of it as twelve birthdays and Christmas presents._

_Tell Ginny thank you for the companionship and trust she has given me over the year. And that I knew you and her would to get together (Potters and their redheads – its curse). _

_Tell me if the muggles give you a hard time._

_Sincerely _

_Sirius _

Both Harry and Ginny blushed, while Ron and Hermione snickered. Harry searched the envelope and found an extra piece of parchment.

_**I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit hogsmead at weekends.**_

"**That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius' letter. "Hang on, there's a PS…"**

_**I thought your friend Ron might like this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.**_

"Really?" Ron asked looking excited "I get to keep it?"

Harry nodded and to the others amusement, Ron started to dance. Harry sighed at the thought of going back to the Dursleys and not living with Sirius.

Ginny patted him "hey, dad's got tickets for the world cup, and we might be able to get you to come."

Harry smiled weakly and continued to re-read the letter.

When they finally got to the station, Mrs Weasley had to peel Ginny off of Harry, because they were taking forever with their goodbye kiss.

"Honestly Ginevra, a happy as I am that you got a boyfriend, you shouldn't take so long saying goodbye"

"Yeah Gin, we –

"- Don't want to see –

"- you and Harry snogging"

The twins said grinning like maniacs.

"At least you didn't spend most of your time watching them be all couply" Ron said shuddering

"I am rather disappointed in you, Ginevra, I mean I never displayed public affection" Percy said

"Oh, right you and Penny never snogged in a classroom" Ginny said sarcastically

"Percy and Penny

Sitting in a tree

K – I – S –S- I – N- G"

The twins sang. Percy went bright red and stuttered a lot.

Ron snickered, just then Hermione went by and waved at him.

"See you later Ron" she said

"Ron and Hermione

Sitting in a tree

K – I – S – S – I – N – G"

Ron turned bright red and Ginny laughed

"What about Ginny and Harry?" Ron demanded

"Harry and Ginny

Sitting in a tree

K- I – S – S – I – N – G"

A pink tinge grew on her cheeks. She turned round and started to sing about the twins and their ladies of love (Angelina and Alicia).

Meanwhile, as aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were trying to get over the shock of Sirius Black being Harry's godfather, Dudley turned to look at Harry.

"How the hell did you manage to get a girlfriend?"

**Authors note: 11 pages – my longest chapter yet! Yes I know not letting Ginny go with Harry and Hermione is a cop out, but if I did, I think I would be here forever, never publishing this chapter…..**


	15. Chapter 15

Once again, it was chaos in the burrow. Three weeks ago, Mrs Weasley had discovered, order forms in the twins' bedroom. Joke shop order forms. But not any normal joke shop, no the twins joke shop. Personally Ginny was impressed with what the twins came up with. Her mother however was not. Today however was chaotic for another reason.

Today not only was Ron's best friend Hermione was coming but so were the eldest two Weasley brothers. Bill and Charlie both lived abroad (Bill in Egypt and Charlie in Romania).

It's been a year since Ginny has seen them (the family trip to Egypt), and a lot of things had change. For example, Ginny was no longer that frightened child who constantly had nightmares. Though she still had the nightmares, she has grown out of the fear. Another would be the fact she no longer talked about THE HARRY POTTER! No she now talks about Harry, her boyfriend.

"Excuse me"

"Out of the way bed coming through!"

"AHHHHHHHHH KILLER BED!"

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Sorry, dear, FREDRICK GIDIEON WEASLEY!"

"Once again, you got the wrong Weasley"

"Ah, sorry sweetheart. WILLIAM ARTHUR, CHARLES JAMES, PERCIVAL SAMUEL, RONALD BILLIUS, GINEVRA MOLLY, WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS!"

Each Weasley (and Hermione winced), they quickly exited the bedrooms to find Fred crushed by a bed and George hovering by the stairs.

"Mother, you surely don't believe I did this? I was preparing to leave for work" Percy said looking prim and proper in his work robes.

"Sorry Percy, dear, aren't you leaving a bit early?"

"I'm meeting Penelope for breakfast" Percy mumbled turning bright red.

The other Weasley brothers snickered.

"Oh, hush" Mrs Weasley said "you five are only jealous that you don't have a girlfriend"

The brothers stiffened.

"Oooooh low blow" George muttered

"Mum, I was sending Harry a letter" Ron said quickly

"Were you? Good, good, I'm not sure if my letter would arrive in time" Mrs Weasley said

The twins and Ginny sniggered remembering all the stamps that were put on the envelop.

"Which leaves you three" Mrs Weasley snapped "which one charmed this bed to chase poor old Fred?"

"Mum, me and Charlie just got here by floo, and Ginny looks like she's been woken up by a terrifying noise" Bill said.

All of the siblings laughed, as Mrs Weasley turned bright red.

"Shame" Ginny said dramatically "I was having a lovely dream. I think I'll go over to Luna's today. She said something about pimple fishing."

"What kind of dream?" Ron asked

"Yeah, Gin-Gin, what kind of dream?" said Fred wiggling out of his bed trap.

"Does it involve a certain green-eyed, black-haired boy and a dark corner in the library?" George asked

"Actually, it was in the boys dorm, and it was getting very, very passionate" Ginny said "I mean I tired to have the dream in the library but Madam Pince kept intruding"

The Weasley brothers stared at Ginny gob smacked and Mrs Weasley laughed.

"She… Ginny… she…." Charlie stuttered

"Mum, does Ginny have a boyfriend?" Bill asked

"Darlings, it's perfectly safe, she was pulling your leg. Harry's too honourable and polite to do more than kiss, hug and hold hands" mrs Weasley said "now if it wasn't you seven who charmed the bed who was it?"

There was a sudden red blur running down the stairs.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY GET BACK HERE!"

"So who is this Luna girl?" Hermione asked the next afternoon.

"One of my closet and oldest friend. Why, jealous?" Ginny asked holding a green t-shirt up.

"No, just curious. You never mentioned her to me; I always thought Colin was your closet friend"

"Nah too many secrets between us, I still haven't told him it was me that set the basilisk on him." Ginny said holding up a black tank top up.

"I guess it would make things tense" Hermione commented

"He hasn't said anything about it. So I guess he doesn't want to talk about it" Ginny mumbled. "I know Luna" she said louder "I know nearly everything about her and she knows everything about me. We can practically read, each others mind."

"Wow" Hermione mumbled "I wish me; Ron and Harry could be like that"

"Hmm, I think Ron and Harry might have that ability in a few years. No offence 'Mione but they're closer to each other. However I think you and Ron will have a different connection… a romantic-

"Don't even finish that sentence" Hermione snapped

"Why it's true though isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm interested. But Ron isn't. And stop changing your outfit, Harry will still want to snog you if you were covered in slime"

"Actually… it's just…. Innocent kisses, hugs and holding hands" Ginny mumbled going bright red. "I mean I would like to have in-depth kissing, but Harry, he's…"

"Too honourable" Hermione finished "well, put the green t-shirt on. You look great in green and it matches Harry's eyes"

Ginny quickly changed her top. "Thanks Hermione" she said reaching out for her hairbrush and hairclips.

The rest of the day was… nice. They greeted Harry in the kitchen, (Harry gave Ginny a shy peck on the cheek) talked about Sirius and the twins plans. Watched Charlie and Bill fight with the tables. And then collapsed on the beds feeling rather full.

Ginny had another dream about Harry that night. It was rather corny but she enjoyed it.

The two of them were sitting in a tree holding hands. Below them were the Weasley brothers, Hermione, Luna, Colin, Neville, Seamus, dean, lavender, Pravati, the whole Gryffindor Qudditch team, Hagrid, and peeves holding hands, dancing round the tree singing in unison.

"_Harry and Ginny _

_Sitting in a tree_

_K – I – S – S – I – N – G_

_First comes love_

_Second comes marriage_

_Third comes a baby in a golden carriage"_

Harry was just about to lean in for a kiss, when Mrs Weasley shook her awake… drat.

**Authors note: yes its short compared to the last two chapters, but I promise that the next two will be longer. Review please**


	16. Chapter 16

"So how are we getting there?" Harry asked Ginny as they walked hand in hand.

"We're taking a Portkey" Ginny said "but it's a bit of a walk away"

"What's a Portkey?" Harry asked

"It's a method of travelling. You touch a certain object and it would take you to a certain destination" Ginny said

"What kind of object?" Harry asked

"Jeeze, I don't know all sorts, cans, mouldy socks anything a muggle wouldn't touch" Ginny said

Harry smiled.

"What?"

"You're kinda cranky in the morning" he said

"So?"

"I'm just saying"

"Arthur! Over here, we found the Portkey"

Harry and Ginny followed Mr Weasley who ran towards a man with an egg shaped head holding on to a mouldy boot.

"Hello Amos" Mr Weasley said

"All right Arthur? Blimey it's early" Amos said cheerfully "woke up about two, but it's worth it, rather part with my right arm than miss this, then again it almost did cost my right arm. All of these yours?"

"What? Nah, only the redheads, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Ron's friends"

"Blimey, Harry Potter? My Cedric's told me all about you. Told me about that match and how he beat you, I told him, that's something to tell the grandkids"

"Daaaaaaaaad" Cedric groaned turning a faint pink "I told you it was the dementors"

"Yes but you didn't fall of your broom did you?" Amos said ruffling his son's hair.

"Yes well Cedric's never had his parents murdered by Voldemort did he?" Ginny snarled

Amos went rather pale.

Mr Weasley coughed "so Amos, anyone else coming?"

"Wha- oh no the Lovegoods are already there (arrived the day before smart buggers) and the Fawcett's aren't coming"

They watched as Mr Diggory and Mr Weasley wandered off discussing about the ministry.

"Sorry about that" Cedric mumbled "dad's a bit over the top, I tried to tell him but –

"Don't worry about it" Harry said "it was a fair game despite the conditions."

Cedric grinned "so I heard that you and the youngest Weasley were dating. Now I see the rumours were true"

"Please you would have to be blind not see what they were doing on the platform" Fred said

Both Harry and Ginny went bright red. While Charlie and Bill looked a bit pale at the idea of their little sister snogging in public.

"You're just jealous" Ginny snorted "you want to do that with Angelina but you don't have the guts"

Fred went red. And as the older two brothers turned round to tease he blurted "Ron fancies Hermione"

"Yeah well George fancies Alicia" Ron snapped before his brothers can even look at him (Hermione suddenly found the floor very interesting).

"Percy's dating Penelope" George blurted out

Cedric sniggered

"It's a shame isn't it Charlie?" Bill said sadly "our little brothers and sister have found their 'one' and we haven't"

"Speak for yourself, I'm seeing a nice woman in Romania" Charlie snapped

"But Charlie, dragons don't count" Fred said innocently

By that time both Cedric and Harry were in stitches.

"Kids, come on it's almost time" Mr Weasley yelled. The all ran around. "Quickly grab hold of the boot" they reached out and touched the boot. "Three… two… one"

Ginny felt a tug at her navel. She saw a blur if colours. And then suddenly she landed on something soft.

"Oof" she opened her eyes to see that she landed on top of Harry. Ignoring people's laughs she got off of him and helped him up.

"**Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill" said a voice.**

"**morning, Basil" said mr Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him; Harry could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can and a punctured football.**

"**Hello there Arthur" said Basil wearily "not on duty, eh? It's all right for some… we've been here all night… you'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite… Weasley… Weasley" he consulted his parchment list "about a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site's manger's called Mr Roberts. Diggory… second field… ask for Mr Payne"**

"**Thanks Basil" said Mr Weasley and he beckoned everyone to follow him.**

"So" Cedric said "fancy meeting up after this and playing a bit of Qudditch?"

"Sure" Harry said "the Weasley's got an awesome padlock, no way for the muggles to see us."

"Yeah brilliant players the Weasleys" Cedric agreed "I haven't seen Ginny and Ron play for years, or Luna in fact"

"Luna doesn't play anymore" Ginny said "she prefers to commentate"

"Shame I'll never get to hear her" Cedric said

"So you all used to know each other then?" Harry asked

"Being the only wizardry families for miles, you tend to play with each other and you normally go to the same muggle school" Ginny said.

"Me, Fred and George used to hang out" Cedric said.

"Harry, Ginny, this is our field" Hermione called

"Well see you later Cedric" Harry said

"Bye Ced" Ginny said

"Bye Harry, bye Ginny, see you soon"

After paying the site manager (an embarrassing moment Ginny wishes to never repeat) and setting up the tents (which took a while, considering Hermione was the only one who's been camping). Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron set out to get some water for tea.

It was amazing, the tents, the wizards, and the magic in the air. They tried the hardest not to laugh when they saw the wizard in the nightdress. On the way back they were dragged to meet certain peoples parents, Oliver announced he was playing for puddlemere united, Cho waved briefly, and Seamus and dean were talking about Irelands chances.

By the time they got back it was nearing noon.

"What took you so long?" Fred asked leaning against one of the tents while George and Cedric were sitting at his feet.

"Met a few people on the way" Ron muttered "Harry's too famous"

"Not my fault" Harry said

"Is lunch ready? Breakfast feels like forever" Ginny sound rubbing her stomach

"Nah, dads having to fun with the matches" George said jabbing a thumb in Mr Weasley's direction.

Mr Weasley was, attempting to light the fire but whenever he managed to light the match he would drop it in surprise.

"Come on Mr Weasley let me help" Hermione said, gently grabbing hold of the box of matches.

"Harry, we and Cedric have been talking and we thought it would be great if we sort the teams out now. I mean you and Cedric deserve that re-match" Fred said.

"Yeah all right" Harry mumbled

Soon, the eight of them were eating eggs and bacon. It was roughly round that time when Bill, Charlie and Percy turned up.

"Just apparated, father" Percy said

The twins rolled their eyes and Cedric attempted to hide his laughter.

"Mmm smells wonderful dad" Charlie said "I haven't seen you cook for years"

"Well today's your lucky day son, I making eggs and bacon, plenty there so help yourselves"

As the eldest brothers began to stuff themselves, Mr Weasley began to tell them about the ministry.

"– an they're unspeakables" Mr Weasley finished

"What are unspeakables?" Harry asked

"Not sure really, they work in the department of mysteries" Mr Weasley said shrugging.

"Arthur! Good to see you, you old scallywag"

They turned to see a mid-forties man with a boyish face, light balding blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His yellow and black robes looking a bit tight on him.

"Ludo, good to see you" Mr Weasley said warmly "everyone this is Ludo Bagman the reason why we're here today"

"Aw, it was nothing Arthur, not after what you did for my brother" Bagman said pleasantly "cor, not all of these are your's are they?"

"Nah, only the redheads. My eldest Bill works for gringotts, Charlie works in Romania, Percy's started in the ministry, and the twins are heading for sixth year, Ron's heading for fourth and Ginny for third. This is Hermione Granger, a friend of Ron's, Cedric Diggory a friend of the twins and Harry Potter another friend of Ron's."

Bagman's eyes flickered over each one but froze on Harry.

"Merlin's beard" he muttered "wonderful to meet you Harry" he said leaning in shaking Harry's hand.

"So Ludo any luck finding Bertha Jorkins?" Mr Weasley said casually

"Nah, but give it time. She'll probably wander in October thinking it's still July." Bagman said throwing himself onto the ground. "Arthur, fancy a flutter for the match"

"Err, sure a gallon for an Irish win" Mr Weasley said uncomfortably

Bagman looked disappointed "any others" he asked

"No they're to young-

"**we'll bet thirty-seven galleons, fifteen sickles, three nuts" said Fred **"that Ireland will win but Krum will catch the snitch – oh and we'll throw in a fake wand"

"Boys" Mr Weasley said

"Don't show Mr Bagman that rubbish" Percy hissed

However Bagman found the fake wand delightful "you're on boys" he said cheerfully "ah yes, you're the Weasley boy that works for Crouch, aren't you?"

Percy nodded

"Any idea where he is? I need him to translate"

"Sorry sir, no idea –

A loud pop and a prim and proper man dressed in a grey suite appeared

"Barty, I was just asking about you!" Bagman said excitedly

"Yes, I was told you were looking for me" the man said dully

"Mr Crouch, would you like a cup of tea?" Percy asked jumping up.

"No thank you Weatherby" the man said curtly

The others tried to hide their laughter, but Ginny was finding it rather hard, as she was gaining a stitch.

"All right Barty?" Mr Weasley said

"I'm fine, slightly tired. Can't wait for all of this to end" Mr Crouch said

"What?" Bagman said stunned "but the fun is only starting, not only have we got this. We've got you know what _and _it's happening in Hogwarts. The fun is never ending"

"What's happening in Hogwarts?" the twins demanded

Crouch threw a dirty look at Bagman, who shrugged.

"Come on Ludo, let's sort out these Bulgarians" Crouch said pulling Bagman up.

They disappeared with a pop.

"Dad what's happening in Hogwarts?" the twins asked again, they looked up with the puppy eyes expression they had since the age of five.

Mr Weasley laughed a ruffled their hair. "That doesn't work on me boys, not since the cake incident of '89"

"Works with Ginny and Ron though" George mumbled

"It's a ministry matter anyway" Percy pointed out.

"Shut up, Weatherby" Fred snarled.

Everyone began to laugh as Percy's ears redden.

The nearer it got to the match the more stalls were set up. All of them headed towards them eager to buy souvenirs. Ginny brought an Irish rosette, poster and hat. Harry also brought an Irish rosette but also four pairs of omnioculars. Omnioculars were brass binoculars with little knobs and dials on.

"Here you go" he said handing a pair to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Harry, you don't have to" Ron muttered

"Course I do! Mind you, you're not getting a Christmas present for the next ten years" Harry said

"Thanks Harry" Ginny said, going on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Harry immediately turned red.

"Oooh" Hermione said "here I'll treat you lot to programmes"

"Thanks Mione" Ginny said taking the purple velvet booklet Hermione was handing out.

**Authors note: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm back! Yes I know I added more Cedric, but personally I wanted Harry and Cedric to develop more of a friendship (something J.K should have done).**


	17. Chapter 17

The atmosphere was infectious. The trail to the stadium was lit up with small little Chinese lanterns; you could hear snatches of conversations and laughter from everywhere. They stopped in front of a huge stadium with gold walls.

"Wow, dad wasn't kidding. It sure will seat a hundred thousand" Ginny muttered in Harry's ear.

"Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle-repelling charms on every inch of it. Every time muggles have got near it, they would run off suddenly remembering an appointment" Mr Weasley said chuckling

It took a while to get their seats; the top box was a long way of the ground. Harry sat down between Ginny and Ron and began to look around.

"_Dobby?"_

Ginny whirled round to see the little house elf she had heard off.

"I is not Dobby" the house elf squeaked

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone I knew" Harry mumbled

"But I know Dobby as well" the house elf squeaked "I, is Winky, the Crouch's family elf" she said bowing low to Harry.

"Hi Winky, so have you seen Dobby recently?" Harry asked

"Ah, no disrespect sir, but freedom has gone to Dobby's head. He wants paying, but I told him sir, I told him that no one would want him"

"Everyone has their own opinion" Harry said shrugging

"Thank you sir, Dobby has told Winky how kind you are." Winky said giving Harry a small smile before she buried her head into her tea towel.

"So that's a house elf" Ron said slowly

"Yep, really nice they are" Ginny said

"Bit weird though" Harry muttered playing with his omnioculars

To their mutual dislike the Malfoys were also sharing the top box with them. To their mutual embarrassment the Minister greeted Harry and Ginny like favourite grandchildren. ("ah young Harry, and sweet Jenny").

"I still can't believe he can't get your name right" Harry muttered darkly.

Then the veela's came on the stadium. For some strange reason Harry, Percy and mr Weasley weren't affected. It was amusing to watch the twins and Ron trying to get their attention though.

"I don't get it. Why aren't Harry, Percy and you aren't affected?" Hermione asked Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley looked amused "well, Hermione, veela's have no effect on those who are in love"

Both Percy and Harry turned bright red, and Ginny wasn't far behind.

The others snickered and cheered as the leprechauns threw gold out.

"**And now ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Qudditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov!"**

**A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the pitch from an entrance far below, to wild applause from Bulgarian supporters.**

"**Ivanova!"**

**A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.**

"**Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaaaaaand – **_**Krum!"**_

"**That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his omnioculars; Harry quickly focused his own.**

**Viktor Krum was thin, dark and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an over grown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen. **

"**And now, please greet – the Irish National Qudditch Team!" yelled Bagman "presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaaaaaaand – **_**Lynch!" **_

**Seven green blurs swept onto the pitch; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his omnioculars, and slowed the players down enough to read the word 'firebolt' on each of their brooms, and see their names, embroidered in silver upon their backs.**

"**And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed chairwizard of the International Association of Qudditch, Hassan Mostafa!"**

The game went really quickly. And surprisingly enough Fred and George won their bet. Ireland won but Krum caught the snitch. Harry assured her that it was because the Irish chasers are too good and Krum wanted to end it on his terms.

They curled up in the tent with hot chocolate, when Ginny fell asleep. She was having a wonderful dream. Mr Weasley always called the Weasley children a Qudditch team many times before. She dreamt they were playing for England. The twins were beaters, Ron keeper, Bill and Charlie were chasers along with Ginny and Percy was a seeker.

Percy had an accident (no surprise) and Mrs Weasley dressed in healer robes pulled him away.

Ginny heard Bagman's voice echoing

"Please welcome Weasley's replacement Potter!"

Ginny saw a red blur as Harry flew out on to the pitch. He flew past her and winked.

Next thing she knew, she was woken by someone.

**Authors note: yes it's short. But I didn't want to do the whole match. The veela idea came from Phantom Rose in her Harmony series. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hmm…" Ginny mumbled

"Ginny, Ginny wake up" Hermione hissed sharply

Ginny's eyes flew open. "Hermione, what's wrong?" she mumbled

"We're being attacked, come on!" Hermione threw Ginny's coat over to her and ran out of the tent.

Ginny shortly followed to see the tents on fire, people running screaming, and people in black cloaks and masks' throwing spells…..

"Fred, George look after Ron and the others, head to the woods" Mr Weasley said.

The twins nodded and grabbed Ginny's wrists and began to run. Ron, Hermione and Harry were behind them, but by the time they got to a secluded spot in the forest they weren't there anymore.

"Damn" George shouted punching a tree nearby

"George…" Fred said warily

"Dad told us to look after them and what do we do? We lose them"

"George!" Fred said sharply "we got to take care of Ginny, those three are constantly in danger, and they know what to do. Plus they'll look out for each other.

Fred threw himself onto the ground and leaned against the tree. "Now sit down, stay calm, we wait it out, dad or Bill or Charlie, maybe even Percy will find us when it's safe"

"Since when are you the reasonable one?" George asked sitting down next to Fred.

"Well, forge when the reasonable twin is getting smidge over emotional, the reckless one has to take charge"

Ginny laughed.

Suddenly there was a green light. And up in the sky was a skull with a serpent coiling round it.

It looked familiar.

People were screaming.

Then the memory hit her.

_I've made friends, and we've made our own symbol want to see it?_

_Yes please Tom._

_There formed on the page was the skull with serpent on it._

_Wow, it's certainly different._

_One day Ginevra you'll wear it, just like my other friends…_

Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, Ginny what is it? It's just a shape in the sky" Fred said shaking Ginny.

"No Fred, it's… it's his sign" Ginny whispered, Fred looked into Ginny's frightened eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Whose sign, Gin?" George whispered

"Toms" Ginny whispered

"Ginny… who is Tom?" Fred said, fearing the answer.

"Voldemort"

The twins paled and instantly pulled Ginny into a three-way hug. They fell on to their knees and curled up against a tree.

"GINNY! FRED! GEORGE! RON! HARRY! HERMIONE!"

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" George yelled frantically "BILL WE'RE OVER HERE!!"

There was a sound of branches crunching. And Bill came into view. "Where's Ron? And Harry and Hermione?" he said eye's going wide.

"We don't know we lost them" George said

Bill leant towards Ginny. "Gin? Ginny I know this is a scary situation, but –

"It's him" she whispered "Tom's sign"

"Ginny, whose –

"Don't finish that question" Fred interrupted "you won't like the answer"

"And what is the answer?" Bill demanded

"Good ol' moldywarts of course" George snarled

Bill paled and picked Ginny up and carried her all the way back to the tent.

She wouldn't look at anyone. Not even Harry when he came in with Ron and Hermione. She wouldn't let anyone touch her, she felt dirty. She will never get rid off him.

She laid there on her bed, not allowing herself to sleep. Because if she did, she'll have nightmares. And in those nightmares there's no Harry to save her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: I would really like someone to accept my Harry Potter challenge and/or Doctor who challenge (I already have hundreds of people doing my Robin Hood).**

_Three weeks later_

The couple sat there comfortably on the small sofa in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. It was a Sunday after a hard week. Ginny is still having nightmares since that night and Hermione's been ranting about house elf rights.

"I still can't believe that we're having the Triwizard tournament here" Ginny mumbled

"Uhuh" Harry whispered

"And that Mad – Eye is teaching us. I mean dad's told us all about him. He was the best auror in the history of aurors."

"Yeah, bit paranoid. But I still enjoyed the fact he turned Malfoy into a ferret"

Ginny laughed though it was a bit strained. "tell me about your week Harry" she said snuggling closer.

"Well, Monday was rather eventful. Hagrid's got these new creatures called –

"Blast ended skrewts. Yeah we saw them as well"

"And well you know about Malfoy the bouncing ferret. Thursday was… interesting. Moody, taught us the unforgivables. Apparently I survived the avada kedavra" Harry mumbled into Ginny's hair.

"Moody really is a whacko I always thought that Fred was exaggerating" Ginny commented

"Mmm… how was your week?"

"It was all right, Colin spent a lot of time in care of magical creatures taking pictures of the skrewts and Luna thinks the Triwizard tournament is a conspiracy to kill brilliant wizards that might take over the ministry"

"Err…."

Ginny giggled "yeah I know, Luna has a tendency to believe things that aren't really there"

"And that's putting it nicely" Harry said

Ginny shifted until she was right on Harry's lap, her arms round his neck, she leaned in and whispered against his lips "kiss me, Harry"

Their lips barely touched when

"Oi! Get a room" Ron shouted from where he was playing chess with Neville (who was surprisingly good)

**Authors note: yes this is short but I just wanted to sum things up with a bit of fluff, and I truly believe Neville is good at chess because he would have been taught the game by his uncle. Neville's love is herbbiology **


	20. Chapter 20

They flew together in perfect unison, the firebolt, and the two cleansweeps. Personally Ginny thought Harry was deliberately slowing down for her and Cedric. The wind whipped through their hair and they dived down towards Hagrid's hut.

"Wow" Cedric said "I've missed flying"

"Yeah, we haven't had a proper chance since the holidays" Ginny said pulling out the picnic basket from behind the bush; she checked her watch "where are the others? They're late"

"No we not" Ron snapped as he came out of Hagrid's hut

"Jeez what got you all upset" Ginny said

"Hermione is once again going on about house elves. It's driving me nuts"

"Ronald I am simply trying –

"Hermy, we heard all about it the first fifty times" Fred said

"Yeah and fell asleep the last three million" George added

"I think Hermione is right. And I would love to join spew" Luna said calmly

Hermione looked so overjoyed that someone agreed with her that she didn't correct her.

"Quick where's Colin when you need him" Ginny said "this is a photographic moment. Hermione not correcting anyone"

"Here I got a camera" Cedric said passing one to Ginny.

"Ced, you're my hero" Ginny said quickly taking the picture.

"Oi, what about me?" Harry said pouting

"Oh, you're my other hero, the one I snog"

Harry blushed and the Weasley brothers choked

"I – I thought you said you haven't snogged" Ron said weakly

"We haven't" Ginny said "Harry's too _noble _it's all chaste kisses and hand holding." Ginny shot Harry a look clearly saying that they should snog properly. She then took a photo of his face that was steadily getting redder.

"So Cedric, you're defiantly entering in the tournament" Fred said casually.

Cedric nodded

"We're hoping we can too" George said

"Professor Dumbledore will work out a way round your ageing potion" Cedric warned

"Yeah but knowing him, we'll just grow tails or have our hair changed pink" Fred said waving a hand.

"The other schools are coming this Friday" Harry commented

"Yeah, we get to get out of transfiguration" George said looking happy at the idea of skipping homework.

"We'll have divination then" Luna said dreamily

"Correction, you have. I have ancient runes" Ginny said

"All right yer lot?" Hagrid asked coming out with a tray of lemonade "you're in fer a grea' year" he passed out the glasses.

"I would like to make a toast" Luna said, everyone looked at each other and shrugged "to friends, the ones here and the ones that aren't"

"To friends" everyone chanted clinking their glasses together.

It was the next Friday and Harry and Ginny sat together in the great hall holding hands trying to tune out Ron going on about how great it is that Viktor Krum was here in their school.

"Attention, attention" Dumbledore said standing up, Ron stopped talking and looked up.

"Finally" Hermione, Harry and Ginny muttered.

"I would like to welcome our guest's Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. May our home be yours for the time being"?

One of the Beauxbaton girls laughed.

"Yes, yes now let the feast begin"

They immediately grabbed food; however Ron started to talk about Krum again.

"They have predicted him to win the Qudditch world cup at least five times in his career. And apparently he's favourite season is autumn likes the colours, where do you think he's sle-

Ginny finally had enough grabbed a chicken leg and stuffed it in Ron's mouth.

"Thank god" Hermione muttered

Ginny looked at Ron innocently as he glared at her. She then started to examine at small fried something. "What do you think this is?" she asked staring at it in fascination.

"It's a frog leg" Hermione said as Ginny was about to put it in her mouth.

Ginny yelped and threw it across the hall as it landed neatly on the girl who laughed at Dumbledore's speech's plate.

"Merci" the girl called out

"Ginny there's nothing wrong with it." Hermione said sternly "it taste like chicken." Harry who was about to eat a chicken leg froze. "Oh for goodness sake" Hermione huffed.

"Hermione, it feels wrong to eat frog. It's like eating Trevor" Ginny said

Neville suddenly pulled Trevor closer to him.

"Don't worry Neville, the French won't eat Trevor" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Don't listen to her Nev!" Ginny said "they might steal him in the middle of the night no frog or toad is safe"

Harry and Ron snickered.

**At that moment, a voice said, "excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"**

It was the girl whose plate, Ginny's frog leg landed on.

"Err" Ron said "yeah, we have help yourself" it would have sounded rather normal had he not spoken really fast.

The girl tilted her head "sorry, I didn't get zat" she said calmly

"He said help yourself" Hermione said slowly and clearly.

The girl glared at her. "I am French not retarded" she snapped. He glanced at Harry. "'Arry Potter!" she said "my seester has spoken nothing but you since she heard the story of ze great 'Arry Potter"

Harry blushed "I'm not that great" he mumbled

"I am Fleur Delacour." She said holding her hand out.

Harry shook it "pleasure to meet you Fleur. This is my girlfriend Ginny and my best friends Ron and Hermione"

"It is nice to meet you" she said bobbing her head towards the others. "You are very pretty, 'Arry is lucky to 'ave you" she said to Ginny.

"Fleur" called a Beauxbatons girl

"Sorry, I must go. Goodbye 'Arry Potter, Ginny and friends" Fleur picked up a dish and wandered off.

"She's a veela" Ron said hoarsely

"Don't be stupid Ronald, Harry wasn't effected" Hermione snapped

"Err, Hermione I don't get effected by any veela" Harry pointed out

"Oh… well no one else is staring at her like a complete idiot"

"Once again you're wrong 'Mione" Ginny said nodding towards a group of Gryffindor sixth year's ogling Fleur.

"It's a Weasley gene" Hermione said firmly

"Really, I had no idea I was attracted to Fleur like my plonker brothers" Ginny said rolling her eyes and helping herself to some apple crumble that just appeared.

"Hermione and Ron sitting in the tree" Harry hummed under his breath.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed

"What I haven't said anything" Harry said helping himself to treacle tart.

"Yeah Hermione, you've gone nuts" Ron said stuffing his second helping of apple crumble down his throat.

Hermione's cheeks were tinged a slight pink and she simply began eating the vanilla ice cream.

The rest of the evening went quickly. Dumbledore delivered his speech, introduce Crouch and Bagman as part of the judge panel and also introduced the goblet of fire. Fred and George began to scheme how to get past the age line and Karkaroff (the headmaster of Durmstrang) seemed to be afraid of Moody.

Madam Maxime (the headmistress of Beauxbatons) seemed to have Hagrid staring at her during the whole time at the feast.

The next day also went quickly. The trio went to visit Hagrid while Ginny, Luna and Colin were sitting in a corner of the entrance hall, watching people enter their names.

"See I got a picture of your brothers fighting" Colin said excitedly showing some of the pictures he took earlier that day.

Ginny laughed "can I keep that one, I need it for the day" she said

"What day?" Colin asked

"The ultimate day where I get humiliate Fred and George" Ginny said calmly

Luna hummed and Colin snickered "sure go ahead" he said passing the photo to Ginny.

Neville walked passed them looking rather muddy.

"All right Neville? Have you been in the greenhouse again?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, I've been helping professor Sprout with some muggle plants" Neville said. "Hi Colin and err….

"Luna, Luna Lovegood" Luna said calmly staring at him.

"Yes, hi Luna. Well I better go, I need to wash up before the feast, and it's on in an hour."

"Ginny" Luna said

"Yeah"

"Neville, what is his last name?"

"Longbottom, Neville Longbottom" Ginny said

"Neville Longbottom" Luna said musically "it has a nice ring to it. I better get change, its Halloween and I thought I should wear pink"

"Err why?"

"Because it's a scary colour that gives your enemies nightmares" Luna said wandering off.

An hour later and Harry and Ron were telling Ginny about Hagrid's crush on madam Maxime.

"Well it makes sense. She's probably the only woman he's size" Ginny said "though I thought he fancied McGonagall"

The boys shuddered at the idea and helped themselves to pumpkin pie.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny noticed Luna sitting next to Fleur in a pink dress talking quickly in French and Colin taking photos of the Durmstrang lot.

"Attention" Dumbledore said

Everyone froze and looked at him. The food disappeared.

"It's time for the champions to be chosen" Dumbledore said. The lights dimmed and the goblet of fire turned blue. A shot of fire came out and a piece of parchment landed in Dumbledore's hand "and the Durmstrang champion is…. Viktor Krum" there was a loud applause. "The Beauxbatons champion is…. Fleur Delacour" Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron clapped the loudest. "And finally the Hogwarts champion is…. Cedric Diggory"

"Whoo go Cedric" Ginny screamed

"Well done Ced!" Harry shouted.

Cedric blushed and waved at the two.

"Yes, yes. Now the champions are chosen I advise you to enjoy and support your champions. For they will need –

Dumbledore was cut off as the goblet's fire turned blue again. A parchment shot out and Dumbledore caught it.

"Harry Potter"


	21. Chapter 21

People began whispering. Ginny turned pale and looked at Harry. Harry was also looking pale and rather scared.

"H-h-Harry" she stuttered

"I didn't put my name in" he whispered

"I know" Ginny said firmly

Hermione pulled Harry up, "go on Harry" she said

"Hermione!" Ginny snapped

"What?" Hermione shrugged "he was called out, if he didn't get up, Dumbledore would keep shouting, and quite honestly the sooner Harry gets up the sooner he can get out of this mess"

The whispers got louder like angry bees.

"People will think he put his name in" Ginny hissed.

"Well he did" Ron snapped.

Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Crouch and Bagman went off, hopefully sorting the mess out.

"Err…" Flitwick said "children, children, please calm down"

The students got louder.

"QUIET!!!"

Everyone turned to see Hagrid standing up banging a fist on the high table.

"Good, now listen ter me. Go to yer common rooms. Sit back and wait till the teachers tell yer what's happening. Yer got that"

The students nodded, and quickly got up to head to their common rooms.

"Ron, what the hell do you mean he did?" Ginny hissed hanging on to Ron's wrist.

"I mean he did. What else is there to it" Ron snapped shaking Ginny off.

"Harry wouldn't – couldn't – do it. Now stop being a bloody git and help Harry –

"Yeah because the boy who lived forever needs help from his lowly sidekick" Ron snarled storming up the stairs.

"Gin-Gin" Fred exclaimed "darling sister –

"We need you to help us with –

"Harry's party just a few –

"Snacks, drinks, decorations"

"Fred, George, not now. Please go and get Colin's help or Lee's" Ginny said tiredly. "I'm going to stay here till Harry comes out."

The twin's nodded "I think we still have that firewhiskey forge" one muttered as they ran up the stairs.

Ginny sighed and slumped down the stairs waiting for Harry. It was probably a good twenty minutes till Cedric and Harry came out.

"Harry" she said wrapping her arms round him. She then began to cry.

"Shh…" Harry said stroking her hair.

"Please tell me that you got out of this"

There was an unpleasant silence.

"No! What is Dumbledore thinking?" she said pulling away. She looked into Harry's frightened face.

Cedric placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Don't worry Gin, they made it safe, remember? And Harry I'll help you, I swear by it."

"Thanks Ced" Harry said

Ginny threw her arms round Cedric "promise me that you make sure no harm comes to Harry" she whispered

"I promise Gin."

Ginny pulled away "congrats on being champion Cedric"

"Thanks and you to Harry, congrats"

Harry smiled weakly and shook Cedrics hand. Then Ginny and Harry walked up to the common room hand in hand.

"Harry…." Ginny mumbled "Ron thinks you've put your name in"

Harry looked at the wall and then whispered "I'll talk to him".

The next morning, was tense. Ron was now not speaking to Harry and the majority of the school is against Harry. Ginny got a breakfast basket prepared, grabbed Harry and headed out to the lake.

"We got to write to Sirius" she said

"Yeah I know." Harry muttered.

Ginny pulled out a bit of wrinkled parchment and a bottle of ink, from her pocket, she couldn't find a quill but luckily Harry found one in his pocket.

_Dear Sirius_

_Good to hear from you again. Schools all right, got into a bit of trouble – _**bit of trouble? Harry being forced to compete in the Triwizard tournament is not a bit of trouble. **_As Ginny said, I'm being forced to compete in the Triwizard tournament. _

**Dumbledore's not doing anything to help. **_Ginny it's a magical binding contract, Dumbledore isn't perfect, he's human. _**Luckily Cedric Diggory is the other Hogwarts champion so Harry has someone to watch he's back. **_Ginny I'm certain Dumbledore and McGonagall will look after me. _**Dumbledore is now in my bad books, I'm asking Fred and George to prank him. **_Don't think it's possible. _**Fred and George have been known to do impossible things like the time when they were four and they set the ministry on fire. **_They did???? _**Well it was accidental magic; Lucius Malfoy shouldn't have hit George….**

_You know what I don't want to know. Anyway the Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour, a nice girl that I have spoken to once. _**Ron the plonker fancies her and so does have the school not counting those already in love or gay or female. **_The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum – _**Ron's other greatest love. Bet he fancies the pants of both of them.**

_Urgh, bad mental images. Hope you're well say hello to buckbeak to me. _**Send my love to buckbeak – **_why send your love? Why not say hello? Are you replacing me with a hippogriff? _**No Harry, I'm not, it's a girl thing to say. And Sirius don't you dare laugh!**

**Lots of love **

_Harry _**and Ginny **

Despite Ginny's warning Sirius Black laughed his head off when he read the letter. Just like Lily and James when they were writing letters to the marauders.

The weeks steadily grew worse. First Rita Skeeter wrote an article about Harry. She made things worse. First she made things up, and then she said Harry was twelve, then she called Ginny, Jenny, and then she forgot all about Cedric.

Malfoy made badges saying support Cedric Diggory, Potter stinks. Cedric had tried his hardest to stop the Hufflepuffs wearing them, but only Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchly and a handful of younger years won't wear them.

They got a reply from Sirius before the hogsmead weekend.

_Dear Harry and Ginny_

_Do you know the pair of you sound like Lily and James? Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me. Meet me at the Gryffindor tower at two o'clock on 22__nd__ November_

_Love_

_Sirius _

Ginny raised her eyebrow "his coming back?" she whispered

Harry nodded.

"we better come up with a plan in case someone is still in the tower at that time" Ginny muttered.

The next week was better for Harry. Soon it was time for the hogsmead weekend and Harry, Ginny and Cedric sat out by the shrieking shack eating honey dukes sweets. They headed back when Harry and Ginny's name was called.

"CHARLIE!" Ginny yelled throwing her arms round Charlie Weasley.

"hello, Gin. Hi Harry, Cedric" Charlie said acknowledging them with a nod of his head.

"hey Charlie" Cedric said.

"Charlie why are you here?" Ginny asked

Charlie began to look uncomfortable. "well you see…." Charlie began to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"SHIT YOU ARE KIDDING ME" Ginny screamed. Charlie shook his head.

"Gin, I spotted Karkaroff earlier and Hagrid has shown Maxime. The others already know by now. Take Ced and Harry somewhere privet and tell them. I don't want either of them to be unprepared"

Cedric and Harry gulped looking rather pale. And Ginny quickly hugged her brother goodbye and dragged the two champions to an empty classroom.

"Cedric, Harry…. The first task is dragons" Ginny said.

At that moment both boys fainted.

"You got to be kidding me….."

After their chat with Sirius, Harry and Ginny learnt to be cautious round Karkaroff and Crouch. They also came up with the idea of summoning Harry's firebolt to get past the dragon.

"I don't know much about dragons" Ginny said "but I pray you don't get the Hungarian horntail they're the nastiest of the lot.

Before Harry knew it, it was time for the first task.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry felt scared. Really, really scared. The walk towards the tent too forever, he clutched Ginny's hand tightly.

"I can't do this Gin" he whispered

"Don't say that Harry. You'll do great" Ginny whispered back; however Harry noticed how pale she was.

Harry coughed "Ginny – if I don't live –

"Don't say that Harry" Ginny snarled letting go of Harry's hand. Harry grabbed hold of her head and forced her to look at him.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley….. IF I don't live through this, I want you to know that ….. I love you"

A single tear fell from Ginny's eyes "that's the first time you have ever said that" she whispered she jumped up and held on to him tightly "oh Harry, I love you so much" she whispered.

"Excuse moi" said a heavily accented voice "'Arry iz expected to be in ze tent now"

They turned to see Fleur standing behind them. She also looked pale and nervous. Her eyes wide.

"Err thanks Fleur" Harry said quickly kissing Ginny's forehead

"'Arry, I didn't get ze chance to tell you that I believe you did not put your name in ze goblet" Fleur said as they walked towards the tent.

"Thanks Fleur"

"And I am sorry about ze way my 'eadmistess has acted."

"It's all right." Harry mumbled

"I 'ave spoken to Krum and he also believes you did not put your name in ze goblet" Fleur turned round and smiled "I think Krum has a crush on your friend 'ermione. He also admires you; he has watched you play Qudditch with your friends and thinks you 'ave talent"

Harry blushed and they entered the tent. It helped to know that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions did not hate or resent Harry.

Ginny sat with Ron and Hermione. They cheered Cedric, Fleur and Krum on, laughed at the dog Cedric made and mostly enjoying the show. But when Harry came on it was terrifying. Ginny held on to Ron and Hermione for dear life screaming when ever Harry almost got hit by the dragon. When it was finally over she turned to face Ron.

"Still believe he entered himself?" she asked hands on hips.

"No…. Harry's not that mental" Ron muttered looking like he was going to faint.

They ran up to Harry just as he landed. Ginny threw herself onto him. Harry held her tightly.

"Hey…. its okay" he whispered in her hair.

Ginny looked up and reached up and grabbed Harry's head. She pulled him down on to her lips. She nibbled gently and thrusted her tongue into his mouth, her hands in his hair, she was vaguely aware that Harry's hands where slowly edging up her top when –

_Thump_

They pulled away to see that Ron fainted.

"Hem, hem" Madam Pomfrey said pulling Harry into the tent.

The days after the first task were rather pleasant. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had apologised to Harry. Ron also apologised as well and they continued as if nothing ever happened. Cedric, Viktor and Fleur have also spent more time with Harry. Apparently Fleur is a chaser on her house team, so they spent weekends flying.

It was a normal day when Hermione came running up to Harry squealing in excitement.

"Harry, oh Harry you won't believe this come with me. You too Ron and Ginny" Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and dragged him away.

Ginny and Ron looked each other and shrugged. They then ran after Hermione, who led them to a portrait of a fruit bowl.

"Oh Merlin's baggy underpants Hermione." Ginny said "I know what's behind that portrait and we're not trying to convince the house elves to rebel. I only joined spew because I didn't want to listen to your constant nagging"

Hermione glared at Ginny "it's S.P.E.W and I'm not trying to get them to rebel – today"

The Weasley siblings sighed, it looked like no matter what they said, Hermione will always go on and on and on about the house elves.

"Harry Potter sir!"

A blur came barrelling through and grabbed Harry round the waist.

"Dobby has missed you Harry Potter sir!"

Ginny laughed, only to be knocked down by another house elf.

"Miss wheezy pinkie has also missed you"

**Authors note: I truly believe that if given the chance Krum, Fleur, Cedric and Harry would have been good friends. Sorry it took so long to update. **


	23. Chapter 23

The corridors were crowded. Masses of students were bumping into each other trying to find certain people. Today it had just been announced that there was going to be a Yule Ball, and people were trying to find dates.

Ginny and Luna were sitting calmly on a window seal, Luna was leaning against the cool glass reading calmly. The Yule edition of the quibbler was all about Nargle infested mistletoe. Ginny however was starting her potions homework so she didn't have to do it over Christmas.

"Ginny!" a voice shouted

Ginny looked up and scanned the crowded corridor but couldn't see Harry anywhere. She turned back and concentrated on her homework.

"Excuse me…..sorry….pardon me……I'm really sorry but no thank you…….finally!" Harry stumbled slightly and grabbed hold of the nearest suite of amour. "Ginny!" he cried out cheerfully

"Hi Harry, what was all that about?" she asked nodding towards a tall Hufflepuff who was marching along the corridor pushing people out

"Err….she asked me to the Yule ball and I said no" Harry said fiddling with his glasses.

"Oh and why is that?" Ginny asked calmly

"Because I'm asking this beautiful redheaded girl to the ball" Harry said

Ginny turned to face him "when do you want to meet?"

"Seven in the common room?"

Ginny nodded and pulled Harry's tie out and used it to pull Harry down to her level.

"Hello" Harry whispered

"Hey" Ginny muttered before leaning in and kissing him. Harry's hands reached up and entwined themselves into Ginny's long hair; he slowly nibbled her lips till she opened them enough for him to slip his tongue in…….

_Crash_

The pulled away to see Ginny's ink well smashed on the floor.

"Oops" Ginny mumbled going red.

A few days later, Cedric, Fleur, Harry and Viktor were attempting to figure out what was the mysterious and horrifying sound in the golden egg.

"Teehee"

"Shh….Romilda be quiet"

"Come on Lavender you can't deny that they aren't cute"

"Urgh" Harry groaned listening to the annoying sounds of fan girls hiding behind the book cases.

Cedric slammed his book shut. "I can't concentrate. They're not here for me because I'm taking Cho -

"Cho the hoe?" Harry asked looking horrified

Cedric turned bright red. "She's not that bad; personally I think the girls are jealous –

"Ced, the girl bullies other girls who aren't 'perfect'" Harry said shutting the book he was reading. "I'm not saying don't go out with her, I'm just saying be careful, Ginny has told me a lot of nasty stuff about that girl" Harry added hastily when he saw Cedric's expression

Cedric smiled "thank you Harry…… I think of you as a little brother, you do know that right?" Harry nodded "anyway as I was saying, I'm going out with Cho, Harry is practically married to Ginny and unless those girls are interested in girls…..I think they want you to ask them out Viktor"

Viktor groaned "it is not that I don't vant to……I just vant someone vho's not interested in my fame"

Fleur patted Viktor's arm comfortingly "Viktor, you should ask 'ermione. I know you adore her, this iz your chance" she said soothingly "'ermione iz just over there"

"Go on Viktor" Harry said "but I'm warning you, hurt her and I'll hex you so badly you'll wish you never heard the name Harry Potter"

Viktor laughed and ruffled Harry's hair "you are kind and protective I also see you like little brother" he said he got up and took a deep breath.

"A galleon says that she says yes" Harry muttered

"Done"

"Oui"

They watched Viktor sit by Hermione and talk to her. It was about ten minutes till Viktor got up and sat back with them.

"So……" Harry said smiling

"Hermy-own said yes" Viktor said happily

Cedric and Fleur grinned as they passed Harry the galleon they owed him. Viktor clucked his tongue and opened a book on underwater creatures.

"I am thinking the sound might be an undervoter creature" he said

Ginny walked up towards the common room when she found Neville sitting on a window seal, head against the cool glass.

"Neville?" she asked gently

He looked up "oh….hi Ginny" he mumbled

Ginny sat down next to him "Neville am I or am I not your friend?" she demanded

"What - ? Of course you're my friend Ginny." Neville said

"Then you will tell me what's wrong" she said

Neville blushed "I….asked Hermione to the ball and…….she said no" Neville whispered "oh Gin, it'll be so embarrassing being the only one in my year not going. Even Eloise has a date"

Ginny looked at Neville, she remembered something Luna said only a few days ago. "Neville, what would you say if I got you a date?"

"Miss Lovegood a Ginny Weasley is waiting for you outside the entrance" the grey lady said

"Thank you Helena" Luna said dreamily

"She brought a boy with her" the grey lady said

"Harry? Or is it one of her brothers?"

"No a different boy, rather podgy and sweet. He reminds me of my aunt Helga"

"Well I'll go and talk to them." Luna said walking towards the exit; the grey lady followed hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Hello Ginny, hello boy" Luna said softly smiling a her friend

"Luna, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville this is Luna Lovegood" Ginny said

"Err….nice to meet you Luna" Neville said offering her his hand

"Yes very nice to meet you Neville Longbottom" Luna said her hand pushing back Neville's fringe of his face not leaving he's cheek "you are a very nice person" she whispered

"Luna is a minor seer. She can see small things that we can't it's a family trait" Ginny muttered to Neville "the Nargles do exist, I know because Luna showed me via her eyes so don't be so nervous when she mentions these creatures."

Luna hadn't moved her hand from Neville's face "do you have a question to ask?" she said dreamily

"Err….yes I do" Neville said "Luna will you go to the Yule ball with me"

Luna cocked her head to an angle, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes I would love too meet me at the entrance hall at seven." She replaced her hand with her lips "well I must be going. Goodbye Ginny, goodbye Neville."

She wandered back in.

"why did you kiss him?" the grey lady asked

"Because Neville Longbottom is a nice brave boy who will grow to be so much more" Luna said

"Oh you have seen he's soul" the grey lady exclaimed

"Yes he has a very nice soul. Now what shall I wear to the grand ball"

"Trust you to quote Cinderella" the grey lady said.

**Authors note: I couldn't resist slipping a small DH spoiler. I truly believe Luna has minor seer powers and that's why her eyes are the way they are. I also think Luna and Neville make a great couple. **


	24. Chapter 24

It was Christmas day and Ginny, Hermione and Cho were in the Beauxbatons carriage with Fleur.

"You lucky ladies are dating ze boys I teenk of as brothers and I want you to look perfect for zem" she said eyeing their dress robes that they brought with them. "I 'ave spoken to zem and zey agrees to meet you 'ere"

"Agreed" Hermione corrected "not agrees"

"Thank you 'ermione. My eenglish still needs working on" Fleur said smiling "about your 'air I was theenking maybe one of my potions will 'elp" she said "and Hoe could stick with au natural. And Ginny iz my special, special project"

Cho glared "my name is Cho not Hoe. And why is Ginny your special project?"

"Ginny has 'elped me get a date with her older brother Bill and my honorary leetle brother 'Arry is taking her to the ball" Fleur snapped "now I 'ave made you all a bath Hoe's is the one that smells like jasmine, 'ermione's is the one that smells like lavender and Ginny's is the one that smells like vanilla. So get in"

Cho grumbled about her name again before doing so.

There was only half an hour left before the Yule ball and Fleur was now working on all of their make-up.

"Hoe does not need zis make-up, she iz natural. 'Ermione should wear zis pale pink lipstick and natural eye…..eye….." Fleur stumbled searching for the word

"Shadow?" Hermione said helpfully as she stared in the mirror admiring her hair. Fleur was a miracle worker, it fell down her back not a single curl in sight.

"Oui, than you 'ermione. And Ginny shall were some base stuff to hide her freckles"

Ginny shuddered at the idea of her face covered in gloop.

_Knock, knock_

The four boys stood there feeling nervous. Harry stood there shivering under his cloak and Cedric was jumping up and down to keep warm. Viktor stood there looking like a prince in his fur cloak and Bill was regretting, that he allowed Ginny to persuade him to take a young girl to a school dance.

The door opened and a small pale girl in pale blue robes looked up to him. Bill shuddered please, don't let that be her. He begged the gods.

"Hello Gabby" Harry said "is the girls ready?"

The small girl nodded and shouted over her shoulder in French. There was pause then another girl shouted back in French.

"Zee girls will be out in a minute. I wish I could go" the little girl said sadly

"Maybe next time Gabby; you are a bit young, for dances." Cedric said ruffling the girls pale blonde hair.

"Excuse me Gabby" Hermione said

Harry blinked a couple times to make sure it was really Hermione. She wore a sparkly blue gown, her hair no longer bushy or curly, and they way she stood was completely different……maybe it was the lack of books?

"Hermy-own, you look very nice" Viktor said offering her a space in his cloak.

"Thank you Viktor. You look very nice too. Very dashing" she said stepping inside his cloak.

Cho came out next, her golden dress looked melded to the skin it was so tight. Cedric was speechless…..Harry started to snigger at the look Cedric had on his face.

"Shut up Harry" he muttered offering an arm to Cho.

Ginny walked down the steps, and everyone looked at her. Her hair was held back by a lily shaped clip leaving long red curls float gently against her shoulder. She wore elegant dark blue dress robes that looked altered, the neck line scooped low enough just to show the beginning of her breasts and the skirt of the dress flared out slightly. On her throat laid a lily charm on a silver chain.

"Doesn't she look wonderful?" a thickly accented voice asked "I altered ze dress myself and gave her the 'air clip and necklace for Christmas"

Bill turned to see a beautiful woman standing just behind him. She wore satin grey/silver dress robes that seemed to make her hair glow; she didn't wear any make-up or jewellery apart from the small blue topaz earrings in her ears that brought out her beautiful blue eyes.

"You must be Bill" she said "Ginny said you and I will get along vary well"

"Err….yes I am Bill. Bill Weasley at your service mademoiselle" he said giving her a mock bow. She giggled and curtsied back

"Fleur Delacour. Pleasure to meet you sir" she said

"Oh no milady the pleasure is all mine" Bill joked offering her an arm.

"Come on then lads lets make an entrance" Cedric said

"And keep warm" Harry muttered "Cedric was foolish enough to go without his cloak"

"I heard that Harry and personally I think a cloak will ruin my brand new robes" Cedric said

Ginny laughed, house pride was foolish. Cedric's canary yellow robes would look fine under a black cloak but Cedric obviously wanted people to see how proud he was to be a Hufflepuff. She looked back to see Bill and Fleur chatting away, they seemed to make a nice couple indeed. Bill looked very prince like in his plain black dress robes and long hair and Fleur played the fairytale princess well.

Neville stood by the entrance stairs feeling nervous. He was praying to all of the gods up there that Luna wouldn't stand him up.

"hey Neville" Ron muttered as he walked pass in his horrible maroon dress robes, on his arm Pravati Patil was wearing bright magenta robes.

"Oh….hello Ron and Pravati" he said watching them make way to the great hall. He sighed; she probably has stood him up.

"Hello Neville Longbottom"

Neville turned sharply to see Luna standing on a stair directly above him. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun with dark purple jewels fixed in that matched her dark purple dress.

"Luna…..you look beautiful" he whispered

Luna blushed "thank you Neville Longbottom" she said

"Please just Neville" Neville said offering her his arm which she took.

"Okay just Neville" she said. Neville was about to say he didn't mean the just until he noticed the glint in her eyes. She was teasing. Neville began to laugh, he had to hand it to Ginny she was brilliant at this matchmaking stuff.

They waltzed into the great hall and everyone applauded, whispers could be heard as they walked past, it took a lot of strength for Harry to not laugh when people went "bloody hell that's Hermione granger".

Harry eyed the crowd and saw Neville in a deep conversation with Luna, Ron glaring at Viktor while his date Pravati was gossiping with Padma and her date dean. Seamus looked bored and Lavender was eyeing people's outfits. Colin managed to get in because he was 'hired' to photograph the event (Harry had a strange feeling that he badgered McGonagall into it) Fred and George were with Alicia and Angelina and to Harry's surprise Oliver was there with Katie.

"Hem, hem" Flitwick said before he got the orchestra started. One of Harry's arms went round Ginny's waist while the other held her hand. Ginny's hand rested on his shoulder and they began to dance. Harry grinned it was a good thing he got Angelina, Alicia and Katie to teach him before the ball started. From the corner of his eye he could see McGonagall and Dumbledore dancing.

After the opening dance they were seated at various tables. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Viktor, Cedric, Fleur, Cho, Bill, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime, Bagman and to Harry's surprise Percy and Penelope.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked

"Percy's been promoted" Penelope said "Mr Crouch couldn't make it so we're taking his place."

Percy was staring at Bill "may I inquire why you are here brother?" he asked

Bill grinned "Perce, this lovely lady here couldn't find the right person to escort her to the ball. Ginny promised to set her up with a brother. However you have lovely Penny, the twins have their chasers, Ron is too young and Charlie isn't really up to Fleurs standard"

Penelope frowned "please don't call me Penny _William" _

Bill laughed "trust you to pick one that sounds like mum Percival" he then glanced at Hermione "however I think our baby bro will beat you hands down with the one that sounds like mum the most"

Harry and Ginny started to choke.

"You are very lucky Hermy-own" Viktor said

"Viktor, it's her – mi – nee" Hermione said blushing slightly

"Herm – ninny" Viktor said smiling. Hermione went redder

"Close enough. Why am I lucky?" she asked

"Your school is huge and varm, ours is so small and cold in the vinter. Hovever our grounds are bigger. It makes flying better in the summer" Viktor turned to the champions "you three must visit sometime, so ve can fly together at my school"

"I teenk zat you should visit us as well" Fleur said taking a small sip of her butterbeer.

Dumbledore nodded approvingly "now this is why the Triwizard tournament was started. To unite young wizards and witches from other areas of the globe."

The students are glanced at each other and quickly looked down at their plates in case they would start laughing. The way the headmaster of Durmstrang and headmistress of Beauxbatons have been acting, you would think the Triwizard tournament was to show off.

Soon they went back to the dance floor occasionally swapping partners. Harry danced with Hermione, Fleur, Luna, Cho, and Penelope and even to his embarrassment professor McGonagall.

Unfortunately the happiness didn't last long. Hermione and Ron got into another argument. So Ginny and Harry snuck off for a walk. They overheard Karkaroff and Snape and then almost walked in on Bill and Fleur snogging.

"Well they seem to get on well" Ginny whispered as they sat behind the nearest bush.

"Yep….." Harry mumbled looking at her. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back with her on top of him snogging the living daylights out of him. They were disturbed when they heard Hagrid talking to madam Maxime. Ginny was shocked to learn that Hagrid was a half giant and explained to Harry what giants are like in the wizardry world.

They made their way back to the castle when Cedric came up to them

"Harry, I forgot to tell you. I worked out the clue; let's just say its all clear when you take a bath. I told Viktor and Fleur and we arranged to go swimming tomorrow the prefect's bathroom has a swimming pool size bath there, so meet me here at eleven"

Harry nodded mutely

"Ok see you tomorrow I got to say goodbye" Cedric jerked a thumb at Cho who was standing rather impatiently by the hour glasses.

"Night Ced" Harry and Ginny chorused in union.

He walked her to her common room; he's hand firmly in hers. He was a wonderful dancer, before tonight she hated to dance. He stopped at the entrance.

"Well…..err…..goodnight Luna" he said quickly kissing her cheek before walking away.

Luna leaned against the cool stone wall. "Goodnight Neville" she whispered

They giggled as they ran across the grounds. They tripped over something a rock maybe. And rolled round laughing.

"Zis has been ze best night in my life" Fleur whispered her eyes never leaving Bill's

"It's a shame, you'll be leaving in June and I have to go to Egypt after New Year." Bill murmured

"I'll write. And maybe you can watch ze third task. I'm planning on getting a job here to improve my eenglish"

Bill smiled "your English is wonderful. I'll write to you the moment I get back to Egypt." He promised

"Good" Fleur said she propped herself up on her elbows and leaned over Bill and lips very, close to his "I only know you for a few hours but it feels like years" she whispered before closing the gap.

**Authors note: I couldn't resist. Bill and Fleur make such a good couple! I would like all those that add me to their alerts and favourites to please review at least once because it drives me nuts not knowing what you're thinking. **


	25. Chapter 25

"Come on then, this way." Cedric called behind him. Fleur groaned and Harry and Viktor chuckled.

"I teenk he iz lost" she exclaimed

"He won't admit it" Harry warned "us men have big ego's"

"Not you 'Arry. You are sweet and modest" Fleur said

"Hov did Cedric know about the vater?" Viktor asked

"Apparently he took a leaf out of your book and asked Professor Moody if there was any mer-people in the lake"

"So the screeching iz ze mer – people" Fleur said "we 'ave to work out ze clue to know exactly what we 'ave to do"

Cedric popped out behind a bush "found it!" he said "now go and get changed into your swimming suites"

"Err…..I don't have one" Harry mumbled

"Zat won't be a problem" Fleur said waving her wand and muttering incantations. Soon their clothes were transfigured into swimming suites. Cedric's was yellow with a small black badger, Harry's was red with a small gold lion, Viktor's was greed with snitches and Fleurs was blue. "Zere, four swim suites" she said

They trotted to the small spring pool and climbed in. Viktor's face was one of shock.

"This vater is varm" he said happily.

They dived in under and opened their eggs…..

"Neville"

Neville turned round to see Luna standing behind him.

"Oh hello Luna" he said

"I was wondering if you would visit Hagrid with me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor. Apparently they're trying to convince Hagrid that it doesn't matter he's a half giant."

Neville grinned "sure I would love too" he walked along with her, hand in hand not realising what he was doing.

"HAGRID OPEN UP OR ALL SEVEN OF US WILL BLOW THIS DOOR DOWN!" Hermione shouted.

Neville watched as all of them grabbed their wands.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE …..ONE…….TWO……THR-

The door opened and professor Dumbledore stepped out "I don't think that's necessary Miss Granger. Please come in. though I warn you it's getting rather crowded in here"

The students exchanged bewildered looks and followed. Professor Dumbledore. Inside it seemed like all the teachers, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors were in there. Madam Maxime was also there.

Dumbledore was beaming "you see Hagrid. Lots of students care for you. If I fired you, I imagine they would prank me –

"Well you professor Dumbledore –

"– We kinda have a couple times –

"– and we were wondering if you would oblige to be our –

"– tester. But only if you fired Hagrid. Otherwise we'll use –

"– the sneaky Slytherins"

Everyone looked at the twins and then burst out laughing. Snape however wasn't amused.

"If you use any of my Slytherins I will kill you and then give you detention." He hissed.

That just made more people laugh.

"Hey Neville, Luna" Ginny said grinning

"Hi Ginny, jeeze I've never seen Hermione so mad before." Neville muttered

"Yeah we bumped into Rita Skeeter today and that made her really mad. Ron reckons Rita will write a nasty story about Hermione now. Viktor said if she does he'll get his lawyers on the case."

Ginny pulled Neville to a corner "Nev, Harry has figured out what the second task is. However he doesn't know what he can use to help him breath under water. I was wondering if you knew any plant to help him."

"Well….there's gillyweed"

**Authors note: yes I know this is short. I do believe from what I read in the books, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs truly care about Hagrid. The Slytherins however don't and the Ravenclaws (apart from Luna) think he's a joke. **


	26. Chapter 26

"Miss Weasley and Miss Granger can you come with me?" professor McGonagall said the moment she entered the Gryffindor common room. Before Ginny got up she gave Harry and quick peck on the check.

"Neville said he left the gillyweed on your pillow" she whispered before heading towards professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall led Hermione and Ginny to professor Dumbledore's office. "wine gums" she said. They entered to see Cho and Gabrielle Delacour sitting in front of professor Dumbledore's desk. Madam Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman and Percy stood behind Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, lemon drop?" he offered the small golden sweets around. Ginny and Gabby accepted.

"Right, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Well you'll be part of the second task. The champions need to rescue something that they'll sorely miss."

"You'll be put under a sleeping enchantment." Percy said reassuringly "you won't be in any danger."

"So will you consent?" Dumbledore asked, the four girls nodded. "good" he got out his wand and muttered a spell. Slowly the girls were beginning to drift off.

"Don't worry Gin, I am fairly confident that Harry will get to you in time" Percy whispered as he stroked her hair.

_She was in an underwater palace. It was made out of seashells and coral. She was a mer- maid and not a proper one, one of those muggle versions. She had a green tail and a purple seashell bra. _

"_I don't understand your attraction to humans" the butterfly fish said to her sounding a lot like Luna. "they are interesting but not that interesting. And what would your mother say if you ran off with prince Harry?"_

"_I don't care Luna, I found the spell that would make me human. Prince Harry has proposed and I have accepted" she said brushing her hair. _

"_Percy isn't going to like this" Luna warned. "he'll tell your mother and she will stop you"_

_She snorted "that old crab? All he cares about is the rules. My sisters understand."_

"_Correction your sister in laws understand their husbands however want to tear him to pieces" _

"_If they did Hermione, Fleur, Angelina, Alicia, Penelope will force them to sleep on the couch"_

"_What about Charlie?"_

"_Charlie is too busy playing with his seahorses to notice" Ginny assured her "now come on it's almost time" _

_They slipped out of the window and swam round the castle in the windows she could see Hermione in a blue tail and matching blouse reading while Ron in his orange tail was snoring. She giggled. _

_They where heading to the shore when – _

"UHHHHHHHHHH" she gasped. She blinked a couple times to adjust to the light, and scanned her surroundings. She was in the middle of the lake with Harry's arm round her waist, his other arm round Gabby…….

"Harry, you plonker you didn't take that thing seriously did you?" she said whacking his head.

"Ow! Fleur didn't get there and I couldn't just leave an eleven year old there" Harry protested.

"Oh Harry you big softie" she said a smile forming on her lips "here let me help you" she grabbed hold of Gabby's other arm and began to swim to the side.

"Harry! Ginny! Gabby!" Cedric shouted pulling them out of the lake. "bloody hell we were worried about you. It took Hagrid and Snape to stop McGonagall diving in after you"

Harry looked to see McGonagall sitting on the floor in a daze.

"Hagrid had to hold her down so Snape could administrate the calming drought" Ron said appearing by Harry's side.

"Thank you!" Fleur cried kissing Harry on both cheeks " I was attacked by ze grindlylows" she kissed Ginny on both cheeks as well "and you 'elped. Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you" she cried crushing both Harry and Ginny.

Percy pulled Fleur off of them and dragged them to the medical tent where they were given blankets and pepper up potion. Harry took one look at Ginny and laughed.

"Your hair looks like its on fire" he said wrapping an arm round Ginny. Ginny looked up and smiled. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss grew deeper and soon they had to pull away to be able to breath again.

"My hero" she whispered against his lips.

The points were given out and Harry ended up tied with Cedric.

"'ogwarts is going to win" Fleur said confidently as they headed to the hall for lunch.

"Oh thank you vhat about Durmstrang?" Viktor said

"Viktor you are good but Cedric and 'Arry are better" Fleur said.

Viktor grumbled "all right, all right Hogwarts vill vin" he said.

"So Viktor why did you transfigure your head in to a shark?" Cedric asked

"I didn't. I am preparing to be animagus and that is hov far I gotten"

Harry shuddered "aren't sharks predators that can smell blood miles away?"

Viktor nodded "so be careful vhen you insult me. I haff a brilliant bite"

The four laughed and instead of going to the great hall headed down to the kitchens, for privacy.

**Authors note: I just realised that Viktor Krum could be training to be animagus and thought why not throw that in. I do believe deep, deep down Percy loves each one of them but wanted to be successful, to bring honour to the family name. I am amazed that I have updated four/five times this weekend. Hopefully I can finish this before September. **


	27. Chapter 27

The following days were peaceful. If they weren't in classes, they were flying, if they weren't flying they were snogging. Ginny decided it was the best few days this year. They'd sent a letter to Sirius about Barty Crouch's mysterious illness and quickly got one in return asking them to meet him in hogsmead.

However the peace couldn't last for long. Rita Skeeter's latest article had something to do with that.

**Love Potions trauma **

**By Rita Skeeter **

_The loving relationship between one Harry Potter (age twelve) and Jenny Weasley (age eleven) is a remarkable thing to witness. However Miss Hermione Granger (Harry's best friend) has something else to say about that. I have discovered that Miss Granger is infatuated with Mr Potter to the point that she has brewed love potions to win not only Harry's affections but the affections of Rupert Weasley, Viktor Krum and Chris Diggory._

'_She's so hideous that it's the only explanation that any of them would want to be seen near her' Pansy Parkinson a concerned Slytherin student commented. 'She tried to get me to take one – luckily but mate Goyle drank it by mistake' Draco Malfoy also from Slytherin._

_I have come to the conclusion that Miss Granger should be expelled and to never come back to the wizardry world to give this poor wizards any more grief. _

Ginny burst out laughing "so who is Rupert and Chris hey?" she said teasingly.

"Yes and just who is this twelve year old Harry dating eleven year old Jenny?" Harry said grinning

Hermione merely snarled and ripped the paper up. "That horrible lying cow" she said throwing the shreds away (which landed on Ron's porridge).

"I did warn you Hermione" Ron said "I told you last hogsmead visit that she'll come up with something"

Hermione merely glared.

It was finally the hogsmead weekend. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were following a large black dog to a small cave in the mountains. When they finally got into the cave the dog turned into Sirius.

"Harry!" Sirius cried out giving him a bear hug. "And Ginny my favourite redhead" enveloping Ginny into a hug. "No offence Ron. Hello Hermione" he shook Ron and Hermione's hand. "Now tell me…..is that chicken I smell?"

They sat down together having a picnic (sharing some of the food with buckbeak who was a tad upset that they didn't greet him immediately). Sirius slurped happily from the flask filled with pumpkin juice.

"Slow down Sirius, you're going to get the hiccups" Hermione scolded

Sirius ignored Hermione and burped "pardon me, right so tell me what's going on with Mr Crouch…..the bastard"

"Sirius! Mr Crouch is a ministry member you shouldn't say things like that" Hermione said

"Hermione just then I thought you were Percy" Ron snickered "he's a stuck up git, Crouch,"

"Not just stuck up. He sent me to Azkaban without trial" Sirius snarled "and he sent his own son there too"

After a long explanation of Mr Crouch's life, Bertha Jorkins and the mysterious events shrouding the Triwizard tournament it was time to go.

"Send me some more food will ya? And when you talk about me call me snuffles"

Ginny burst out laughing and Harry smirked.

"Sure thing snuffles" Harry said he was pulled into another long hug from Sirius.

"Take care of that redhead of yours. Your father would be proud" Sirius whispered.

"Bye snuffles" Ginny said winking.

"See ya red. Take care of Harry and make sure 'Mione isn't brewing anymore love potions"

"Oh ha, ha Sirius" Hermione said.

**Authors note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! Yes I know it's short and I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I will try to make a longer chapter next time. Oh and please review and not just put this on alert. **


	28. Chapter 28

The following months were peaceful. The four champions flew together, even sorted out teams from their houses to have a mini Qudditch tournament. Hermione however was getting hate mail which caused her to miss several classes; she now spent all her time trying to figure out how Rita Skeeter was getting on the grounds.

Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Harry and Ginny were having an evening picnic when two things happened. One was an owl for Fleur. It was a large barn owl with sandy coloured wings.

"Sandstorm?" Ginny said her eyes widening "that's Bill's owl" she reached for the letter when Fleur grabbed hold of it.

"It is for me" she muttered slipping it into her jeans pocket.

"Oh come on Fleur let me read it, I need something to tease my brother with" Ginny pleaded

"Maybe but my brothers are here" she said "and I don't want zem to tease me"

"Gryffindor honour that I won't" Harry said.

"Hufflepuff honour" Cedric nodded

"I never break my vord" Viktor said

"Fine" Fleur huffed pulling the letter out and began to read out loud.

_Darling flower _(at that Fleurs cheeks went slightly pink and Ginny and a small evil smile)

_The weather here is still hot and dry. Merlin's beard it's times like this that I wished I was still in England feeling the cool breeze on my face. I have some good news darling, for I will be able to watch the third task. I managed to get the week off and mum was asked by professor McGonagall to come and support Harry so why not come and support both of you?_

_I'm sorry to keep this short but I promise when I see you again – _

Fleur broke off and quickly shoved the letter into her pocket her cheeks almost as red as Ginny's hair. "You wouldn't want to know the rest" she said quickly.

Cedric, Viktor and Harry shared a look of concern.

"Fleur are you and Bill…..sleeping together?" Cedric asked

"NO!" Fleur shouted looking horrified "if you must know its privet stuff"

"Vell that doesn't help us" Viktor said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not reading ze rest so zere"

"I think we should find out don't you lads?" Ginny said grinning

The boys shared a look before pouncing on Fleur. Cedric grabbed hold of her hands while Viktor grabbed hold of her legs and Harry searched for the letter.

"Get off of me" Fleur squealed

"Now, now Fleur we have to know what Bill is saying to our sister" Harry said "hem, hem. Hair like silver thread, blah, blah, eye's of the bluest sapphire blah, blah kisses from Aphrodite herself, blah, blah, miss you ever so much, blah, blah lots of love and kisses from bill"

"Aw I am so going to tease Bill about this" Ginny grinned.

"Fleur Delacour, 'Arry Potter, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory monsieur Bagman wishes you to go to ze Qudditch pitch" Madam Maxime called.

The four champions scrabbled up tripping over the picnic blanket; Fleur quickly snatched the letter from Harry as they ran towards the pitch.

"Please, please, please let it be a Qudditch task" they all pleaded as they ran.

Ginny gathered the stuff, laughing softly at the antics of the champions, they were all like little children when it came to Qudditch, and then again so was she.

There was a crunching sound, like a footstep on a branch, Ginny turned round and saw nothing, and she shrugged and walked off.

"A maze! I can't believe it a maze" Fleur said

"Ve vill vork together" Viktor said "I vill teach you what I know"

"And I as well" Cedric and Fleur said together

Harry grinned "thank you my siblings"

There was a crunching sound and a man stumbled out of the woods he collapsed on the floor and grabbed hold of Harry.

"Help……tell….Dumbledore……" he gasped

The other three champions drew out their wands and pointed them at the back of the mans head.

"No it's Mr Crouch from the Ministry" Harry shouted to Cedric he looked at the man who had twigs sticking out of his hair and a three month stubble. "Mr Crouch, please calm down if you come with me we'll take you to Dumbledore"

Crouch let go of Harry and started to converse with a tree.

"He's barking mad" Cedric muttered

"And he vorks for your Ministry?"

Mr Crouch whirled round and grabbed hold of Harry.

"I am sorry Harry…..my fault….. I let you down……. My son…….all my fault……he's getting stronger……you know who…….bertha is dead because of me….get Dumbledore"

He then went back to the tree talking again.

"Cedric and I will find Dumbledore. Viktor, Fleur I need you to keep an eye on him"

The two foreign students nodded and Cedric followed Harry.

Dumbledore was following them as they ran to the area near the Beauxbatons carriage. As they got near they found two frozen bodies. Viktor lying frozen and Fleur nearer the carriage her hair covering her face as if she made a run for it but was too late.

"Fleur, Viktor" Harry and Cedric shouted.

Cedric ran to Viktor's side and Harry gathered Fleur in his arms.

"Stunned" Dumbledore confirmed he woke them up and they babbled in their native languages.

Just then Hagrid and Madam Maxime came.

Things blurred for Harry but from what he could gather Moody came along and went to search for Crouch. Viktor and Fleur was bundled into their rooms by their heads and Cedric and Harry left to go to bed

It was the morning of the third task, and Harry's head was almost like the maze, twisted with all the knew information. Not only was he trying to remember all the spells his 'siblings' taught him, but the knowledge of what happened to Neville's parents and the strange dream he had in divination was making things worse.

"Potter, you're family is waiting for you" McGonagall snapped bringing Harry out of he's trance.

He opened to door to the side room of the great hall.

"Harry" Mrs Weasley squealed pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug

"Wotcher Harry" Bill said winking.

"Hi Bill" Harry said shaking his hand.

"Bill" Fleur called

"Who's that Bill?" Mrs Weasley asked

Bill turned bright red and Harry grinned.

"Why Mrs Weasley that is Bill's new girlfriend and a good friend of mine Fleur Delacour the Beauxbatons champion"

Mrs Weasley's lips were in a straight line as she watched the silvery blonde girl embrace her eldest son.

"Mum, this is Fleur my girlfriend. Fleur this is my mum"

"It iz a pleasure to meet you Mrs Weasley" Fleur said politely holding her hand out "I wanted to thank you for looking after 'Arry. 'Arry is like a leetle brother to me"

Mrs Weasley shook Fleurs hand "it's nice to meet you too" she said unfortunately Harry had the feeling she didn't mean those words.

Harry was pushed to meet Viktor's and Fleur's parents. After half sentences Mr Diggory came up.

"So….thought you could take my son's glory away huh? And that article from Rita today, a parslemouth hmm?" he said eyes blazing

Harry stepped away

"Dad! Don't you dare say that to Harry, Harry didn't enter the tournament, and he is a polite, friendly, kind person who is like a brother to me" Cedric snapped

Mr Diggory looked ashamed of himself "I'm sorry Harry…" he mumbled

"You shouldn't believe everything Rita Skeeter says" mrs Weasley snapped "just because he's a parslemouth doesn't mean he's dark or dangerous." She wrapped an arm round Harry. "Now Harry dear show me round the castle it's been a long time since I've been here"

**Authors note: next chapter will be a shortened version of the third task, whether Cedric will die or not you have to wait and see. Please review AND DO NOT PUT THIS ON STORY ALERT I AM GETTING ANGRY WITH THOSE THAT DON'T REVIEW BUT PUT ME ON STORY ALERT!!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

The four champions held each others hands tightly. They walked up to the maze their hearts beating faster and their stomach filled with butterflies. Though Cedric, Harry and Fleur won't admit it their lips still tingled from the good luck kiss from their girlfriend/boyfriend.

"Good luck" Harry whispered to them

"Yeah may the best sibling win" Cedric murmured as the two Hogwarts students headed to the maze Harry in his read and gold glory, Cedric in his simple yellow and black.

It was dark and damp in the maze. Fleur had to admit she was out of her element; she can't handle some of these creatures specially the blast ended skrewts. She heard a crunching sound and turned round to see…..

"Viktor, you scared me" she said "got lost too? Rather scary in 'ere isn't it?" Viktor didn't respond he just stared at her…..he's eyes were clouded. She stumbled back "Viktor it's me Fleur your seester please Viktor you can over come zis Viktor"

He held his wand and then –

"Crucio"

She screamed and screamed oh the pain the agony. It stopped briefly, she took a deep breath and she felt him kick her. She saw red sparks fly up.

Then everything went black.

Cedric was wandering, he's seen Harry once or twice and he's heard Fleur's scream but he hasn't seen or heard anything from Viktor. He heard a sound and turned round wand at the ready…..

"Oh it's just you…..have you seen Fleur I was worried"

Viktor didn't answer.

"Viktor?"

He held his wand out and snarled "cru –

He was suddenly stunned and Harry stood there eyes wide.

"He…..he was going to use an unforgivable" Harry whispered "but….." he locked eyes with Cedric "Viktor must be under the imperious or been confounded that's the only explanation"

Cedric nodded mutely and sent up the red sparks

They trotted off to separate paths.

Viktor woke up to see the judges leaning over him.

"Please tell me that I don't get stunned again?" he said roughly

Before anyone could answer he was pushed to the ground by Fleur.

"Viktor are you, you again?" she cried

She was pulled off by Karkaroff

"Boy what is the last thing you remember?" he snapped

"Dinner, I vas at dinner vith my family"

"Imperious" Dumbledore whispered softly

"Oh Viktor it scared me so much zat you didn't remember me" Fleur wept.

"It was either Harry or Cedric that stunned you and sent the red sparks" Fudge (the annoying minister that's been sucking up to him earlier that day)

"It was Harry that stunned and both sent the sparks" mad-eye mumbled.

"We just have to wait it out" Bagman said happily

It's been an utter nightmare Cedric is dead, Voldemort is back and for some strange reason Harry's wand has connected to Voldemort bringing all these people back including Cedric and his parents.

"Bring my body back Harry" it whispered "remember little brother that I'll always be there for you, tell Viktor and Fleur that as well. Good luck with Ginny"

"Let go sweetheart let go" the ghost of his mum screamed

So he did he ran got hold of Cedric's limp body and accioed the Portkey to get back.

**Author's note: yes this is short but I wanted to have each champion a short view on the events and to be honest if I went into detail I'll probably cry. I am sorry to those that begged me to let Cedric live but Cedric's death has a huge impact on Harry's life. Fleur and Viktor will have a slightly bigger part in this (mostly Fleur). And to arjay187 I am planning a humorous chapter with a little more action between Harry and Ginny. **


	30. Chapter 30

Harry woke up in a sweat despite the dreamless sleep potion he was given he still had a nightmare. It wasn't clear just blurred images.

"Harry?" it was a soft whisper coming directly next to his right ear. He shifted and saw Ginny lying on the bed with him.

"Gin?" he muttered "what are you doing here? Where's Sirius?"

"Sirius is with Remus" Ginny said soothingly "Hermione, Ron and the twins have gone back to the tower. Mum and Bill have gone back home, and Fleur and Viktor are in their rooms"

"It was my entire fault Gin….. I told him to take the cup with me…… I killed him haven't I?"

"No….. No you didn't, you did what any reasonable person did"

"You should go, you won't want to be dating a murderer" Harry whispered

Ginny grabbed hold of him "YOU are NOT a murderer" she snarled "you are kind, gentle, loving and it was perfectly innocent you didn't know the cup was a Portkey you didn't kill him"

Harry smiled weakly "I miss him"

"Of course you do he was your brother" Ginny laid back down with Harry "what are you planning to do with the prize money?"

"I was thinking of giving it to the Diggorys but if they don't want it I'm sure Fred and George can use it for their joke shop"

"Good plan" Ginny whispered

"I love you Gin" Harry whispered before falling asleep

"I love you too Harry"

The three stood beside each other dressed in black. They each held a yellow rose in their hand. Behind them Amos Diggory and his wife stood. Amos gently pressed a hand onto Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, we don't blame you" he said "I'm sorry for the things I said that day. I can't say much about it but there's a chance me and Amy will see you in the summer. Please don't blame yourself"

Harry looked up to the man "thank you sir….. Are you sure you don't want the winnings?"

"Harry, please take them we don't want them" Amy Diggory said

Fleur and Viktor watched Harry as he threw his yellow rose into the lake, they followed suite and then the parents threw their yellow rose in.

"We will always remember you brother" Fleur said her accent thickening

"Yes alvays" Viktor mumbled

"My boy, so brave, so thoughtful, may you rest in peace" Amos said tears falling down.

The five headed to the castle not noticing the Asian girl who sat there frozen in grief.

"Cedric" she whispered

"Well, zis iz goodbye for now" Fleur said "I 'ave a job in gringotts to improve my eenglish. So I am 'oping to see you soon"

"Goodbye Fleur" Harry said hugging the French girl "good luck with Bill"

"Bye Fleur, you better visit me at the burrow" Ginny said throwing her arms round her.

"Promise you vill vrite Harry, Fleur" Viktor said

"Will do, how you getting back? With Karkaroff doing a runner?"

"Hov did you think ve got here in the first place?" Viktor said winking he then pulled the three into a hug. "I von't be able to visit often but I vill vrite"

Harry and Ginny stood there watching the schools leave.

"You know what Gin?"

"What Harry?"

"Ron never did get that autograph"

**Authors note: again short. People have been asking me if Fleur and Viktor will have bigger parts further along the story and I decided it will be sooooooooo much easier to tell you the order has two young members that want revenge for their adoptive brother. **


	31. Chapter 31

She hated it here in the dark, damp and rather mouldy number twelve Grimmauld place. When she wasn't doing chores or spying on the order meetings, she was attempting to write decent letters to Harry.

What annoyed her was Ron's and Hermione's attempts all they say is _can't say much but you'll be joining us soon love Ron/ Hermione. _

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you doing? After the events of the Triwizard tournament I bet you've been having nightmares, I do understand what you've been going through so anytime you need help just send an owl._

_Life here in the burrow is rather peaceful – for now. I've been attempting to do this bloody potion homework but I'm still six inches short. Curse you Snape, may you never have clean hair – oh wait you don't. _

_Got to go Percy's home and we're having a family meeting. Write back yeah?_

_Lots of love _

_Gin_

_Dear Gin,_

_Thanks for the letter; life at the Dursleys is frustrating. Apparently it's a crime to watch the news so I sit in the flowerbeds. What's up with Ron and Hermione they barely write a sentence to me. _

_I do have nightmares mostly the laugh, as Cedric lays there dead, then I'll move to this corridor and I keep trying to get the door. I can't get into detail but I also see my parents. _

_Got to go, I'm needed to help cook dinner _

_Love _

_Harry _

_Ma, Cherie _

_You would be glad to hear that I have officially moved to England and Viktor is coming for a few weeks, maybe we'll get to fly together, non? I wish I could write more but I am needed at work. Hold on tight little brother. _

_Fleur _

_P.s: Bill says hi _

_Dear Harry _

_You'll never guess what Percy the perfect prat has done. He has abandoned the family for the stuffy ministry. Fudge has promoted him, which is strange considering how badly Perce handed the Crouch situation. _

_So the bloody prat has left us and we moved out to London, just for the summer. We need to get away try and take mum's mind of Percy. I think Penelope has taken him in, I have written to her and she has neither confirmed or denied it._

_Love _

_Gin _

_Dear Fleur _

_Thanks for the letter, good luck on your job and tell Bill that if he messes with my sister I'll make him wish that he was never born. Course I want to fly with you and Viktor! Remember last time we flew together? Anyway Ced would have wanted us to remember the good time _

_From _

_Harry _

_Dear Harry _

_Training seasons here at Bulgaria are horrible, I find it hard to concentrate after Cedric, Fleur has now moved to England so you will have to suffer watching her and Bill. I will visit soon, after all I've been invited to join a special club can't say much about it. _

_See you soon _

_Viktor _

_Dear Gin _

_Percy's a prat to not realise how special he's family is. Neither Sirius nor Remus have been answering my letters properly and the same goes to Hermione and Ron. I hope everything is all right at you end. _

_London, hey? Not to far from surrey, think you'll be able to visit before I go mental and turn Dudley into a pig, the bully has been beating this ten year old up. _

_Fleur and Viktor are supposed to visit us soon, let's hope we can fly together._

_Love _

_Harry _

_Dear Viktor _

_I doubt your training is bad as the stuff I put up with from Oliver Wood (my team's captain who left the year before), he had a nasty habit of waking his team up before dawn and give long speeches. Let's just say no one was listening to said long speeches._

_Can't wait to see you and Fleur again, when we do see each other tell me more about the special club._

_Gin, _

_Can't say much but I've been attacked by dementors. I've sent letters to Hermione, Ron and Sirius and gave orders to Hedwig to peck them the death until they have written a descent letter._

_Harry_

_Harry _

_Stay where you are dad, Sirius and Remus are planning a rescue party. See you soon _

_Gin _

_Ma, Cherie _

_We're coming for you don't panic_

_Fleur _

_Little brother _

_Just a few more days _

_Viktor _

Harry was laying there locked in his room with no company. The Dursleys were out to some competition about gardens. He sighed; Ginny, Fleur and Viktor were the only ones to send proper letters to him. His best friends and godfather couldn't be bothered.

He heard someone breaking a plate……. He grabbed his wand and stood there waiting for whoever it was to come up. The door opened and……

"Ma Cherie"

"Fleur?"

"Little brother, it has been a long time"

"Viktor?"

"Harry, we have come to save you"

"Remus?"

"How do we know it's the boy Lupin?"

"Oh for god sake Moody not this again"

"Nymphadora this is a serious situation"

"Don't call me that"

Harry beamed, he was saved.

**Author's note: I thought a chapter in letters would be best suit. I also believe that Hermione, Ron and Sirius could have said more in their letters without telling Harry about the order. **


	32. Chapter 32

Harry sat there opposite Ron and Hermione. They were being shifty, wouldn't answer all of his questions properly, insisting Dumbledore ordered them not to talk about the all order.

"By the way mate, don't mention Percy round the family he –

"I know what he did Ron" Harry said

"Harry, you couldn't have." Hermione said

"Ginny told me, because unlike you two she actually wrote proper letters. She complained about Snape's homework, she helped me with the nightmares, unlike you two, who seems to not have much imagination to write a descent letter" Harry snapped bitterly

"Mate Dumbledore told us –

"To not tell me about the order but he didn't tell you not to write a nice letter. You could have said things like Fred and George are driving me nuts or I'm stuck doing chores. But no you just had to write a sentence and leave it at that."

"Harry, please we wanted to –

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

Ron and Hermione backed away slowly

"Is it because you think you'll die?" Harry whispered

"What?"

"Well I haven't got the greatest track record have I? I mean Hermione almost died at Halloween in first year, Ron almost died in the chess set, Hermione was petrified, Ron almost died in the chamber in that avalanche, both almost died in third year and last year Cedric died."

"Harry, you're our best friend and we still want to be your best friend"

"BEST FRIENDS WRITE LETTERS, GINNNY WROTE, FLEUR WROTE, VIKTOR WROTE, BUT YOU TWO MY BEST FRIENDS SINCE FIRST YEAR CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO WRITE"

There was two pops and Fred and George appeared

"Can you say that a bit louder Harry the old women in America missed the last part" Fred said grinning

Harry grinned back; the twins always knew how to cheer him up. "I could but my throat hurts now"

"Not surprised" George said "you were interfering with the extendable ear reception"

Harry gave them a questioning look

"New invention, allows us to eavesdrop" Fred said quickly.

The door flew open knocking the twins onto the floor as a red hurricane threw her arms round Harry and started to kiss the living daylights out of him.

"I – kiss – missed – kiss – you – kiss – how – kiss – are – kiss – you – kiss"

She pulled away briefly to look in his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying.

"I feel better now you're here" he said honestly before pulling her into a long kiss.

"Hem, hem it iz not pleasant to see my leetle brother kissing"

They turned to see Fleur and Viktor standing at the door.

"The meeting has finished, Mrs Veasley said dinner will be ready in a minute so please come down stairs"

The kitchen of number twelve was crowded and loud. Harry sat down in between Ginny and Sirius with Tonks and Remus opposite. The five of them were talking about the infamous pranks of the Weasley twins and marauders. Mrs Weasley was lecturing her twins about proper use of magic, while Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur and Viktor were discussing about the goblins. Mundungus was sleeping and Ron and Hermione kept shooting Harry looks.

"Tonks do the pig snout" Ginny said

Tonks changed her nose into a pig snout and grew long curly blonde hair she reminded Harry strongly of Dudley.

"Wow can you do people?" Harry asked

"Sure I can do all sorts, what me to do an impression?"

"Do McGonagall" Fred said

Soon the stern Gryffindor head was sitting there looking odd in the t-shirt and jeans. After various transformations Tonks ended up looking like Remus (Sirius's idea)

"Hi I'm moony, I have an obsession of chocolate and I live in these horrible sweaters"

Everyone laughed, Harry thought he heard Remus say "do you really hate my sweaters?" and Tonks replying with "no I think you look absolutely intelligent and hot in them" but then again he could me imagining things.

They talked about the order. Not much but enough to know that the order is guarding a weapon and Voldemort is lying low. The next morning they were doing some chores in the drawing room and Sirius was showing them the hated family tree.

"Now this would interest you Harry" Sirius said pointing to an incinerated spot. "Dorea Black married Charlus Potter their son James Potter. This makes me your second cousin, so welcome to the family"

"The Weasleys are related to the Blacks too aren't they Sirius?" Ginny mumbled

"Don't worry Gin-Gin, Cedrella is my fifth cousin twice removed you and Harry are barely related"

"Err…. Harry could we talk to you?" Ron mumbled

"Yeah sure"

Ron and Hermione led Harry to the sofa and sat down.

"Harry we are sorry that we didn't write much but we thought that we couldn't say much without it being intercepted" Hermione started

"You know Hermione for the smartest witch of our year you have no idea how to write a normal letter that doesn't mention the order. It could simply say 'I'm reading so and so' or 'me, mum and dad went to so and so' and Ron you could have written how nuts your brothers are driving you or about the chores you do. I spoken to Sirius about this earlier and he agreed and apologised."

Both Ron and Hermione looked rather guilty

"Now….. Mrs Weasley has just baked a nice cake; let's get there before the twins sabotaged it."

Both Hermione and Ron smiled weakly. Harry may have forgiven them now but if they repeated the same mistake or did worse he might never forgive them.

Later that day Harry was passed an envelope, he opened it with Fleur and Viktor to find a letter and a gift card to honey dukes.

_Dear Harry _

_Happy birthday. Please don't blame yourself; Cedric would have wanted you to keep fighting. I and my husband have joined the order; however we probably won't see you despite our promise._

_Love _

_Amy Diggory _


	33. Chapter 33

Before Ginny knew it, it was time for Harry's hearing. She spent the whole morning staring out of space, thinking about all the scenarios and slowly growing even more worried.

"Ginny, could you –

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ginny pushed Fred back and stormed up the stairs, slamming her door before throwing herself onto her bed. There was a knock on the door,

"Jeez Gin, you woke up good ol' mother Black, what's up? I was just going to ask if you could slip Hedwig some order forms"

"LEAVE ME ALONE FRED!" Ginny yelled

There was a loud pop and Fred kneeled beside her. He pulled out a red hankie that was tied to a blue on that was tied to a yellow one that was tied to a green one that was tied to another red one that was tied to – well you get the idea. Ginny laid there watching Fred slowly take out the long hankie, finally he pulled out the end and wiped her tears.

"You know sis, I understand that you're worried that Harry will never go to Hogwarts again but Dumbledore will fix something up."

Ginny smiled weakly, "you always knew how to cheer me up Fred, how did you do that trick?"

Fred grinned "muggle trick" he said before disappearing with a pop.

There was a loud scream and Ginny ran down the stairs.

"HARRY GOT OFF!" Hermione squealed as she and Ron pulled Harry into a three way hug.

"Of course zey had no way of getting rid off him" Fleur said ruffling Harry's hair

Fred and George started to dance and sing "he got off!"

Ginny stood by the door watching Harry; he looked up and caught her eye.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a while" he said grinning.

Ginny just pulled him into a tight embrace.

Now the trouble of living in a crowded house is that you never get any proper privacy. Harry and Ginny learned that the hard way. While trying to find a nice snogging closet.

It started the evening after Harry's trial, both Harry and Ginny were on their way to dinner when Ginny pushed Harry into a dark cupboard and began to snog him furiously.

"Black"

"Snape"

"Bloody Dumbledore" Snape grumbled "why did he send us to find this?"

"I think Dumbledore is trying to get us to work on solving our grudge" Sirius said "anyway the mirrors are a good way to communicate and my father had two dozen or so, paranoid bugger he was"

Snape nodded as Sirius stopped in front of a cupboard. "They might be in here" Snape watched as Sirius opened the door and……

…… Harry and Ginny tumbled out.

Sirius began to laugh and Snape eyed them disgustedly. Both Harry and Ginny turned bright red.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape said unable to think of anything else to say.

Sirius patted Harry on the back and in between laughter he said "wait till moony hears about this"

Another closet, that was nearby the basement. Harry's hand was slowly heading towards Ginny's bra when……

……when someone was pushed in and started to snog whoever pushed them in.

"Professor?"

"Harry?"

"Professor?"

"Ginny?"

"Ginny?"

"_Tonks?"_

"_Professor Lupin and Tonks???"_

"Right, Harry, you and Ginny go now and in five minutes me and Nymphadora –

"The names Tonks Remus!"

"Will leave and we never speak of this again"

Harry and Ginny were too mortified at the idea of Tonks and Remus snogging that they just merely ran out of the closet.

"Alastor, have you seen Harry and Ginny?" Mrs Weasley said "they disappeared a while back and also could you check what's in the desk in the drawing room?"

Sirius chuckled and whispered to Remus "they're probably in another cupboard" Remus went bright red and immediately turned to Hermione to talk about house elves.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked Kingsley

"Probably found Harry and Ginny in a cupboard. I, Emmeline and Hestia had that misfortune last Tuesday. And I heard that Dumbledore and McGonagall found them this morning."

"Right it's a Bogart in the drawing room Molly. Do you want me to sort it out?"

"Oh no I can do that later. Have you seen Harry and Ginny?"

"Yes they're in a cupboard snogging. Young love huh?"

Molly's face slowly turned red. "You know Alastor I think you should handle the Bogart I need a word with Harry and Ginny."


	34. Chapter 34

Harry, Ron and the twins were seated in the drawing room. Opposite them were Sirius, Remus, Mad-eye, Mr Weasley and Kingsley. All of them apart from Mad-eye looked uncomfortable.

"Now you're maybe wondering why you are here" Remus started

The four boys nodded.

"Well, when a man loves a woman –

"DAD!" the twins shouted "you gave us that talk last year."

"I still have nightmares" Fred said shuddering

"And the mental image of you and mum has permanently put me of sex for life" George said turning a chalk white.

Kingsley began to laugh

"Now Harry and Ginny have been caught in a compromising position and we thought –

"WHAT! POTTER HAVE YOU BROKEN OUR BABY SISTERS INNOCENCE???"

Soon the adults had to pull Ron and the twins off Harry.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were seated in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley, and Tonks seating opposite.

"Now I realised that both of you are becoming a young woman and I decided to tell you what boys are really like"

Hermione slowly sank into her seat and Ginny began to bash her head against the table.

The twins and Ron were firmly tied to their chair and Harry was seated near the door.

"Right lads, women are sexy, beautiful and amazing but they could also be vicious cunning Slytherins who only have sex with you so they can claim they're pregnant with your baby" Mad-eye snapped

"Err…..that's not exactly the right thing to say Alastor" Mr Weasley said

"Has that actually happened to you Mad-eye?" Sirius said looking interested

"Yes"

"Now if a boy gets to rough or won't stop then you should knee him in the balls, always worked" Tonks said cheerfully

Hermione began to write notes.

"Will you be kneeing Remus in the balls any time soon Tonks?" Ginny said cheerfully

"No comment"

"Now boys when you need advice just go to me or Arthur. Remus is no good because he's a virgin"

"Not bloody likely considering how he and Tonks were like in the cupboard" Harry muttered

"LUPIN! DID YOU MESS WITH MY BABY COUSIN?????"

Both Mad-eye and Mr Weasley had to pull Sirius off of Remus while Kingsley rolled on the floor in hysterical laughter

"Now dears, to give a man pleasure –

"MOTHER! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM YOU!!!"

"I find it rather interesting please continue Molly I could use this stuff for Remus"

Sirius was now firmly tied to a chair next to the twins. And Remus was edging closer to the door.

"Now boys I think we should get a diagram drawn" Mr Weasley said

"Oh please god have mercy on me" Ron whispered

"So you have the spell and the potion but I find the best way to make sure you don't have babies is to say no to sex. Now who wants tea?"

"You know I think I might become a nun" Ginny whispered to Hermione, who was still writing notes. "Why are you writing this? Keeping it for when you and Ron decide to get together?"

"NO!"

"No tea dear, all right just me and Tonks then"

"Err…..actually Molly I got a meeting with someone"

"Does that someone happen to be a werewolf called Remus Lupin?"

"None of your business"

Both Harry and Remus legged it out of the room, while Sirius and the Weasleys chased after them.

"Kingsley you were no help at all" Mad-eye snarled

"Sorry Mad-eye. I'm surprised you didn't hex Remus, I mean you do see Tonks as a daughter"

"Who said I didn't? Let's just say the poor lad won't be able to get his pants off for a week"

**Authors note: this was inspired by a story where Sirius, Mr Weasley and Mad-eye give Harry, Ron, Neville and Remus the 'talk'**


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors note: thank you so much for the reviews and I can only ask that you keep reviewing and check out my new challenge on my profile just send me a message to let me know that you have accepted. **

It was a grey, dull day when September the first arrived. Both Harry and Remus stayed locked in the pantry the night before just in case vengeful brothers or cousins attacked them in their sleep. Remus sat there gulping down tea and keeping his breakfast very close to himself knowing Sirius might attempt to poison it. It didn't help that Tonks came in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where were you last night" she whispered hotly in his ear. "I was waiting for hours before I fell asleep"

"Your darling cousin is attempting to murder me for stealing your innocence. And the Weasley brothers were trying to kill Harry for the same thing. We ended up playing go fish in the pantry while eating all the biscuits and cakes."

Tonks sat down and looked up at the glaring Sirius. "You know Siri if you wanted to kill who stole my innocence you should kill Charlie Weasley. He was my first. Remus is my third"

Sirius choked on the piece of bacon he was eating, Mrs Weasley smacked him on the back.

"You better not hurt my Charlie" she hissed

"And I know full and well that Harry and Ginny have gone no further than first base. Ginny's been complaining about it"

Harry turned bright red and the four Weasley brothers that were there began to choke. Fleur looked disgusted.

"Tonks I don't want to know what my leetle brother has been up to. It's too…… too…..

"Disgusting" Bill said

"Oui, Môn Cheri"

They were on the platform, Sirius was in his Padfoot disguise running round and barking at random people, Tonks was standing nearby resting her head on Remus's shoulder, Mad-eye Moody was standing there glaring at people as they walked by.

"goodbye leetle brother" Fleur said kissing Harry's cheek and pulling him into a long hug "write to me, look after Ginny and stay out of trouble" she moved on to Ginny "look after him and do make sure that he stays out of trouble"

Mrs Weasley held the three Weasley boys in a tight embrace "stay out of trouble and if I hear one word I swear to god I will write a thousand howlers." She then pulled Hermione, Ginny and Harry into a hug "do be good dears"

"Goodbye guys" Tonks said hugging them all.

"Take care, good luck on the OWLs and the NEWTs" Remus said

"Constant vigilance kids" Moody said.

They got on to the train and as it slowly started to move they leaned out of the window and waved goodbye. Soon the platform disappeared.

"Well me and George got to go, business associates to see and all that" Fred said picking his trunk up and went off with George following him.

"I and Hermione have to go to the prefect meeting" Ron whispered looking like he would rather jump out of the train.

"Well see ya, me and Ginny are going to find a carriage" Harry said taking Ginny's hand.

They walked along trying to find an empty carriage.

"_Look he has the nerve to come back!"_

"_I heard he killed Cedric"_

"_I bet she's he's next victim"_

"_Ginny Weasley should dump him"_

"_Liar"_

"_Prat"_

"_Slut"_

"Ignore them Harry" Ginny whispered

"I'm trying to Gin, but that git has just called you a slut"

"Leave this to me" she said winking. "all right you lot" she shouted "you believe the ministry if you want to but no one and I mean NO ONE should talk about me or Harry behind our backs if you have a problem say it to our faces"

No one said anything they just stared at them as they walked past.

"Hello Ginevra, Harry. I thought I heard you yelling Ginny."

The turned to see Luna stretched out on the seat her legs on Neville's lap.

"Hey Luna, Neville. Mind if we sit with you?" Harry said

"Of course" Neville said happily

Harry and Ginny sat down opposite them. The minutes ticked by in a peaceful silence, Neville was gently massaging Luna's feet, and Luna was reading her father's magazine, while Harry and Ginny curled up together.

"Hey Harry guess what I got for my birthday?"

"Another rememball?" Harry asked

"Nah, though I do need one, I lost another one last year"

"It's a good thing you did" Luna said "rememballs take away memories and send them to the ministry so they can use them against you, that's probably why you keep forgetting things dear"

Neville smiled and quickly kissed Luna's hand. "No I got this new plant called a

Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

"It's a very interesting plant" Luna said "you're very lucky to get one Neville"

"Shall I show you one of its defence mechanisms? Luna and me discovered it last week when we were….." he trailed off blushing.

"When we were making out and accidentally knocked off the bedside table" Luna said calmly causing Harry and Ginny to chuckle.

"I'll just show you" Neville mumbled passing getting up and pulling out a grey plant, he pulled out a quill and poked the plant with it. Suddenly green smelly liquid spurted out covering everyone in it.

Ginny laughed again at the look of Harry's face. "Aw poor baby" she teased wiping some of the stinksaps off of Harry's face and kissed the spot she cleaned. No one noticed the Asian girl watching from the outside……

It was roughly an hour later when Ron and Hermione came in. Ron threw himself into the nearest seat and helped himself to a chocolate frog muttering darkly about Malfoy. The journey continued uneventfully, but when they go to the carriages Harry spotted the dark skeletal horses……. Neither Ginny or Ron or Hermione can seen them.

"You're not insane" Luna said dreamily "I can see them too"

"No offence, but that doesn't comfort me much"

"I can see them too" Neville whispered "people who's seen someone die see them. I don't know they're name but I've been seeing them since I started Hogwarts"

**Authors note: thank you so much for the reviews and I can only ask that you keep reviewing and check out my new challenge on my profile just send me a message to let me know that you have accepted**


	36. Chapter 36

Author's note: sorry it's taken so long to update, I had started a new story and got myself really involved

**Author's note: sorry it's taken so long to update, I had started a new story and got myself really involved. Right onto the story then**

Two months have passed since the end of summer. Professor Umbridge has been slowly taking control of the school, the DADA classes were crap and Harry has been spending all his time in detention, Qudditch and homework.

However Ginny has been noticing something off about Harry. She has noticed his been using his left hand not his right hand, and that's caused his essays to be messier than usual. She knew something was off and it was time to talk to him about it.

Harry was attempting to write a potions essay when she found him. She took a seat next to him and watched him carefully.

"I want to you to tell me what's wrong with your right hand" she whispered.

Harry froze. "Nothing is wrong Gin" he said calmly and he began to write again.

"Liar" Ginny hissed "you're right handed and yet here you are writing with your left hand badly. You will tell me now Harry James Potter or I will wrote to mum, Padfoot, Moony, Fleur and Viktor and you know they will come bursting into the great hall to find out what's wrong"

Harry dropped his quill and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders "don't you dare Gin, don't you dare"

"Then tell me" she said

His eyes met hers and he let go of her. He held out his right hand for her to look. She held it and touched the scars _I must not tell lies. _

"The bitch, the utter snobby cow" she hissed gently stroking the scars "why haven't you told McGonagall, she could have stopped this"

"No she couldn't Gin…. While Fudge refuses to believe Voldemort is back, Umbridge has complete control over us"

Ginny leaned in and whispered into his ear "have you not considered Mione's idea?"

"I have but… I don't want to cause any more deaths Gin"

"You didn't cause Cedric's death Harry, Voldemort did" Ginny gently stroked Harry's hair and then she realised something "has Umbridge said that you caused Cedric's death?"

Harry suddenly found his parchment interesting.

Ginny growled "you didn't no matter what Umbitch has said you didn't. Cedric loved you like a brother, he would have died for you and he did"

"No he didn't. Voldemort got Peter to do it the moment we entered that graveyard"

"Given half the chance he would have and I know he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it"

A tear fell down Harry's cheek "I miss him" he whispered "and I have considered Mione's idea…. And I want to do it for Cedric, in his memory"

Ginny gave him a small smile and kissed him tenderly "I love you Harry" she whispered

"I love you too" Harry whispered back

It was the first hogsmead weekend and Harry was about to meet some people who were interested in him teaching them. He hoped that there weren't many people there, just a few that he knows.

However when he and Ginny entered the hogshead he realised that hope was dead and buried. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna sat in a table with two spare chairs for Ginny and him. The Weasley twins, their best friend, Angelina, Alicia and Katie all sat on another table, the fifth years in all houses but Slytherin sat together on another. And the Creevey brothers, Cho and her friend sat on another.

All of them were watching Harry and Ginny.

"Well" Hermione said "as I was saying we need to learn to defend ourselves and Harry has agreed to tutor us"

"So is it true?" a cocky blonde Hufflepuff asked "you know who is he back?"

"Did you just come here for the story?" Harry asked

"Yes and no." the blonde Hufflepuff said "Cedric Diggory is my cousin, he was murdered, I know it and I also know it wasn't you. Cedric loved you like a brother and he always had a good judge of character"

Harry nodded "yes Voldemort is back, me and Cedric faced him last summer"

The blonde boy stood up and held his hand out. "Zachrise Smith, at your service, I'm willing to sign anything. Cedric trusted you and so will I"

Harry shook the boy's hand. A girl with red hair that was also in Hufflepuff stood up and held her hand out.

"Susan Bones, my aunt Amelia was at your hearing she said you can do a patronus. The dementors won't stay at Azkaban for long and I need to know how to defend myself"

Harry shook her hand. Three other Hufflepuffs stood up. Harry noted they were Ernie, Justin and Hannah.

"We worked together in herbbiology a couple of times" Hannah said "I'm not great at magic and I need to learn from a good teacher not a theory book"

"I'm sorry Harry" Justin whispered "about second year and I know it's not Ginny's fault either"

"All the Hufflepuffs are sorry" Ernie said "quite honestly we're bitter about not getting any glory…. So we gossip instead"

Harry shook their hands "you're brave enough to do this, that tells me something" he said

The Ravenclaws stood up.

"You don't know me but I'm Padma, Pravati's twin, this is Terry, Michael, Anthony and Mandy. We believe you and we're sorry to pass judgement on you so quickly"

"You know me already Harry" Cho said "this is Marietta my best and trusted friend"

Marietta glared at Harry "I don't want to be here but Cho is forcing me. We should listen to the Ministry not to some kid" she snarled

"Mari, the Ministry is wrong and I know you're scared what your mamma would say but we need to learn to fight" Cho argued, Marietta sighed and then held her hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry also shook the hands of his fellow Gryffindors, when he noticed something.

"We don't have any Slytherins" he said

"And why should we?" someone said

"Not all Slytherins are bad" Harry said "I was almost put into Slytherin"

"Harry the Slytherins are pretty much under Malfoys thumb" Hermione said "Blasie Zabini and Daphne Green do whatever he says now."

"Too late to redeem them" Ginny said

The three houses sat there in silence for a while thinking about their brother house. After a few questions about the whereabouts and times the groups slowly left leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna alone.

"Lets go Neville" Luna said "I have a craving for chocolate frogs"

"I need a new quill" Hermione commented "come on Ron"

"Harry" Ginny whispered "let's go"

Harry nodded mutely and allowed himself to be dragged out by Ginny but he couldn't help thinking that the barman looks a bit like Dumbledore…..

**Author's note: in cannon Zachrise Smith was bitter towards Harry and this might be why. Please review and check out my challenge. **


	37. Chapter 37

The next day another educational degree was passed saying that no club or team are allowed unless Umbridge said it was ok

The next day another educational degree was passed saying that no club or team are allowed unless Umbridge said it was ok. Angelina was working on getting permission for the Gryffindor team while Harry was searching for a room for the group to work in. it was rather late at night, Harry and Ginny were curled up on the sofa, Ron and Hermione was working on an essay Ron still haven't done. Suddenly Sirius's face appeared in the fire place.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed sliding onto the floor "what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Harry, this was the safest way I could contact you. How are you four?" Sirius asked looking at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"We're fine" Ginny said flatly "now why are you contacting us?"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Harry shall I assume you received Fleur's letter?"

Harry nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment "I shall have a word with you in the common room past midnight" he read out loud

Sirius nodded "lucky for you I got here first otherwise, you'd get one mighty headache, now I don't think this defence group is a bad idea"

"How did you know?" Ron asked

Harry looked angry "_I'm being spied on?" _he hissed. Before Sirius could answer, he was pushed aside and Fleur was now glaring at Harry.

"'Arry James Potter, you are in danger of course you were being cared for" she snapped

"Fleur I need privacy" Harry whispered

"'Arry you 'ave one weekend off and you start a illegal defence group" Fleur pointed out

"It wasn't illegal at the time"

"Bill has told me about ze hogshead, it has a horrible reputation"

"You're English has improved" Harry noted "have you been spending time with Bill?"

Fleur blushed "none of your business leetle brother. Sirius says continue zis club and Viktor, Tonks, Remus and I agree, however I don't want you to go back to ze hogshead"

Harry sighed "who was following me?" he asked

Before Fleur could answer she was pushed aside and Remus's head appeared.

"Don't worry Harry we weren't watching you and Ginny making out…. Much." Remus said grinning "Mundungus was in the pub keeping an eye on you there while me and Tonks were following round the village."

"Were you and Tonks having fun" Ginny said teasingly

Remus blushed slightly "I cannot say. Be careful you four by the sounds of things you have made some followers but there are still people willing to betray you to Umbitch"

"Umbitch?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow

"Me and the cow have severe issues, she hates all magical creatures" Remus said "she's also the reason why I cannot hold a job down, lucky she believes werewolves can't have children otherwise she would ban us reproducing"

"And you can't bare the idea of not reaching that stage with Tonks" Ginny said smirking

"I believe it's time to go" Remus said loudly and then he disappeared.

A week has passed and Harry had found a place for the defence group to work in. the room of requirement. Everyone sat down together on cushions looking around in amazement.

"Right then" Harry said "welcome….err…. I'm not sure how to start this"

Hermione raised her hand "why not start by coming up with a name, something that no one will notice when we talk outside of this room"

The group murmured in agreement

"I suggest the anti-Umbridge brigade" Ernie said

"Down with Umbitch?" Colin asked

"Against the ministry acts?" Padma suggested

"How about the Defence Association?" Cho asked

"The DA" Hermione mused

"We use the DA but instead of the defence association, how about Dumbledore's Army? After all that's what Fudge fears" Ginny suggested.

"All for Dumbledore's Army say aye" Hermione said

"Aye" everyone said

"against Dumbledore's Army say nay" No one said nay, Hermione smiled and wrote it down on the top of the parchment that the group signed "Dumbledore's Army it is" she said

Harry smiled "right then I think we should start with the disarming spell"

Zachrise snorted "we've learnt that in second year what use is it against you know who and his death eaters."

"It saved my life" Harry whispered "last summer I used it against Voldemort and it saved my life"

"To bad it didn't save Cedric's" Zachrise muttered

"But it might save yours" Harry pointed out, "pair up and begin"

There were shouts of "Expelliarmus" in the room, Harry watched as Neville managed to disarm Terry even though he was aiming for Luna.

Three hours later and they all left before curfew. Harry kept an eye on everyone by looking at the map. Ron, Hermione and Neville left, Neville was looking dazed while Ron and Hermione were arguing over something…again. Ginny wrapped her arms round Harry's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're a good teacher" Ginny murmured "but I don't like the fact Cho Chang was trying to get your eye"

"Jealous Miss Weasley?" Harry asked

"Do I have a reason to be Mr Potter?"

Harry turned round and caught Ginny in his arms "no reason at all" he whispered against her lips before kissing her.

**Author's note: I couldn't resist putting Fleur and Remus in the fireplace scene. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

It was the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Ron Weasley sat there looking incrediably nervous and for once he was sitting on the Gryffindor table without stuffing something down his throat

It was the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Ron Weasley sat there looking incredibly nervous and for once he was sitting on the Gryffindor table without stuffing something down his throat.

"You got to eat Ron" Harry said helping himself to some bacon

"I'm not hungry" Ron murmured

"That's an achievement" Ginny commented

"har-de-har-har" Ron said sarcastically

"Ron you'll be brilliant" Ginny said "I mean didn't you do that super save last week? Harry said it was fantastic"

Ron turned red "that was an accident, I was trying to get back on my broom"

"Well a few more accidents like that and we'll have the game in the bag" Harry said waving a bit of toast in front of Ron's face "now eat or I'll take a leaf out of Ginny's book and write to your mother"

Ron snatched the piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth; he glared at Harry as he chewed.

There was a large roaring sound and the four of them jumped to see Luna standing behind them wearing a large lion hat.

"Hello Ronald, Hermione, Ginny and Harry" she said dreamily "I can't wait for the match"

"I see you got your Gryffindor spirit" Ginny teased moving up a space so Luna could sit down.

Luna sat down and smiled "I haven't worked out the charms for a snake." She said dipping her finger in marmalade "I wanted to have one for the lion to chew on" she sucked on her finger "mmm…. Don't you just love marmalade?"

Everyone blinked

"I'm more partial to strawberry jam" Harry said "but help yourself to more there's plenty"

Luna beamed "most Ravenclaws hate sweet foods, something about lowering brain efficiencies. But I think a world without sweet foods is a world invaded by daleks"

"Daleks?" Ron asked

"It's a muggle fictional villain" Hermione said

"Oh but they're real" Luna said happily, "have you seen Neville?" before anyone could answer Neville covered her eyes and whispered something in her ear, Luna's smile grew "hello Neville" she grabbed his hands and pulled him down so she could give him a kiss "we better go before the daleks take up all the seats"

The four watched Neville and Luna walk out of the great hall.

"Mental, completely mental" Ron said

"I don't see what Neville sees in her" Hermione said "how can someone so down to earth date someone so…. Airy"

"Airy?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow

"I can't really think of a word to describe her" Hermione admitted

"Luna, is a fantastic person, she excels in herbbiology and potions and she owns her own greenhouse" Ginny said "Neville while rubbish at potions understands the properties of plants. If you sat in one of their discussions about plants you would understand why they're so perfect together"

"Yes but a relationship can't consist of discussions about plants" Hermione said

"Luna gives Neville confidence, Neville gives Luna a reason to wake up in the morning. They're like Fleur and Bill, Tonks and Remus, Sirius and himself"

Harry snorted "please tell me you were joking about the last part"

"Maybe, maybe not but you heard from Fleur about what happened last weekend"

"He was drunk"

"I don't want to know" Ron said weakly.

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed "come on Ginny it's time to find a seat, good luck Harry, you too Ron" Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a hug "whatever you do not let Ron look at the Slytherin badges." She turned to Ron and gave him a quick peck on the check.

Ginny hugged Ron who looked far away and was touching his cheek and then kissed Harry firmly on the lips "good luck Harry" she said.

Ginny was furious. Not only did Goyle cheated and hit Harry with a bludger after the game and Malfoy insulted her family and Harry's mother but Umbitch has banned Harry, Fred and George from Qudditch.

"Oh when I get my hands on her, she won't know what happened I will make her wish that she never met Ginevra Molly Weasley" Ginny snarled pacing the common room.

Harry grabbed hold of her by the shoulders "Gin, listen to me" he said firmly "I want you to try out for my place. No arguments, I won't be able to bear it if some second rate Qudditch player lost the cup. I know you, you are brilliant, probably a better chaser but still a brilliant seeker"

There was a tapping sound on the window, Harry turned to see Hedwig outside, he opened the window quickly "what are you doing up here?" he asked

Hedwig flew to Ginny and dumped a large bundle of parchment on her lap. Ginny smirked "thanks Hedwig" she said stroking the owl "you should rest now"

"Ginny what did you do?" Harry asked looking nervous

"I wrote to Sirius, who probably told the others about the Qudditch match and I also suspect McGonagall told them about the ban somehow because it's mentioned five times here with a lot of swearwords" Ginny said holding out a letter written by Sirius. "Fleur's gone mental and has written in French, Remus has written advice, Tonks is offering support to help prank Umbitch and mum has written a short note saying behave"

"Ginny don't do anything stupid" Harry said "knowing Umbitch she'll get you expelled"

Hermione who was translating Fleur's letter giggled "I think Fleur is spending too much time with Sirius, she has used every French curse word known to man"

At that moment Ron came in looking pale and tad frozen. Hermione jumped up and hugged Ron.

"Are you ok?" she said "you're freezing lets get you by the fire and maybe we can get you a hot chocolate or something"

"It was all my fault" Ron murmured "I'm going to resign that way you can find a descent keeper"

"If you resign there will only be three players left on the team. Me and the twins are banned for life"

Ron paled "we're doomed"

Hermione rolled her eyes "it's only Qudditch" Everyone in the common room froze and looked at her. "Oh for Pete's sake" Hermione stormed over by the window and stared for a while, she then turned back with a grin on her face. "I know something that might cheer you up, Hagrid is back"


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning, the whole school woke up to the delightful tones of Umbridge screaming

The next morning, the whole school woke up to the delightful tones of Umbridge screaming.

"ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL NOW" the high and shrill voice said on a sonorous charm. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GET DRESSED, GET HERE NOW"

Though it was amusing to see the Slytherins in their PJ's (especially Malfoy in his teddy motif PJ's) it was mortifying to stand in the great hall in yours. Especially if you were wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers like Harry.

"People are looking at me" Harry whispered

"So? What's new?" Ginny asked rubbing her arms trying to keep warm; she was wearing only a flimsy white nightdress.

"I'm barely wearing anything"

"I know, and you never looked so sexy before" Ginny said her eyes looking up and down his body.

Ron coughed "I don't need to hear or see this" he said

"Then don't Mr Prude, I'm surprised you're even showing your ankles" Ginny said looking at the bottom of Ron's maroon PJ's where his whole ankle was shown.

"Why are we here anyway?" Hermione said, trying to flatten her hair which turned into an afro over night.

"No idea, doesn't Snape look funny in his nightshirt"

"No it's rather disturbing knowing he doesn't wear anything but a large blue shirt"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS"

Everyone turned to see Umbridge…and then laughed. Her hair was in rollers, her face was green and warty, her nose seemed to have grown and she was wearing a big pink fluffy dressing gown.

"SILENCE!! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO MY FACE I WILL EXPELL THEM IMMEDIATELY!" Umbridge shrieked

The teachers were trying to muffle their laughter. Slytherins were snorting, Ravenclaws were giggling, Hufflepuffs were chuckling and Gryffindors were laughing hysterically.

"I must thank Sirius for the idea" Ginny murmured in Harry's ear

"Ginny, you didn't…?"

"Oh but I did" Ginny said smirking "that will teach the bitch for banning you and the twins from Qudditch."

Mental note: Do Not Get on Ginny's Bad Side! Harry thought.

The five Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw sat in the room of requirements discussing what Hagrid told them.

"Giants can be very nice when they want to though" Luna said softly "I think there is one living in the forest"

"There isn't a giant living in the forest" Hermione snapped "I think we would know"

"But the forest is so big, you wouldn't" Luna said "it would explain Hagrid's injuries"

Hermione snorted

"I'm more worried about Hagrid being sacked than giants living in the forest" Harry said "Umbridge isn't giving him a fair chance"

"I'm really sorry but I was so nervous and-"

"Neville don't worry, it's very understandable. Threstles make people nervous, I wish I could see them" Hermione said

"Do you?" Harry asked darkly

"Oh Harry…"

"Cedric would have wanted us to fight" Harry said "I think tonight we review what we learnt and next term I will teach the patronus…the dementors are already starting to leave the ministry, we need the protection"

Everyone nodded all silently wishing that Cedric didn't die and Harry wasn't always so temperamental.


	40. Chapter 40

Christmas was supposed to be light and cheerful

Christmas was supposed to be light and cheerful. A break from the evil Umbitch. But instead Voldemort had to go and send his bloody snake to bite Ginny's father. Lucky enough Mr Weasley was alive and almost well. Just in st. Mungo's for a while.

The Weasleys, Harry and members of the order chose to stay and Grimmauld Place for Christmas. It would have been all right if Harry wasn't avoiding every one. Ginny thought bitterly. It was all Mad-Eye's fault, ever since they overheard him saying that Harry might be possessed by Voldemort, Harry has been hiding away.

It had gotten to the point where Ginny was very pissed off with Harry. It was a couple days before Christmas and Hermione was supposed to arrive. Ginny knew where Harry was so she thought to have a privet rant at him without her brothers and the order eavesdropping.

She bowed down to buckbeak and then turned to Harry.

"Will you stop being a selfish git and come downstairs and enjoy Christmas?" she said hands on hips

"I'm not being selfish" Harry snapped

"You are. This is probably Sirius's first Christmas in over a decade and you're locked in here with buckbeak, no offence buckbeak"

Buckbeak just gave her a look that said _keep yelling at him girl _

"Ginny you heard Mad-Eye I could be possessed" Harry said

"Harry have you forgotten what happened in my first year?" Ginny said sadly "if you have been suffering memory loss and blackouts then you should have come to me"

"I haven't been suffering memory loss or blackouts" Harry mumbled

"See! You're not possessed" Ginny said "now get your ass downstairs and enjoy Christmas. Because I think Remus has brought your baby photos over and-"

"WHAT!" Harry shouted standing up. Ginny sniggered and he glared at her "not funny" he mumbled.

"Well it'll teach you to stop being selfish" Ginny said "now let's go" she took his hand and was about to walk out of the room, but he had better ideas. He pulled her to him and cupped her face.

"Sorry" he pecked her on the forehead "really, really, really sorry" he scattered kisses round her face before he caught her lips. He slowly coaxed her mouth open and slipped his tongue in.

Buckbeak turned round to give them privacy he hoped that someone will come up with some chicken bones.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: shock, horror, it's an update! I'm sorry it took so long and I'm afraid it'll continue being a long time between updates. I feel very un-inspirational with Harry Potter these days but I will try and get something done. To be very honest I change my style of writing since I started this, so hopefully the latter chapters will be better...constructive criticism is welcome. **

"Oh Môn frère" Fleur cried out hugging Harry tightly. "It is such a shame that we did not spend much time togezzer"

"It's fine" Harry said choking slightly as he pulled back. "You had work and stuff for the Order and I was being a depressing git"

Fleur smacked his shoulder. "No, no, no" she cried out. "Don't say zat 'Arry! You 'ad problems to deal with"

"She's right Harry" Sirius said appearing from the stairs, parcel in his hands. "If I had that dream I would lock myself away as well. I would hang myself if I was forced to take Occlumacy classes with Snape"

"I'll be fine" Harry mumbled not wanting another fight breaking out. Even if Snape isn't here. "What's with the parcel?"

"Oh this?" Sirius said innocently. "A present from Viktor, he got delayed because a snow storm in Bulgaria, he hopes to see you in the summer since he's going to be busy for the next six or so months" Harry was about to point out that he had received a present from Viktor when Sirius pressed the parcel into Harry's hand and murmured. "Don't open it in front of people, wait till you're alone in the dormitory"

Harry stiffened slightly as he felt the curious gaze of his girlfriend on his back. He had feeling that she won't stop pestering him until he opens it and finds out what exactly is in this parcel. Sirius hugged him one last time and pushed him out of the door after Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins. He could hear Remus and Tonks saying their goodbyes before slipping out after him and the invisible door to the world slam shut.

"Back to hell here we go" Ginny muttered darkly, sliding her hand into his.

"At least I'm with you" Harry said smiling down at her fondly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was early evening, Seamus and Dean were playing chess downstairs, Neville had run off somewhere to find Luna and Ron was lazing on his bed watching Harry unpack when the door shot open and Ginny ran, jumping Harry from behind.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" Ron shouted sitting up. "Knock! We could have been naked"

"Oh I wish" Ginny murmured playfully into Harry's ear. "Bog off Ron, I want to talk to Harry about something in private"

Ron scowled. "You better not make out" he said warningly.

"I wasn't planning to but now you said it I must get Harry under the bed sheets" Ginny said tauntingly.

Ron growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut and leaving a chuckling Harry.

"You shouldn't have done that, now I'm going to have him breathing down my neck about waiting till marriage" Harry said to Ginny as she let him go and jumped onto his bed.

"I want to see what's in the parcel" Ginny shrugged.

"I figured, you know you're far too curious for your own good"

"Meh"

Harry pulled out the parcel and unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful hand mirror with a note attached to it. He picked up the note and read it out loud. "This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions. P.S: just don't give me all the details about you and Ginny like your father did about Lily"

Ginny pulled a face and Harry shuddered at the unwanted mental image. "Well that's going to be useful" Ginny said thoughtfully. "Since Umbridge is intercepting our owls and watching the fireplace"

"Yeah it is....Sirius Black" Harry said loudly to the mirror.

Sirius appeared in the mirror and grinned. "I see you've opened the package, what do you think hey?"

"It's brilliant!" Harry enthused. "Thank you so much Sirius"

"Don't thank me; just think of it as me being a bit more of a parent. I can order you to do your homework and go to bed on time now"

"You're not really going to do that are you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Good god no, who the hell do you think I am Harry? _Remus?" _

They laughed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny was pacing the common room. It was rather late and people were either finishing off their homework or relaxing in their dormitories before turning in completely for the night. The Twins sat in a corner working on a new product, Neville was losing badly at chess with Ron while Hermione was finishing off an essay that wasn't due in for another week.

"Relax Ginny, Harry is with Snape a member of the Order" Hermione said calmly. "He won't get hurt"

Ginny snorted. "This is Snape we're talking about Hermione, not fluffy bunnies. Of course Harry will get hurt! Either mentally or physically, what if something awful happens?"

"Harry has been through worse" Hermione reminded her softly. "He'll be fine"

"Oh that's such a comfort" Ginny muttered sarcastically wrapping her arms round herself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron you take over"

"Sorry I can't, I have an emotional range of a teaspoon remember?" Ron said cheekily as he sent his knight to take Neville's queen.

Hermione sighed heavily just as Harry walked in looking rather pale. "Harry!" she squealed. "How are you? How was the....lesson?"

"It was...nasty" Harry said carefully as he hugged Ginny back. "Brought back some bad memories but Snape thinks I have the potential to pass"

The others nodded knowing that Harry couldn't give the details while other pupils were still around. There would be time to find out when it's busy and loud and no one would be able to hear them.

"You look pale; shall I get Dobby to give you a hot chocolate?" Ginny asked pulling away.

"No thank you Ginny, I think I'll have a shower and turn in" Harry said meaningfully, hinting he'll talk to Sirius first.

"What about Umbridge's reading homework?" Hermione asked.

"I'll do it after my shower. It'll send me to sleep in no time"


	42. Chapter 42

"Hmm...So you haven't really learnt anything at all have you?" Sirius concluded what Harry just told him over the mirror. "That's worrying, I know Snape's a bastard but I thought he would at least go over one bloody techniques before attacking your mind...how are you?"

"My head hurts" Harry confessed running a hand through his wet hair making it stick up even more. "Especially round my scar...I'm not sure how to clear my mind...so I'm nervous about going to bed"

"I can sympathise, Dementors like their feasts when you sleep" Sirius said grimily. "I think the best way to clear your mind is to not think on memories...happy or unhappy. I had the fact I wasn't guilty to cling to...have you got any fact to hold onto?"

"Not without feeling guilty or something"

"Bugger!" Sirius snapped. "I want to kill Snape...look don't worry Harry, I'll get Remus to help research the best methods and come back to you...try your hardest tonight to clear your mind...I'm sorry I can't do much"

"No! It's fine, just talking helps" Harry said quickly. "Trust me Sirius...i really need an adult to talk to"

Sirius smiled sadly. "I really wish James and Lily were here to see how grown up you are" he sighed. "Well then, good night Harry, take good care of yourself and give me a shout as soon as you can"

"Right, night Sirius" Harry said as Sirius's face was replaced with his own reflection.

Sighing, Harry turned the shower off and made a move of sounding like he was getting dry and getting ready for bed. As soon as he was ready he came out into the dormitory and looked mournfully at his bed...he really was nervous about sleeping. He hoped that Sirius and Remus find something soon otherwise he might just go insane about sleeping.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next day during break Harry finally had time to tell Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna what happened. To be honest as much as he liked Neville and Luna and trusted them, he felt rather uncomfortable revealing his own secrets to them. Neville didn't say anything but Luna merely told Harry that he had too many books in his brain before going back to her magazine.

Ron and Hermione were too busy arguing whether or not Snape was a good guy or a Death Eater pretending to be a good guy.

"I can't believe that bastard just forced himself into your head without a proper explanation" Ginny fumed. "Merlin knows what memories he saw, I think I would die of shame if he evens hints about our...private moments"

Harry blushed. "He didn't see any of those" he said reassuringly. "He was looking mostly at nightmarish memories, like...like..."

"Last summer" Luna supplied dreamily, not even looking up from her magazine. "You may have too many horror books in there Harry"

"Right" Harry said uncertainly exchanging a bewildered glance with Neville who merely shrugged. "And he went through some of my weirder dreams" he added quickly moving away from the strange moment.

"What kind of weird dreams?" Ginny asked curiously, remembering her strange dreams.

"Just...well there's this corridor, it filled with doors and I'm walking down it thinking, just a little bit more...a little further...and I reach this door and...I just stand there staring at it" Harry let out a frustrated sigh and ran hand through his hair. "I'm getting annoyed just standing there, I want it to just open up"

"Maybe it's the Department of Mysteries" Luna said dreamily. "I hear it has a habit of walking into people's dreams...usually to brainwash you into working for them"

"I'm not sure if it is the Department of Mysteries Luna but I'll keep it mind" Harry said smiling fondly at the strange blonde girl.

"I hate the idea of Snape being able to see our thoughts" Neville said nervously. "It makes him ten times scarier"

"I think if he had a peek at my dreams, it'll scare him more than me" Ginny said. "My dreams are just plain insane"

Ron broke out of his argument with Hermione. "What sort of dreams?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh for god sake Ronald, not everyone has dirty dreams" Hermione snarled. "Stop being perverted"

Another argument broke out between Ron and Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry!" a calm voice called out from the mirror. "Harry are you there? Harry?"

Harry looked from either side to see no students and quickly slipped down a secret passage and pulled out the mirror, Remus' image was there looking tired and concerned.

"Hi Remus" Harry said quietly.

"Hello Harry, I'm glad I caught you" Remus said relieved. "I've been researching Occlumency for you and found a good technique for you to practise"

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Ever heard of meditation Harry?" Remus asked, Harry nodded and he continued. "Well you need to meditate before sleeping. Think of a peaceful empty space to clear your mind"

"Thanks Remus, this means a lot" Harry said happily. "Anything on defence?"

"I found a lot of reading material for Hermione" Remus said an amused glint in his eye. Knowing full well that the chances of Harry reading anything that he found uninteresting very small. "I'll be sure to have Severus or Minerva to pass them on. Now behave for Severus, Harry, I know he isn't the nicest man but he is the best"

"I'll behave but I don't think he will" Harry said shortly. "Again, thank you Remus but I got to go"

"Ok goodbye Harry, Sirius would say hello but he's busy looking for Kreacher. Fleur sends her love" Remus said.

"Say hi to everyone from me" Harry said blushing lightly.

He wasn't used to having people send their love to him. Most people like the Dursleys preferred to ignore him and the majority of the wizardry world was most likely to send hate mail. It was nice to know some people cared about him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Class dismissed" Snape's cold voice echoed across the dungeon the next day. Ginny eagerly started packing up her books. "Weasley stay behind"

Ginny stiffened and glared up at him as the Slytherins snickered loudly. She waited impatiently for the rest of her classmates to leave the room, finally the door shut firmly behind the last one and Snape stormed round the desk, his black robes flying behind him as he slammed a book onto the desk. It was plain black with Remedial Potions written in curly silver script.

"For Potter, if anyone but him looks at it. It'll be a simple potions book" Snape said, his lip curling slightly. "Tell Potter that I'm not his errand boy and won't make deliveries back and forth"

"Yes sir" Ginny said sweetly. "I'll also be sure to tell him to succeed in making poisons for when you test them"

The curl deepened and the empty black eyes almost looked amused. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now go"


	43. Chapter 43

He was in a meadow. The sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight and the sun shone brightly though there was no warmth on his skin. The grass was a dark healthy green and tickled against his skin, though he felt nothing nor could he smell the fresh scent of grass. It was a scentless, silent, strange meadow.

Suddenly a cloud began to form up above, it was a deep dark black cloud that grew and grew from a small speck. He took a deep breath and held his wand up to the air.

"Expelliarmus" he shouted.

The cloud vanished and suddenly he was jerked out of the meadow and back into the dark, dingy dungeon that stank of stale musty parchments and strange potion ingredients. Professor Snape slammed a hand on the desk as he stood up, pushing his greasy black hair out of his pale pointed face.

"You have managed to push me out while keeping your mind clear" Snape acknowledged. "However you are still incompetent at hiding your memories, building barriers, fighting your opponent. You are useless"

Harry glared at him. "Yes sir" he said stiffly, curling a hand into a fist as he attempted to get his anger under control.

"We can't have you being sloppy Potter, you had felt that emotional outburst from the Dark Lord recently, don't lie I can tell" Snape sneered. "With Umbridge breathing down our necks we cannot afford your laziness. We must prevent those dreams"

"But why?" Harry asked desperately, although he knew no matter how many times he'll ask he won't get an answer.

"Again Potter" Snape said coolly pulling his wand out. "Legilimens!"

And so it began again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny's eyes widened in worry as Harry staggered in paler than usual. She got up and ran to his side, slipping herself under his arm so she could support him. Ron had also seen Harry in time to hold up Harry's other side.

"Bloody hell mate, what the hell is he doing to you?" Ron muttered.

"Doesn't matter" Harry mumbled. "I'm too tired to care, help me to bed please"

"Harry" Ginny whispered.

"It's nothing Gin" Harry said in a weak attempt to reassure her. "It's just tiring to defend your mind over and over again"

Two large shadows loomed over them; they turned slightly to see the Weasley twins standing behind them with equally worried looks.

"Hermione told us you just-"

"Came back" the other twin finished. "Here Harry we'll carry you"

"What?! No!"

Fred and George scooped Harry up from either side and carried him up the stairs into the boy's dormitory ignoring Neville's stunned look and Dean and Seamus sniggers as the twins dumped Harry on the bed.

"Right then Harry-kins" Fred said clapping his hands together. "Would you like us to strip you and tuck you into bed and tell you a bedtime story?"

"Or how about we skip the foreplay and just jump into bed" George suggested with a wink.

Ginny smacked the twins over the head. "Hands off you man-whores, he's mine" Harry blushed heavily as the twins left cackling evilly, Ron shuddered and Ginny pursued her lips in a Mrs Weasley like manner. "Best be going then" she said bending down and kissing Harry's forehead. "Goodnight Harry, get some sleep"

Ginny left the dormitory to find the twins waiting for her on the landing. "Yes?" she asked tersely.

"Whoa Ginny, calm down" George said calmly. "We only have a suggestion"

"Oh?"

Fred chucked a small vial of pink and orange pastilles to her; she caught it and stared at it for a moment. "Puking pastilles, we finally got it right, tested it on everyone...but Snape of course"

"Of course" Ginny said smirking exactly identical to her older brothers. "And I think I know a little elf that could do the deed for us"

"The crazy one?" the twins asked in unison.

"More like...eccentric, Dobby is really a sweetheart"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting down in the library doing a potions essay. They had gone to their lesson only to find that Snape was absent due to a flu virus, it had been reported by gossiping students that he was in the hospital wing, puking constantly and nothing Madam Pomphrey does could stop it. Harry had a nagging suspicion that the twins had something to do with it.

"Hello Harry" Cho said shyly causing the trio to look up. "Erm...i was wondering if I could talk to you alone"

"Err...Sure, what is it?" Harry asked getting up and leading Cho round a book case. "Is it about the DA?"

"No actually...i was...hoping...this Valentine's Day is a Hogsmead visit and...Could we go together? As a date?"

Cho's eyes were shining with a mixture of hope and sadness, her cheeks were flushed pink and her hands clasped together. Harry hated what he had to do next, that he would be the one to make her sadness increase.

"I'm sorry Cho but I can't" he said apologetically. "I got a girlfriend and I love her, a lot"

"But...but..." Cho stuttered. "Please! Oh please Harry...i need you...it's been lonely without Cedric and you knew him so well"

"Cho...you don't want to go out with me because I am me" Harry said gently. "You want to have some sort of connection with Cedric...I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to start some sort of twisted relationship especially when I have something so special with Ginny"

Cho let out a muffled sob. "I thought you were nice!" she cried out, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. "I thought you would be kind! I hate you Harry Potter!"

Harry stepped aside allowing her to flee the library before anyone saw her crying. Ron and Hermione walked round the bookcase with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Blimey mate you sure do get into the weirdest situations" Ron said patting Harry's shoulder. "I always thought there was something wrong with Cho"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Idiot" she muttered darkly. "You did the right thing Harry" she said louder. "You couldn't string her along but you couldn't turn her down instantly...at least you tried"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny staggered into her dormitory covered head to foot in mud, her clothes sticking to her skin from the sudden burst of rain not so long ago and her eyes closing slowly from tiredness. She had been up early to practise for the up-coming Quidditch game instead of going on a date with Harry like most girls should be doing with their boyfriends. Not that she would have done much since Hermione begged her permission a while back to arrange an interview for Harry so they could solve one of the many problems of Harry's life.

Umbridge's decrees were slowly turning Hogwarts into a police state, Hermione had hoped to publish the truth in Luna's father's magazine in hope to encourage more students to rebel, to trust Harry, to fight against Umbridge and prepare them for this new war. Ginny had a feeling it would take a while due to the Quibbler not having a good reputation like the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly.

Flopping on the bed Ginny sighed blissfully and was all prepared to go straight to sleep and dream about Harry when the door slammed open and Hermione stood there proudly with an evil glint in her eye.

"What the hell Hermione?" Ginny demanded.

"Get in the shower; I'll pick your clothes out" Hermione ordered striding towards Ginny's trunk as if Ginny hadn't spoken. "You're going out on a date"

A small smile formed on Ginny's lips has she ran to the bathroom. She was not going to smell of sweat and mud on a date with Harry. Within an hour Hermione had gotten Ginny dressed in a dark green jumper and knee length black skirt, her red silky hair done in a small pony-tail to show her earrings which were simple silver studs shaped in stars. Ginny ran down the stairs to find Harry waiting in his own Weasley jumper and black trousers, she couldn't help but giggle at the fact they matched.

Harry smiled brightly up at her and took her hand into his. "You look beautiful" he said sincerely as they left the common room.

"Thank you" Ginny said blushing lightly. "You look pretty good yourself"

They talked casually about the horrors of Rita Skeeter and Angelina Johnson's training techniques up until they ended up in the Hogwarts kitchens were Dobby excitedly led them to a candle lit table in the corner.

"Wow Harry this is amazing" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's nothing really" Harry mumbled feeling self-conscious. "Dobby helped a great deal...i just wanted to have some time with you, we hadn't had much time with the DA, Quidditch, Umbridge and Occlumency"

Ginny went up on her tip-toes and kissed his lips firmly. "You're too sweet for me"

Harry slipped his fingers into her hair, holding her to him as he kissed her deeply and more passionately. "I think it's the other way round, you're too sweet for me" he whispered hoarsely against her lips before kissing her one more time.


End file.
